A Slayers Love
by Newshoes
Summary: Georgia is one of the best vampire slayers in history. What happens when a powerful vampire lord kidnaps her. What are the concecuences of falling in love with the vampire lords son.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Georgia, I look like a normal 15 year old. I have long brown hair and pale blue eyes. I go to my local grammar school. The only difference between a normal 15 year old is that I slay vampires in my free time.

I slammed the front door. I took bad mood to a new level.

"Georgia get in here now!" I heard John shout from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen to see John sitting at the island with a scowl hibernating on his face.

"Suspended again! Smoking out the window in French! A disruption to the whole class!" John stated.

I had been suspended because I lit a cigarette in French. I know that sounds bad, but half the class smokes and the teacher had fallen asleep.

"Georgia, your not taking your education seriously! Get your act together young lady!" John yelled at me.

"For fucks sake John, you can't tell me what to do! Your not my dad!" I yelled at him. He really pissed me off when he gave me lectures. He had no right.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom and shut the door, making sure I turned the lock.

John was my foster 'father'. My mother when I was 3. I lived with my Dad until I was 11, when he died of cancer.

I spent 6 months in a care home before moving in with John. John was nice. He was gay and wanted a child in his life, but I hated it when he tried to be all parentish.

He could never replace my dad. He had been a slayer like me. He taught me everything I know. He was with me when I got my first slay.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Georgia we need to talk. Open the door" It was John

"I'm busy." I replied. I didn't want to talk to him.

"C'mon Georgia, don't be like that." He said as I grabbed my purse and cigarettes.

"I'm going out" I said. As I opened the window.

"Georgia, don't you dare!"

I grabbed the branch of the thick oak tree that had been planted outside my window years age. I swung a few times before letting go and dropping to the ground. I landed on my feet thankfully.

I jogged round the house.

When I saw the front door open I ran up the street. I heard John chasing me. His flip flops flapped against the concrete pavements. His footsteps faded as I got further away.

Once I had lost him I headed for the park. Why the park? Because that's where the vampires go after dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the swings smoking when I heard a rustling. A vampire was close. I looked inside my purse and was relieved to see my stake.

I stubbed my cigarette and waited for the vampire to show it's self. I wasn't expecting what happened next.

20 vampires came out of hiding. I swore in my head and started looking for an exit. Dad always taught my that if you can't beat them then run.

I was shocked to find that there was no escape. They were walking towards me. Surrounding me in a circle. I looked at them. They all looked between 16 and 30.

I kept swinging. If I was going down I was taking at least 10 of them with me. OK maybe not 10 but definitely 5.

Once they were a few metres away one of them stepped forward. He had blonde hair and grey eyes. He looked my age.

"Hello Georgia." He said in a deep voice. That was weird, vampires never knew your name. Slayer always told them their name just before they slayed them.

"Hi" I replied.

"Your going to come with us now." He said.

"O really?" I questioned.

"Yes" he said. I stood up reaching into my purse.

Before I could reach my stake my head exploded in pain. I dropped to my knees. The contents of my purse scattered over the grass in front of me. As one of the vampires approached me I reached out for my lighter and lit his trousers on fire. He swore and I giggled inside as he rolled around on the grass.

My victory didn't last long as the pain increased. I tried to scream but nothing came out. My eyes went wide with fear as I clutched my head. The pain burned through my skull. My body dropped to the ground and I curled up in a ball as the pain increased.

I looked pleadingly at the vampire who had spoken to me earlier. I knew he was the one causing the pain. His eyes were fixed on my skull. I tried to scream again as the pain increased even more. I gasped as the pain became unbearable and I passed out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up and looked at my surroundings. I was hand cuffed to a chair. There was hardly anything else in the room. There was tacky wallpaper on the walls and the carpet was a disgusting shade of red.

I pressed my back against the chair as the door opened. Three men walked in. Two had blonde hair and one had grey. The blonde haired men stationed them selves by the door while the grey haired man pulled up the only other chair in the room.

He sat in front of me.

"I heard you were awake." he said. I didn't reply.

"Sorry for the nasty journey, but I didn't want you hurting any of my men. Although you did give one of my senior guards a nasty burn with that nifty lighter of yours."

I wasn't going to reply to that either.

"Are you capable of talking Georgia?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't see why I should waste my breath on you when your most definitely going to kill me." I replied.

"We're not going to kill you Georgia"

I raised my eyebrows. "Well then undo these" I shook the hand cuffs "and I'll make my own way home".

He let out a brief chuckle. "I'm afraid I can't do that"

Big surprise I thought.

"So, if your not going to kill me, then what are you planning?" I asked

"To keep you, your a great prize young lady"

I hated being called 'young lady'. My anger rose.

"Well I'm not to keen on being your 'prize', so kill me or let me go" I said.

"I'm afraid you don't understand. You have no choice in the matter. You are the best vampire slayer in history. You have slayed far more vampires in the few years you have been slaying that other slayers have in their life times."

I sighed.

"Vampires hear your name and are scared. Every single vampire you have tracked you have slayed. You will come to parties with me. People will see you are mine. You are like my 1934 Aston Martin. Everyone will want you, but only I can have you."

I sighed again "And you think I am yours to have?"

"You have no choice."

"And how are you going to keep me here? You can't keep me chained to a chair for the rest of my life."

"True, my son and his friends will be here soon. They will explain everything. Now I must leave. I'll leave Gaz and Baz" he pointed to the two blondes guarding the door. " here to babysit you. Wouldn't want you going walk abouts round the house would we now?."

He laughed at his own joke and got up. I glared at his back as he left.

"So which ones Gaz an which ones Baz?" I asked the guards. They didn't respond.

"Wow chatty today aren't we?" I mumbled.

I gave up with small talk and looked around the room. The only furniture were two chairs. One I was sadly hand cuffed to. I heard laughing from outside the door. It swung open and 2 boys walked in. They looked my age, but with vampires you never know. They were both good looking. One had blonde hair and the other had jet black.

"You can go now" the black haired guy said to the guards. They nodded and left. I realised the blonde haired boy was the same one who had caused the huge amount of pain in my head when they kidnapped me.

I eyed him wearily. He chuckled. "You remember me then?" he said.

I nodded. "Sorry about that" He said and chuckled. You sound about as sorry as Hitler, I thought.

The black haired boy, I guessed he was the son. He shared his fathers looks, anyway. He bent down and snapped the hand cuffs.

I rubbed my wrists to get rid of the red marks. I stood up and headed for the door.

"Sit down" the black haired boy said.

I was surprised to see my legs turning around and walking back towards the chair.

"What the-" I began, but he cut me of.

"My power." he explained. "I can control almost every single muscle in a human."

I groaned. Escape was going to be much harder than I thought.

"Anyway, my name is Jacob and this" he pointed to his friend "Is Matt. I believe you have met already though" he laughed at his own joke. I guess that habit was passed down through the family.

"Come on, hurry up. I want to watch _Eastenders_!" Moaned Matt.

Who knew, a powerful vampire likes _Eastenders?_ What next? They'll be playing with barbies before we know it. I laughed inside at my joke.

"Stand up." Jacob said. I stood up even though I wanted to sit.

"Can you stop doing that, its incredible rude." I exclaimed. He laughed. Grabbed my arm and led me out the door.

As we walked through a maze of corridors Matt started laughing.

"What?" Jacob asked him.

"Just remembered, you know Walter had saved up for about a year for a pair of Diesel jeans? Well she lit them on fire." He cracked up laughing again. I remembered just before I passed out I managed to light one of them on fire. Jacob laughed.

We stopped outside a door. Jacob produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. We stepped inside.

"Enjoy, we'll be back later." I heard Jacob say.

I nodded. They left. I heard the lock turn in the door.

I looked around the room. It was amazing. There was a king size four poster bed, a dark oak wardrobe and a matching desk. Once I had explored the en-suite bathroom and tested out the jet shower I sat on the bed. I noticed my purse. It had been placed on the pillow. There was a note.

_Call John, _

_Tell him you have left and aren't_

_coming back. It's the easiest way._

I checked my purse and saw my mobile was there. The contacts list was bare apart from John's number. I tried called 999, but a message popped up informing me that the number was barred.

I dialled John's number.

"Hello." John said. I didn't realise how much I missed him until I heard his voice. Tears started streaming down my cheeks. "Gee is that you? Where are you? I'll come and get you, I don't care what you've done."

"I can't." I said between sobs. "I can't come home John."

"Yes you can love, I'm coming to get you ok? Just tell me where you are." John said.

"I'm not coming home. I'm going away for a while." I said still crying.

"Don't be so silly Gee." I loved his nickname for me.

"Thank you for everything John. I'm going to miss you."

"Gee, don't do this. Come home now" I could here him crying now.

"I love you, thank you for everything. I'm sorry for being such a crap daughter. You deserved so much better than me."

"Gee I love you the way you are. Please don't do this."

"I love you John, Goodbye" I said.

"Gee, Gee are you there?" I heard John say through the phone. I hung up and threw my mobile at the door. I watched as it shattered into millions of pieces on the floor.

I sank down onto the bed as fresh tears rolled down my cheeks.

**Jacobs POV**

"Back in a sec, I want to make sure she hasn't escaped yet" I told Matt.

He barely nodded. He was engrossed in _Eastenders_. I chuckled as I walked out the door.

I walked down the corridor until I reached Georgia's room. She was strange, but she amused me and she was pretty for a human. I heard her talking to her foster father through the door. I jumped back when she threw her mobile at the door.

I'll leave her for a while, I thought. I headed for the door opposite hers and went into my room.

I turned up my music loud, hoping Georgia would bang on her door telling me to shut up. I had been waiting an hour before I got bored and went to check on her.

I took out the key to her room and unlocked it.

"Fuck" I shouted. The window was wide open and Georgia was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I was running through the forest. I knew vampires could run fast, not so fast you can't see them but at least three times faster that a normal human.

I started sprinting when I heard footsteps, God they must have found out I was gone pretty quickly. My ankle ached from the rough landing out of the window.

I gripped the stick in my hand, I had found it earlier. It wasn't super sharp but would defiantly stab a vampire through the heart.

A scream escaped my lips as an arm went around my waist. I ground to a halt. The arm turned me around so I was facing Jacob. He released his arm when he saw where my right wrist was. I had the point of the stick placed above his heart.

I don't know why I hesitated. My dad would have been horrified. Jacob and I stood for a few seconds. I saw Matt come running he stopped when he saw what was happening. I couldn't kill him. Jacob had never done anything horribly wrong, unlike the vampires that I normally killed. They had killed innocent humans. I looked into Jacobs eyes. They were wide with fear. I saw them relax as I moved the stick slightly away from his chest. I was about to drop the stick when my head exploded with pain.

I dropped to my knee's and fainted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up on Jacobs shoulder. Matt was running behind. He smiled when he saw me.

"Sorry about earlier, but I thought you were going to stab him" he said and smirked.

I groaned and massaged my temples. I suddenly felt sick.

"Jacob, put me down. I'm going to be sick!" I yelled.

"No your not. It's all in your mind" he said.

"It's not in my mind but it's soon going to be down your shirt" I yelled.

"No it's not, now shush"

"Jacob it-" before I could finish I threw up down the back of his shirt.

He stopped and threw me onto the ground.

"Oww" I said. Although it didn't really hurt.

"That is fucking disgusting!" Jacob screamed as he ripped his shirt off.

Matt was lying on the ground crying with laughter. I giggled.

"Are you done being sick now?" he asked.

I nodded and giggled again. He just tutted picked me up and threw me over his bare shoulder. I stared down at his hairy back as he ran through the forest. I groaned as the forest finished and we entered the back garden of the mansion.

I sighed as Jacob put me down. We walked towards his father.

"Well done Jacob, take her back to her room, this time make sure the windows are locked" he said to Jacob. He looked at me " I guess we under estimated how good you are at your job" he sighed.

I just shrugged. Jacob grabbed my arm and led me towards the back door.

"By the way Jacob your in charge of giving her a suitable punishment" I heard his father shout.

Oh God, I thought.

Once we were back in my room Jacob went over to both the windows. He locked them then left. I sighed and lay back onto my bed as I heard the lock turn in the door.

I fell asleep dreaming of Channing Tatum coming to my rescue.

/\/\/\/\

I woke up to see Jacob and Matt coming into the room.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" I asked groggily as I sat up.

"No sorry" Jacob replied sarcastically. They sat down on my bed.

"So, we have come up with a suitable punishment" Jacob continued. I sighed.

"Georgia please join our band, your an amazing singer." Matt stated in a monotone voice.

Crap, I thought. This girl called Molly was part of the popular crowd at school, she knew I could sing so had bugged me to join her band. In the end I told her to stuff it. Apart from I said something worse that stuff it, let's just say the rumours she started spreading about me weren't exactly nice.

"You read my texts?" I asked.

"Obviously. The ones where you and Claire discuss the top ten fit guys where most interesting" Jacob pitched in.

I groaned. "Anyway, onto your punishment. We know you can sing, and I am having a little party at the weekend, so you shall sing" Jacob smirked.

"How do you know I'm not a crap singer?" I asked. Ha-ha outsmarted them!

"Because if you were, you wouldn't have just asked that question" Matt said and smiled.

"I'm not singing, and you can't make me because your nasty little power thing doesn't work on voices" I said and stuck my tongue out.

"We thought you might say that so we thought instead of singing you could give a little performance? Give Matt a lap dance!" Jacob instructed.

I screamed as my body got up and started moving towards Matt. Jacob laughed.

"Stop it now!" I yelled.

"Only if you promise to sing" He smiled and said.

"No!" I yelled. I groaned as I started dancing in front of Matt.

"Actually screw the lap dance, give him a blow" Jacob instructed.

"No, you arse hole. Stop it now!" I yelled. As my body knelt down in front of Matt.

"Promise to sing" Matt said.

"Fine, I promise to sing at your stupid party" I yelled. My finger traced down Matt's chest.

"Stop it! I bloody promised!" I yelled at Jacob.

He laughed one more time before releasing what ever hold his power had over me. I collapsed to the floor.

"Your an utter arse hole!" I yelled at him.

They both giggled like naughty school boys. I stood up and walked over to my bed. I picked up my pillow and threw it as hard as I could at them.

"I made my promise, now get out!" I said as I threw another pillow at they're smug grins.

"Fine but rehearsals are tomorrow" Jacob said and laughed again.

I pointed to the door. The got up still giggling and left.

I lay back on my bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and had a shower. I was putting my wet hair up in a messy bun when Jacob and Matt came in. They smiled at my outfit. I was wearing a pair of short shorts with a baggy top.

"Rehearsal time!" Jacob screamed in a girly voice.

I laughed. "Lead the way"

They led me to a giant hall. I gasped as we entered. It was an old fashioned ball room. The marble floor was polished to perfection. There was a stage at one end with a grand piano and a microphone.

There was a man on the stage. He was rifling through some papers on top of the piano. He smiled as we got up on the stage.

"This is Henry, he's the piano man" Matt said.

"Hi" he said. I smiled and said Hi back.

"So Jacob has told me about your singing abilities and the type of songs he wants you to sing, so here's the list" Henry said as he handed me a piece of paper. I looked through the list of songs.

Stop crying your heart out – Oasis

Hollywood – Michael Buble

Suddenly I see – KT Tunstall

Everlasting Love – Jamie Cullum

I'm all over it – Jamie Cullum

You and Your Heart – Jack Johnson

Smile – Charlie Chaplin

Happy Birthday (Requested by Jacob)

"And how am I supposed to know how to sing all these songs?" I demanded.

"That is what today is for" Jacob explained.

"I'll be back later, I've got to sort out the bouncers" Matt said before leaving.

I sighed. I hated my gift. I had an emotional voice, I could make people cry with a sad song, or want to get up and dance the night away with a happy one.

"Well, let's see this talent that your thinking about then?" Harry shocked me by saying.

"He can read minds" Jacob pointed out.

I sighed and took the lyrics for Oasis. I noticed a bunch of vampires had entered the hall.

"OK, lets try this then." Harry said as he placed himself in front of the piano.

I stood before the microphone looking out over the hall as Harry played the introduction. I started singing the lyrics thinking about all that I had been through in the last few weeks.

_Hold on... Hold on... Don't be scared_

_You'll never change what's been and gone._

_May your smile... shine on,_

_Don't be scared._

_You'll never change what's been and gone._

I sang the first verse in my sweet soft voice, I saw Jacobs jaw drop. My voice was different, and not in a bad way. As I was singing I thought about how I needed to think about the future, how I couldn't spend my whole life trying to escape. I wasn't giving up, but I needed to settle down, or at least let them think I had given up.

I started thinking about my dad as I was singing the chorus, would he have been proud of what I have become? Or would he be turning in his grave at what I had done in my life.

_Cause all of the stars have faded away,_

_Just try not to worry, you'll see them someday._

_Take what you need and be on your way,_

_And stop crying your heart out._

I sang the rest of the song, putting all my emotion into it, thinking about Jacob, Matt, John, my mother and father, my life, my job as a slayer and all the things I shouldn't have done so far.

As I cut of the last note of the song the room was in silence. I jumped of the stage and headed for the door. Jacob ran up behind me and grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "And what was that?" He asked referring to my performance.

"I'm going for a fag, and 'that' is my so called talent, but to be honest it just turns me into an emotional wreck." I replied.

"It was amazing, and smoking kills" Jacob replied, before I could cut him of the group of vampires that had entered the hall walked towards us. I recognised Jacobs dad.

"Holly Fuck that was of the hook" Said a 20 year old guy to the left of Jacobs dad.

"That was quite extraordinary, how do you put so much emotion into so few words?" Jacobs father asked me.

"I don't know, I just think of sad memories." I replied.

"Well that's the closest I've been to shedding a tear in at least 100 years" Jacobs father stated.

"True father, I will have to agree." Stated the 20 year old. Ha-ha Jacob had an older brother. I turned to Jacob and smirked. He glared at me.

"This is my older brother Chris, Georgia – Chris, Chris – Georgia" Jacob said.

"Pleasure" Chris said. He picked up my wrist and gently kissed it, I blushed.

"Er, I would say the same, but I'm in desperate need for a cigarette, and he has them" I said and pointed to Jacob.

"They kill people, you can have them if you can reach them" Jacob said as he took a packet from his pocket and held them up in the air.

"That is so unfair! You are freakishly tall and why are you keeping my fags in your pocket" I said as I tried jumping up to reach them, but it was no use.

Jacob laughed at my failed attempt. I kneed him in the groin. He bend over and I snatched the cigarettes out of his grasp.

I whooped in victory as I ran across the hall lighting a cigarette as I ran.

"Don't light them inside!" Harry yelled.

"I'm not aloud outside" I said.

"Jacob, take her outside" His father instructed. He nodded and grabbed my arm.

He led me outside and I sat on the steps smoking. Maybe all this shit wouldn't be as bad as I thought? I had my Marlboro light's to help me through it all.

**Jacobs POV**

When she sang my jaw dropped. She was amazing. Her voice made me want to melt to the floor and cry at the same time. The song was so sad. I noticed everyone else in the room was under the spell of her voice. Harry was just about managing to play the song. I noticed my father, Chris and his friends were standing with their draws dropped.

When the song ended she jumped of the stage and headed for the door, I suddenly thought she was going to run away. Apparently she only wanted a cigarette. I hated her smoking. After tomorrow I would ban her from smoking.

Tomorrow she would be mine. My father had told me this morning that he was giving her to me as my birthday present. I was planning on telling her, but she wouldn't react well.

I sat on the steps next to her. I flinched as she smoked. It was a horrible habit. She got up and walked into my father's office.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Looking for some booze" She replied. She opened my father's drinks cupboard and smiled.

Chris walked in and made a yay noise. "Let's get the little rebel drunk eh'?" He asked.

"Let's not" I replied.

"Don't be such a twat" She said. "If I'm stuck in the hole with you guys, I might as well die young of alcohol poisoning." God she was in denial as well.

I sighed. Let them get drunk and make a fool of themselves, as long as they don't ruin my party.

"C'mon, lets party outside" Chris said. Some of his friends had walked in and were carrying my fathers supply of booze outside onto the patio. I hated Chris' friends. They were partiers and were always drunk or getting drunk.

I sighed again as I heard an Ipod being plugged into a dock. Party music started playing loudly.

Georgia was dancing on one of the tables while swigging vodka. God was she drunk already. No, just upset and in denial. Well she was staying here for the rest of her life, or until we turned her.

I walked outside and took her packet of cigarettes before smoking one. I coughed a few times before getting used to it. Georgia seemed to find my coughing hilarious because she giggled hysterically before toppling of the table onto the concrete. Her head smacked against the concrete and I smelt her blood. She got up and giggled again, swaying.

"You smell so good" Chris said as he walked up to her. "Let me give you a taste"

"Sure thing hot stuff" Georgia slurred.

I watched as Chris turned her head exposing her neck. I couldn't watch this. Fuck this I couldn't let him to that. I walked over to him.

I drew my fist back ready to punch my older brothers lights out, when I saw something in the corner of my eye.

**A/N I want to know what you guys think about Georgia going of the rails? :P x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacobs POV**

I looked to see Christophe, the head guard running towards us. He grabbed Georgia out of my brother's arms. He slapped my brother across the face.

"You are an idiot!" He yelled in my brother's face. "Do you know what happens when you drink human blood?" He yelled louder. My brother just shuddered and nodded.

"I forgot" he whispered. Christophe smacked him across the face.

"Do you want to be addicted to human blood?" he yelled. He grabbed Georgia and shoved him towards my brother. "Do you want to want to rip her throat out even more than a normal vampire?" he yelled. He dropped Georgia onto the concrete and started shaking my brother.

"No, I'm sorry" my brother shouted.

"Get to your room!" Christophe shouted at him. My brother turned and ran off to him room. Christophe turned to my brother's friends.

"Clear up this mess, if there is any trace of you juvenile behaviour here tomorrow you will be sorry!"

He turned towards Georgia, she was lying on the concrete, as he came towards her she tried to crawl away but the cut from her head was obviously affecting her. He walked closer and picked her up.

**Georgia's POV**

The man came closer to me, I tried crawling away but he came closer and picked me up by my arms. He shook me and I flinched. My head hurt like hell. He carried me over to one of the deck chairs and sat me down. I tried to get up and run away but he just pushed me down.

"Jacob come and hold her still" he shouted. I struggled as Jacob came over. He sat me in his lap and held me still. The strange man held my head still with one hand while inspecting the gash on my head. I bit my lip to suppress a scream as he prodded his finger into it.

After 5 minutes of prodding he nodded to Jacob who stood me up holding my arms behind my back. My head was making me dizzy and I let Jacob take most of my body weight while holding up.

"Christophe don't do anything to harsh" Jacob said quietly as the man, Christophe stood in front of me.

"You are a stupid little girl, getting drunk." he said harshly. He raised his hand and slapped me across the face. It was worse than any slap that I had ever received. I cried silently as Jacob held me upright. The slap had sobered me up a lot. I wanted to sooth the burning in my cheek with my hand but Jacob still had them restrained behind my back.

"Take her back to her room, she will be punished tomorrow, it is to late tonight" he said. His voice scared the hell out of me.

Jacob grabbed my arm and led/dragged me back to my room. Once we got there he stripped me down to my pants and bra. He then led me towards the bathroom. I let him push me into the shower. He turned it on letting it soak my whole body. As the water soaked my hair it washed the blood from my gash down the sink. I watched as it swirled around the plug before being sucked down the drain.

Jacob roughly grabbed me from the shower. He wrapped a towel around me and sat me down on the bed. I watched as he looked through my draws, I noticed he was angry. He was rummaging through my draws, ruining my carefully piled clothes. He found a large t-shirt and shoved it over my head. He reached around my waist and expertidally removed my bra.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked slowly.

"You don't know what you have done!" he yelled grabbing me around the neck and slamming me into the nearest wall "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE PUNISHMENT IS!" he yelled in my face. His expression was pained. After a few seconds I realised I couldn't breath. I struggled against his hold. Eventually he let me down.

He didn't even say good night. He just turned around and left, locking the door on the way out.

/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up on the floor where Jacob had left me. I got up and stretched my legs. The gash on my head was scabbed over. I smiled and jumped in the shower. I washed my hair and body all over. I had a slight hangover but it wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. I got out and wrapped myself in a new towel. I dried myself and got dressed into a pair of deep blue jeans and a white top. I put my hair up in a messy pony tale.

Once I was dressed I tried the door, it was locked. I remembered what Jacob had said last night. He had been so angry, because I was in trouble. The punishment is going to be bad, really bad if Jacob was scared for me. I gulped and pushed all thoughts of horrible punishments from my head.

I looked around the room and noticed a small bookcase in the corner of the room. I walked over to it and was annoyed to see old fashioned book. I noticed _To Kill A Mocking Bird_ was on the shelf. My grandpa had always raved about that book so I decided to give it ago.

I was on chapter 3 when Jacob unlocked the door and came in. His face was blank and expressionless.

"Get up" He said. I got up and walked over to him.

He walked me down the corridor until we reached a door, Jacob knocked.

"Enter" I heard someone say from the other side of the door, Jacob opened the door and led me inside.

I saw Jacobs father sitting behind a desk, I also noticed Chris sitting on a chair.

"We need to talk about last night" I heard Christophe say, my stomach sunk, he was one of the few vampires that scared me.

"Take a seat Georgia" Jacobs father said and gestured to the seat in front of him. I hesitated for a second.

"Sit down" Jacob ordered. I hated his power. I watched as my legs moved and before I knew it I was sat in the chair.

"Can you stop doing that" I yelled at him, "It's so rude!"

"Be quiet" Christophe shouted. I shut up.

"Chris you have received your punishment, you will stay with friend in Australia for a few years, you have being going of the rails for far to long. When you return I hope you will have gotten yourself back on track." Jacobs father said, wow he was one mean Lord.

Chris left, leaving me in a room with Christophe, the Lord and Jacob. I sunk lower in my sear.

"Georgia, Georgia, Georgia, as I'm sure you have guessed you cannot go unpunished for your behaviour last night, you may think getting drunk is not so bad, but I believe you drank some of my most prised liquors"

Oh, no I was not getting blamed for something I didn't do.

"I didn't touch the spirits, I stuck to champagne and wine" I protested.

"Be quiet" Christophe warned.

"I cannot punish you to much because you still must be fit to sing at my son's party in 2 days" he said.

I gulped. I really wanted to get up and run.

"In 2 days you will be the property of my son, so he may decide to punish you after his party as well"

I stopped listening after son, I stood up. I was angry, in fact I took angry to a new level.

"I am not some ones property, least of all his" I pointed to Jacob, "I think you are completely over reacting, you kidnap me and tell me I'm going to be staying here for the rest of my life against my will and you expect me to take it like a lady and just let you, well you have another thing coming!"

I was yelling by the end of it, I headed for the door.

"Sit down" I heard Jacob say. I stopped walking but didn't sit. I was using all my strength to resist his power. I saw Christophe out of the corner of my eye start moving towards me but the Lord put his hand up to stop him.

"I ordered you to sit down" Jacob repeated. His voice was strained.

My muscles were starting to ache now. I still wasn't moving towards Jacob, but I wasn't moving towards the door either.

"COME HERE NOW!" Jacob shouted. His power increased and I started walking over to him. My legs ached and I felt as if I was about to collapse, but I had resisted his power. I smiled inside.

"Never have I seen a human resist a vampires power like that, quite remarkable" The Lord said.

"She should be exterminated, she is a risk, especially if Jacobs powers don't work" Christophe protested.

"We shall see what happens, in the mean time. Jacob take her to your room. Punish her, properly. Take blood if you wish, you are already addicted, just don't kill" the Lord said.

I tried running but Jacob used his power to get me back. He led me to his room. I screamed at him p

but in the end he just ordered my own hand to cover my own mouth.

When we got to his room he led me towards his bed. He hadn't made eye contact at all since last night. His bed was a giant 4 poster. There was a chair and bookcase in the corner and a door leading to a bathroom, he had a similar cupboard, in fact almost identical to the one in my room.

The walls were painted a deep grey and the carpet was black.

He sat my body down on the bed and ordered it to stay there. He went into his bathroom and came out with a piece of cloth and a pair of hand cuffs. I wanted to get up and run but his **&£*&£*&£*£*&£*£&£*&£& power was so annoying. He removed me hand from my mouth only to shove the cloth in and tie it tightly around the back of my head. I tried screaming telling him he was an arse hole, but it was no use. It only came out as a muffle. He lay me down on the bed and handcuffed me hands around one of the posts.

I screamed into the gag as he turned my head to reveal my neck. He knelt on the bed and at one point I thought he was bending down to kiss me.

I screamed as his fangs pierced my skin. I struggled but he held my body down with his hand. Pain soared through my whole body. This was far worse than Matt's power. I screamed into the gag and wriggled. Jacob finally detached himself from my neck only to order me to keep still. I started crying as he bit into me again. The pain only got worse as Jacob continued to suck my blood from me.

I saw the door open.

"Jake, guess who I-" Matt began as he came through the door. He saw me and stopped. Jacob detached himself from my neck and looked at me. I broke his gaze. He looked like a monster. He had my blood all round him face and his fangs were bared.

He wiped my blood on his sleeve, then looked at Matt.

"What have you done?" Matt asked quietly.

"I have to go" Was all Jacob muttered as sprinted out the door.

Matt walked over to me. He snapped the cuffs and removed the gag. Fresh tears rolled down my cheek. I tried to struggle away from him. He was one of them. He held me closer.

"Shh, please don't cry" He said. "Please stay here, I need to clean up your neck" he said as he got up. I just nodded.

For some strange reason I trusted him.

He went into the bathroom, I heard the tap run. He came back with a damp flannel.

I sat in his lap as he gently cleared up my neck with the flannel.

He held me in his arms once he was finished. I snuggled into his chest. For the first time in a long long time I felt safe in someone's arms. Tears rolled down my cheeks as he hugged me close and whispered soothing words into my ear.

**Jacobs POV **

I saw the look on Matt's face, it looked as if I had just slapped him in the face. I jumped of the bed and left. I sprinted down the corridors and burst out the back door. I didn't care about the shocked maids or the furniture I had tipped over in my sprint for the back door.

When I got outside it was starting to get dark. I ran into the forest and kept running until I reached a clearing.

I couldn't believe what I had done. I was a monster.

I looked up at the sky. My mother would be squirming in her grave if she could see me now. I screamed at the sky. I let all my anger, love and hatred out.

I collapsed to the ground. I hugged my knee's towards my chest. I had turned my Georgia into an emotional wreck. The fear in her eyes was unbearable. I hadn't meant to make it hurt, but she was resisting and I had lost it.

I noticed her blood was on my shirt. I ripped it off and started shredding it. I didn't want any memories of the past few hours.

My Georgia, she had so much spirit, and I had just destroyed all of it. My father had told me to do it, he had ordered me to punish her. So that's what I had done. It was my duty. I couldn't have changed things.

I screamed again. I stood up and punched the nearest tree. I heard a snap but it didn't fall down. I kept punching until it toppled over.

I sat on the ground for hours. Thinking over my actions. After a while I decided to go and check on her.

I was walking towards the house when I saw Matt walking towards me.

"I-" I began but he cut me off.

He punched me square in the face. I staggered back. He punched me again, and again.

I was laying on the ground, I could feel the blood dripping from my face.

I didn't resist, I deserved the pain I was feeling. I watched as he pulled me up. I stood looking warily at him.

"Your scum, what you did to her.. was beyond horrible" he spat at me.

"I know" was all I could say.

"I'm leaving after the ball tomorrow" he spat "I can't be around someone like you, your disgusting. I really thought you were different"

I nodded solemnly "I understand"

He just nodded again. "How is Georgia?" I asked.

"Sleeping"

"Good"

"Why do you care you did that to her!"

"I didn't want to, I just lost control"

"You never had control in the first place, for Fuck's sake you idiot. You haven't had human blood since Natasha?"

I shook my head.

"How stupid are you?" He shouted at me. "You could've killed her!"

"Why do you care? She's a slayer, you shouldn't care!" I shouted at him.

"I care, because she seems like a good person who doesn't deserve to spend the rest of her life with someone like you!"

Wow, that stung.

Matt turned and left. I shrugged of the pain his comment had caused and returned to my room.

**Georgia's POV**

I closed my eyes not wanting to make Jacob aware that I was awake.

"I know your awake Georgia" he said.

I opened my eyes to see him standing there in a pair of trackies with a Beetles t-shirt on.

As he walked towards me I moved away. My hand went protectively to my neck.

"Come here" he said using his power. My body reluctantly walked towards him.

He smiled gently at me, but I didn't trust him. He was an animal, a blood sucking monster.

When I got close to him, he ran his finger down my cheek.

I slapped him as hard as I could across his face, I immediately regretted my actions. I took a step back. I remembered his ruthlessness from last night.

I looked into Jacobs eyes, they were black with anger.

I took another step back. "Please don't hurt me" I whispered.

I noticed his eyes softened. "Last night was a mistake, you have to understand I am very sorry about that" he said slowly holding my gaze.

I looked away, I didn't want to think about it.

"It is 6pm now, the party starts at 7 so you better get ready. One of the maids dropped of you dress, I believe it's in the cupboard. My sister has decided she wants to do your make up or something. She will be here shortly, so you might want to shower" He said changing the subject and returning to his normal voice. No emotion.

I just nodded and headed for the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower there was a girl sitting on the bed. She smiled at me. I returned her smile and cuddled up in the towel even more.

She was beautiful, she had light brown hair and green eyes. Her face was heart shape and she looked like one of those perfect girlfriend girls.

"I thought we could get ready together, we hardly have any girls to stay, so I thought we could get to know each other. I hope you don't mind?" she said, she seemed nervous.

I liked her. "Er, yeah sure" I smiled.

"Coolies, I was thinking we could put our dresses on, then do hair then make up?" she said cheerfully.

"er, sure" I replied. I wasn't big on all this girly stuff, and I didn't trust any of these blood sucking creatures.

An hour later we stood by the door ready to go.

I stood in a white dress. The bodice was embroidered with blue thread. The dress came just above my knees. It fitted me perfectly. I wore white pumps with the dress, I wasn't a big fan of heals.

Lisa (Jacobs sister) had put my hair up in a messy bun which she held in place with chop sticks, next she applied a little foundation and blusher, mascara and a little lip gloss.

I have to admit, Lisa was amazing. I looked amazing if I say so myself.

Lisa had on a deep red long sleeved dress. She had her hair down and I had curled it for her. She had a little mascara on and some lip gloss.

I couldn't believe she was related to Jacob. Jacob was mean and nasty and Lisa was so pure and sweet.

I was moaning about how Mount Vesuvius had decided today would be the day to erupt on my nose. I really hates spots. Anyway, as Mount Vesuvius erupted on my nose, Matt and Jacob walked in. I noticed Jacob had a nasty looking cut above his left eye. Ha good, hope it hurts.

Matt came over and gave me a hug.

"You feeling better?" he asked softly. I just nodded.

I couldn't bring myself to look at Jacob.

"We better get going, all the guests are starting arriving, and you need to start singing" Jacob said.

I had forgotten about the singing.

By the time we got to the ball room, it was full of dancing vampires. I saw Henry playing the piano.

Matt led me onto the stage. Henry stopped playing and smiled at me.

"Someone has requested you start with this song" Henry said and handed me a piece of paper.

_Yesterday – The Beatles_

I just nodded. I took the lyrics from the pile on top of the piano and started to sing.

_Yesterday,_

_All my troubles seemed so far away._

_Now it looks as if their here to stay,_

_O I believe in yesterday._

I smiled at the reaction of the vampires. I wasn't putting in as much emotion as I knew I could, but I was still singing with an incredible emotive voice.

_Suddenly,_

_I'm not half the man I used to me,_

_There's a shadow hanging over me._

_O yesterday came suddenly._

O yeah yesterday is so great isn't it, I thought to myself. I noticed some of the vampires had recovered from the shock of my voice and where now dancing merrily. Good for you seems your happy in life, fantastic, great, woohoo for you, I thought sarcastically.

_Why she_

_Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say._

_I said _

_Something wrong now I long for yesterday._

I saw Lisa dancing with a vampire. I smiled at her. She was pretty nice, for a blood sucking creature.

_Yesterday_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to stay_

_O I believe in yesterday._

I hate Jacob.

_Why she_

_Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say._

_I said _

_Something wrong now I long for yesterday._

Oh my God, I'm so confused he was nice and funny and now he's a total wanker and is making a hobby out of sucking my blood.

_Yesterday_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to stay_

_O I believe in yesterday._

_mm..mm..mm oh yesterday._

I sighed as the song ended.

**A/N haha lol 3690 words... woops got a little carried away..**

**10 reviews before I update again :P mwuhaha I'm such a biatch :P **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Omg I think that's the most reviews I have ever received.. so far :P **

**Thank you to – Harlequin-Istic, Souland (cba to type your full name :P), ChaR17, 458.**

I collapsed onto a chair. I was knackered. After singing all the songs on the list I had been allowed a break.

I watched the vampires dancing. All the women were stunning and dressed in dresses that probably cost more than I would make in my whole life. All the men were incredible gorgeous, even more reason to hate these leeches.

I spotted the back of Jacob's head. I shuddered, every time I looked at him I remembered what he had done. Oh God, was I scared of him now? No! I don't get scared.

"Great singing" I looked up to see Matt standing in front of me along with a brown haired guy with soft brown eyes.

"I think I could sleep for a week after that" I said and sighed. Matt's new friend laughed.

"This is Colin, he's my twin brother" Matt explained.

"Guess your not identical then?" I noted.

Colin laughed "Everybody seems to say that"

I just nodded. I wasn't in the mood for small talk. Before the talk could continue I noticed Jacob's father getting up onto the stage. The crown hushed as he reached the microphone.

"For those of you who do not know me, I am Reynold Santana. We are all here to celebrate me son Jacob's birthday. I would also like to think of this as a special occasion when vampires can come and socialise with out the pressure of the human world, now before I let you continue I want to say a few words about my dearest son.."

The speech went on for years, only joking although it felt like years. Reynold talked about Jacob's child hood and his 'dearest' sons powers.

After the horrifically boring speech the dancing started again. I watched as Matt and Colin both danced with beautiful vampires.

I noticed Jacob getting up and walking over to me. I got up and started looking for the nearest exit, once located I headed as fast as I could with out running towards it.

Once I reached the corridor I realised I had no clue where I was going to go.

"Georgia, I need a word" I turned around to see Jacob standing behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to talk about the other night" he said quietly.

"There's nothing to say" with that I turned around and walked towards a set of stairs.

"Stop" Jacob said using his power. "Come here".

"Stop doing that!" I yelled at him, it was getting on my nerves.

"Well you weren't listening!"

He led me into his fathers office and sat me down on a chair near the fireplace.

We sat there for a few minutes before Jacob finally broke the silence.

"I am sorry you know that don't you?" he said slowly.

"If you were sorry you would take me home and leave me there" I replied. 

"Georgia you know I can't do that"

"Actually you can"

"Well I could but I'm not going to"

"Your a real arse hole, you know that right?"

"Georgia please stop being like this"

"Stop being like this? You practically raped me and you want me to stop being like this?"

"You don't understand what it feels like to be addicted to human blood"

"You don't know what it feels like to be kidnapped by a bunch of leeches"

He burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You"

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I-I can't help it" Jacob said between laughs.

I growled at him, stood up and headed for the door.

"Stop, stop" Jacob said using some of his power. Once he had cornered me by the door he came down to my level, annoyingly tall vampires eh'?

"Sorry I shouldn't have laughed, it's just you crack me up sometimes" he said slowly looking me in the eyes.

I just shrugged.

"I also wanted to talk to you to say thank you for singing, you were amazing"

"I didn't really have a choice did I?"

"Well you could have had a tantrum" he said and smirked.

I scowled at him.

"Well I'm glad we had this little chat, but I have to get back to the party" he said and smiled almost to sweetly.

I just shrugged.

After a while of standing around on my own I made my way to the front door. It was open with guards welcoming the guests. I stared at the woods. Only a few feet away was my freedom.

I sighed.

"Want to go for a walk?" I jumped and turned around to see Colin standing behind me smirking.

"I'm not aloud" I replied.

"Aw come on, I'll make sure you don't get lost" he smirked again.

I just shrugged.

He grabbed my hands and led me towards the woods. We turned into the private gardens and walked along the stream that separated the woods and the private garden.

We didn't talk as we walked, we reached a rock bridge and I twisted a branch of a bush.

As we walked along the bridge I scraped the branch along the rock wall of the bridge, sharpening the end with out looking suspicious.

Once we reached the other side of the bridge I turned to Colin.

"What's wrong?" He said in a concerned tone.

"I'm really sorry" I said, meaning every word before plunging the branch into his stomach. He screamed in pain but I covered his mouth with my hand.

He collapsed to the ground and started to loose consciousness. I know what your thinking, how can a vampire loose consciousness over a branch to the stomach? Well apparently the stomach is a vampires weak point, if you stab them there it will cripple them far more than in the shoulder or arm.

Once Colin was unconscious I dragged his body behind a giant oak tree, next I removed the branch. I knew that his wound would heal and he would regain consciousness within 2 hours, but someone would probably realise I was gone before then.

I set of through the woods running at full pelt. After an hour of running I slowed down to a jog, I really didn't think this bloody thing through.

**Jacobs POV**

"What do you mean she's gone?" I yelled at the guard.

"Master Colin was found unconscious on the other side of the big bridge, she headed into the woods a few hours ago" the guard said meekly, he was obviously new.

"How far did she go?" I spat, I couldn't believe this.

"Past our boundaries, she's entered the shape shifters territory, we can't go and get her because the shape shifters will declare war!"

"I know that you pillock!" I yelled at him.

"I-I'm sorry sir" the guard spluttered.

"Get message to the shape shifters, tell them we want Georgia back" I said.

She wouldn't get far, the shape shifters would find her and then return her to me, if they knew what was good for them.

My father and the leader of the shape shifters had set up a treaty a while ago. The treaty read that the wood was split into two. Half belonged to vampires, half to shape shifters. If either of us stepped onto a different territory the treaty would go to dust and we would go to war.

Georgia would be back within 24 hours.

**Georgia's POV**

I skidded to a halt. A giant lion was standing a few metres in front of me.

"Holly Fuck" I said.

It growled and I backed up. I heard another growl from behind me and turned around to see a giant panther standing a few centre metres behind me. I screamed and backed up towards the lion.

They started circling around me.

"Oh yay now I'm going to be eaten for breakfast by the jungle peeps" I said sarcastically.

A girl about my age with blond hair and an owl shaped face stepped out from behind a tree.

"Why are you here vampire?" she asked.

"Vampire? You really think I'm one of those leeches?" I said and laughed.

"You stink of one" she said.

"Probably because I was kidnapped by a bunch of deranged leeches" I said.

"What's your name?" She asked, she so wasn't convinced.

"Grace" I lied. No way was I telling these people my real name.

"Let's take her back to base, Katherine will know what to do with her" I turned around to see the panther had turned into a brown haired blue eyes 12 year old.

I'm not sure how much more of this my mind can take.

**15 reviews before I update again :P Or around 15 if I'm feeling nice (: xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N Thank you for the reviews.. I know this is a quick update, but i'm ill so I have free time, and it was this or a chemistry essay... :P enjoy x**

"I know your name is not Grace" Katherine said. She stood in front of me, her long blonde hair blew in the wind coming through the window.

We were in the basement of their HQ. The walls and floor were grey with one small window. I was sat on a chair with my hands tied behind my back.

"My name is Grace and I was kidnapped by vampires, that's all I have to say" I said.

"Fine be that way" Katherine said. She produced a gun from her pocked and aimed it at my head.

"One last chance to tell me the truth or bye bye liar" she said smirking.

I just shook my head.

"Fine, 3...2...1.." She cocked the gun and I closed my eyes, preparing for the shot.

"KAT STOP!" someone yelled. My eyes shot open and I saw the young girl from earlier standing at the door.

"What is wrong Emily?" Katherine asked sounding pissed.

"She's Jacob's. Vampires want to come and collect her. Her names Georgia, she's some famous vamp slayer" Emily explained.

I just sighed.

"A slayer?" Katherine asked, she looked surprised.

"Yeah, the vamps want to know if they can come and get her with out upsetting the treaty" Emily asked taking a mobile out of her pocket.

"Fine" Katherine said.

Emily nodded and left the room.

Katherine and I just glared at each other until Emily came back.

"Vamps are arriving in 5 minutes, they said to make sure she doesn't escape" as she said the last sentence she looked at me warily.

"What ever, send Greg in to babysit her. I'm going out"

Emily nodded again and they both left.

While they were gone I managed to move my chair nearer to the wall and using a nail sticking out of the wall I cut the rope that bound my hands.

I rubbed the red rope burns until they disappeared. When I looked up a man was standing in the door way.

"Come on the vamps are waiting upstairs" he walked over to me and roughly turned meround, then he marched me up the stairs holding my hands behind my back.

When we reached the front door Gaz and Baz were standing there waiting.

Baz tied my hands behind my back before throwing me over his shoulder, as Gaz thanked Emily.

"My gift is teleporting" Baz explained, before I knew it we where back in Jacobs father office.

Only this time Jacob was sitting behind the desk and about 10 vampires were in the room.

The only ones that I recognized where Matt, Colin and Jacob.

They stopped talking when I arrived.

"Everyone leave apart from Georgia, Matt and Colin" Jacob ordered.

As the vampires left Baz sat me down on a chair in front of Jacobs desk.

"Sebastian you may leave now" Jacob said, Baz nodded once before leaving.

"So.. how was the party?" I asked and smirked at my own cheekiness.

"Well Georgia it was fantastic, apart from one of my friends was stabbed. Don't suppose you know who stabbed Colin?" Jacob asked.

"Probably someone amazingly clever and smart" I said and smiled sweetly at Colin.

I heard Matt laugh.

"Well I have a little present for you" Jacob said. He took a necklace out of one of his desk draws.

It was a beautiful silver locket. He handed it to Matt who fastened it around my neck and cut the ropes that bound my hands.

"Aw Jacob you shouldn't have" I gushed sarcastically.

"It will tell us where you are if you happen to get lost again" Jacob explained.

I reached up and tried to take it of but it sent an electric shock down my arm. I frowned as the guys laughed.

"Can I go now?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood for small talk

Jacob nodded and I left. It took me half an hour to find my bedroom. Stupid giant house.

I walked into my room and slammed the door. I stormed onto the balcony and sat cross legged on the cold stones. I don't know why I was so angry. I couldn't get away from these bloody vampires. Every time I escaped they found me.

Before I knew it my anger had turned to sadness. Sad images filled my mind. No more of John's barbecues. I was never going to be able to sneak out for a cigarette at midnight again, or slap the school slut in the face.

Tears flowed down my cheeks and I started thinking about the worst night of my life.

_10 years earlier._

"_Daddy, where's Lucy?" I asked, I hadn't seen my elder sister for a few days and I was getting suspicious._

"_I don't know Pet. Go up to bed and get some rest" my father said. He had his worried face on. He was sitting at his desk, glasses on and rifling through the mountain of paper on his desk. _

_I nodded and plodded up the stairs to my room. It was pink with dalmatian wall paper. I slammed my pink bedroom door. My father was keeping stuff from me and I didn't like it. _

_As I sat down on my bed someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed but a hand was clamped over my mouth. Someone dragged me towards my bedroom window backwards. Before I could struggle we were flying through the air. I screamed and fainted. _

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_I woke up in a small clearing in a forest. I froze, my sister was unconscious next to me. I screamed and screamed. _

"_Shut up kid" 5 men had come out of the forest and were walking towards us. _

_I tried dragging Lucy away from them but it was no use. _

_One man held me back while another grabbed my sister. The man holding my sister cleared his throat._

"_Georgia your daddy's been very naughty, he killed my son. So now I'm going to kill his daughters"the man said._

_I screamed as he tore of both my sisters arms. Next he ripped of her feet and dangles them in front of my feet._

"_I want to rip her apart, but that would waste good blood" the man told me. With that he grew giant fangs and tore into my sisters throat._

_End of Flashback._

The bastard had spared my life, only so I could run back to my dad and tell him what had happened.

That was why I hated vampires, I swore on my sisters life that I would kill every single one of them, or die trying.

"Georgia" I turned around to see Harry the piano guy standing by the door. I remembered what his gift was, he could read minds.

"Did you see?" I asked quietly, if he had seen my flashback or read my mind I would kill him. That stuff was private.

He nodded.

"I didn't mean to" he said.

I picked up the nearest object I could find and threw it at him. I didn't care what he had come here for.

"Get out" I yelled. Stupid vampires.

He left. Oh God he would probably tell Jacob. Actually I don't care if he tells Jacob. Then Jacob will know why I hate them all so much.

I fell asleep on the floor thinking of ways to hurt these stupid leeches.

**Jacob's POV**

"I thought you were leaving?" I asked Matt.

"I'm staying to make sure you don't do anything to Georgia. I know you apologised, but you can still loose it sometimes and she doesn't deserve to die because of your mistake" Matt replied.

"I know I lost it, and I know I screwed up. I want you to stay and make sure I don't do something stupid." I said.

"Good" Matt smiled and held out his hand.

Instead of shaking his hand I gave him a giant bear hug and we both laughed.

**Georgia's POV**

I woke up to see Jacob, Matt and Colin standing above me.

I scowled at them and sat up.

"What do you want?" I asked as I stood up.

"I want to make a deal with you" Jacob said. I sat on my bed.

"Go on.." I prompted.

"Well, Matt, Colin and I attend a school for vampires each year, and this year is our last year. The school is on an island off the coast. If you can escape from the school more than 3 times this school year, then I'll take you back to John and leave you there, I won't come back and I won't bother you."

I thought about it. There was obviously a catch.

"What's the catch?" I asked bluntly.

Matt laughed. "There isn't one"

"What happens if I don't escape more than 3 times?" I asked.

"You come back here and I'll turn you, then you'll live here with us until you die" Jacob said.

Jesus that was the definition of hell.

"What if I say no?"

"Then I'll turn you into a vampire anyway" Jacob said and smirked. Arse hole!

"One more question, did Harry tell you about yesterday?" I was hoping Jacob would shake his head.

He nodded "Yes, Georgia not all vampires a-" but I cut him of.

"No offence Jacob, but I'm not in the mood for a lecture."

He frowned. "Are you coming back to school or not?" he asked.

There was only one answer.

"Guess so" I replied. It was going to be one very interesting year.

**A/N Sorry it's short, but I couldn't make it any longer with out making it like 30 pages long :P I pinky promise the next chapter will be much longer. **

**Review :P **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks you for reviews.. you never realise how much reviews count until you start writing :P I have many big surprises coming up in the next few chapters.. so review ;) x**

I closed my eyes as the plane took off. I hated the sinking feeling in my stomach as the plane launched itself high into the sky.

I heard Jacob laughing at my discomfort from the seat to my left. I opened my eyes and scowled at him. Matt laughed at my scowl from the seat to my right.

I ignored the two guys and looked around the plane. It was full of vampire guys. I suddenly had a horrible thought.

"Er, Jacob where are all the girls?"

"Your the only one, it's an all boys school but they made an exception for you because of your manly features" Jacob replied.

Oh my bloody great big fat God. I would be stuck in a school with a bunch of male testosterone and to make it worse they were all giant snobby leeches?

"Your a giant arse hole, you know that right?" I told Jacob.

He smiled "Yup"

After 10 minutes of silence a air host produced a tray with a biscuit and a coffee. I thanked him and started sipping my coffee. It was disgusting, I pushed it away in disgust. I noticed a wooden tooth pick lying on the tray. I twirled it between my fingers in a menacing way.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Nothing" I replied in a guilty voice.

"Give it to me" Jacob held out his hand.

"Nope"

"Now!" Jacob replied his tone now sharp and demanding. Some of my fellow passengers stared at the commotion.

"Rather not" I replied and smirked at Jacobs annoyance.

"Georgia.." Jacob warned.

"What? The United Kingdom is a free country and all citizens have rites. If I want to twiddle this tooth pick I jolly well will" I replied and smirked.

Jacob growled.

"Fine" I said, but instead of placing it in his hand, I stabbed it through his palm.

He yelped and I laughed.

"Pay back for not telling me about the school" I stated.

"Your so dead when you can't escape" Jacob said as he pulled the tooth pick out of his hand.

An announcement disrupted our argument.

"This is your captain speaking, we will be landing shortly. Thank you for flying with us and we home you enjoyed the flight. Staff to their seats please."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was about to get out of the car and face this new challenge but Jacob stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Your time starts when you get out of the car. More than 3 escapes and your free, you know what happens if you don't escape" he smirked then continued "any questions?"

"Er, just one, what counts as an escape, like how far from the school counts as escape?" I asked.

"Seeing as I'm being nice, just over the main wall" He said and smirked.

I ripped myself from his smug grasp and stomped out of the car. My jaw dropped. The school was one giant building with a couple of small out buildings. There was a giant brick wall with barbed wire spirals looking deadly on top. There was one exit which was a giant pure iron gate which we had just driven through.

"This is going to be a little harder than I thought" I muttered.

"Yes, yes it is" Jacob said smugly from behind me.

I growled at him and stormed of, there has to be another exit.

I think I was a half way round the school wall ( I was walking round the inside of the wall looking for an exit) when I saw the crack. I walked up to it and inspected it. It was a tiny vertical crack that went straight down the rock wall. I pushed against it and at first it didn't budge, I had to use all my body weight until I finally heard a crack and a secret door made out of rock opened.

I smirked and then took off. I ran until I reached a stream, there was a small plastic green boat and 2 ores so I jumped in and started rowing down the stream. I wonder if the leeches have realised I'm gone yet.

I swore as a fish jumped up from the water and scared the crap out of me. After half an hour of rowing I realised how relaxing it was. I was rowing on a stream through a river, the only sounds were of a tiny insects rustling through the slightly frosted winter leaves that lay on the river banks.

I was so enticed in my surroundings I didn't notice the rapids that were only a few metres away. I screamed as the boat hit the rapids. The rapids pushed and pulled the boats in different directions down the stream until one giant rapid capsized the boat.

I screamed again and inhaled a mouthful of water as I plunged into the icy cold water. My head thumped on a large rock but I felt no pain, my body was already numb from the cold water.

The rapids pulled my numb body down the stream until luckily I managed to grab hold of a large rock pointing above the water level.

"JACOB!" I screamed as I clung onto the rock. My body temperature was dropping by the second and my fingers kept slipping on the green moss on the rock.

I listen out wishing I would hear footsteps but all I heard was the gushing water around me.

My fingers were now bleeding from the sharp rock but I felt no pain. My hands where blue and I guessed if I looked in the mirror my lips would be blue as well.

My strength was leaving my as the waves of water bashed into my numb body.

"Jacob" I whispered one last time, my fingers lost there grip, I didn't have the strength to scream as I plunged into the cold deep water.

**Jacob's POV**

I was swearing at myself for letting Georgia escape so quickly. Matt and I were searching the woods for her, one of the grounds keepers had reported a boat missing so we assumed she was somewhere in the woods or on the lake.

"Jacob!" I heard Georgia scream, although even with my amazing hearing it was barely audible, she was far away and in danger.

I hope I get to her in time.

**A/N Lol I need the Easteneders theme tune at the end :P Reviewwww and I shall love you forever. -Emma x**


	9. Chapter 9

**As I said in my other story, I am going to start replying to your reviews to show you how much they mean to me () :P **

**A while ago Falicia asked how I got the names Gaz and Baz, and I kept meaning to answer her but kept forgetting, so here is your answer. I have two friends called Garry and Barry (they're twins) and for nicknames we call them Gaz and Baz. **

**458 – I know my chapters are short at the moment, but I shall work on making them longer :) Also.. well done on your stories.. they're looking great :) x**

**TinnyVSTara – Thank you for the review, your soo dedicated. You've reviewed almost all my chapters :D x**

**Rocktheroxie – Thank you for your many reviews ! Glad you like it, keep reviewing ! :) x**

**MySilentEmoSide – Thank you :) x**

**Sapphireuncovered0123 – Will do x**

**GingaNinja – Hehe love your name :P Thanks for the review x.**

Chapter 9

At first I struggled against the cold, dark, misty water swallowing me. I wondered if Jacob would miss me, I knew that I didn't hate him, I would say I almost liked him. If he wasn't a leech he might be more than a friend.

And Matt, he had always stuck up for me. Even though he was a vampire he had always shown kindness towards me, even though I stabbed his brother. Last was Colin, I had hurt him by stabbing him. I had blatantly betrayed his trust, but all he did was smile and be nice to me.

Even though Matt and Colin were nice, I was drawn towards Jacob. Even after what he had done, I still felt safe around him. I wanted to be out of this bloody stream and in his arms. His safe strong arms. I wanted to smell his smell one more time. I knew if I wasn't in the stream tears would be streaming down my face. Even though Jacob had hurt me, he had violated me, even now, I still wanted him.

The lack of oxygen disturbed me from my dreaming of Jacob. I realised my time was running out, I just hoped it would come quickly and with no pain.

I took one last gasp of oxygen and let myself fade into the blackness that welcomed me with open arms.

**Jacobs POV**

I ran as fasts as my legs would take me towards the stream. I heard the thunder rumble in the sky as rain dropped onto my face. Lightning lit up the sky as I ran.

I didn't know why I cared for Georgia the way I did. The look in her eyes after I had bitten her, I could deal with the hate in her eyes, but the fear and sadness was impossible to look at.

As I reached the stream I saw her body lying at the bottom. No, no, no! I could see her blue lips, her eyes were open and starring right at me.

I dived into the water grabbing her body. Her eyes made no response when I jumped in the water. You didn't have to be a doctor to know that that wasn't a good sign. I dragged her body from the water and gently lay her on the ground. Her heart beat was none existent.

"Georgia!" I shouted at her, pleading with her to live.

I started doing CPR, I heard her ribs crack under the force. I kept going until she spluttered and coughed up water.

I didn't know how long she had been with out oxygen. Her eyelids didn't flutter open so I pulled her into my arms. I stroked her sodden hair. How had I let her so close to death? How had I let my Georgia get so close? Did I just call her my Georgia?

"Jake?" I heard Matt say. I didn't have to look up to see he was standing above me.

When I didn't respond Matt spoke again.

"Jacob, you need to get her back man" he said, he sounded worried but I didn't know why.

"She's alive" I said, I had meant to sound reassuring but my voice came out unsteady.

I heard Matt kneel down beside me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Jake, she is going into a coma. If you want her to ever open her eyes again, you need to take her back to the school. There are doctors there, please?"

With out a word I got up. I held Georgia's limp body carefully in my arms. I had no idea why I was so protective of her, but I was.

I ran in the direction of the school. It was equipped with a giant medical centre. I stopped outside the gates. They were locked.

"Open the gates!" I shouted. There was no answer. I kicked the gates with all my might, but the only damage was a giant dent in one of the bars.

"Jacob?" Philip, the normal gate guard questions.

"Yes you utter pillock. Let me in now!" I shouted at him.

He didn't reply but the gates groaned before opening. I didn't bother to thank Philip, he was a knob if I'm being honest. I ran towards the Medical Centre. It was a fairly big out building that was open 24/7.

I opened the door and shouted for one of the nurses.

"Oh my, what happened?" The vampire nurse asked as she looked at the considerably pale Georgia in my arms.

"No time to explain. Where's the human doctor?" I asked. There was one human doctor that lived in the school. Dr Sharp knew about vampires and worked here under the condition that he would not be harmed and would be paid way more than a normal doctor.

"You called" Said Dr Sharp as he came out of one of the treatment rooms. He had grey hair and deep brown eyes. He looked jolly until he noticed Georgia.

"What did you do to her? Get her through to the intensive care unit" he said. He led me through to a white room. It had a single hospital style bed and there were loads of hospital machines around it.

I placed her on the bed and started explaining what happened to the doctor as he connected all the machines to Georgia.

"I found her in the lake. She kind off escaped. When I found her she wasn't breathing. I gave her CPR and I reckon some of her ribs are cracked." I said quickly.

I heart monitor started beeping as the doctor connected it to Georgia. Two nurses had come in and were fussing around Georgia, attaching her to more machines.

"How long was she without oxygen?" The doctor asked.

"I-I don't know. 5 minutes maybe?" I stuttered. I couldn't take my eyes of Georgia. She looked so fragile attached to all the machines.

"That's not good" he handed me a pair of scissors "Cut her clothes of apart from her underwear, the nurses are to busy and if she stays in those wet clothes any longer she'll get pneumonia."

I hesitantly walked up to her. I cut her top of and was shocked at what I saw. Her chest was purple with a couple of lumps sticking out.

The doctor pushed me out the way and I watched as he pressed down on the lumps until they cracked back into place.

When the doctor moved I proceeded to cut of her jeans. They took skinny to a new level. I got fed up with using the scissors and used my nails instead. Once I had chucked her soaked clothes away I covered her freezing body with the sheet and blanket.

I stepped back and let the doctor attach a drip.

"What are you doing now?" I asked. The doctor was fiddling with a machine and a nurse was placing an oxygen mask over Georgia's mouth.

"I'm putting her into a coma" he started but before he could begin I cut him off.

"What? Coma's are serious! Don't!" I protested but Matt had arrived and held me back as the doctor explained.

"Georgia was with out oxygen for a long time. If you want to stop any brain damage, then she needs to go into a coma, she is going into one anyway." the doctor explained. I calmed down until her heart monitor went from beebing steadily to one deathly beep.

"What's happening?" I shouted rushing towards her.

"Move!" The doctor shouted at me as he rushed towards her.

"Get him out!" The doctor shouted at Matt.

Matt grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. As Matt closed the door I saw them shocking her chest.

"Jake! Calm down dude ok?" Matt said as he grabbed my shoulders and shook them. I didn't move until I heard the long beep return to normal place.

I sighed and collapsed to the ground putting my head in my hands.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Matt asked concerned.

I sighed before spilling all my emotions.

**Georgia's POV**

I knew I wasn't awake, but I was somewhere.

I slowly opened my eyes. I screamed at what I saw.

My father, mother and sister were standing on the other side of the meadow.

I was sitting in in a meadow with long green grass. I smiled and ran towards my family.

I jumped into my fathers arms. He embraced me and my mother rubbed her hand on my back.

"Y-Your real" I stuttered in excitement "Where are we?" I asked again before they answered.

"Most people think of this as heaven. It is not your time to die, so DO NOT leave this meadow" my father warned.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"If you leave the meadow darling, you will die and stay here forever" my mother explained.

She had died when I was 3. My father had never told me how, I rememberd her slightly but our house had been full of photo's of her.

"Oh my baby girl" my mother said. She held my face in her hands.

"Mum" I said quietly.

"We need to tell you things, let's sit" my sister said.

I smiled at her and sat cross legged on the grass.

"I have missed you" I told my family.

"We have watched over you" my father explained. He clenched his knuckles with anger.

"Why are you angry?" I asked.

"Because you where kidnapped, and I was not there to protect you!" my father said.

"You could not have helped being killed. I have coped fine" I explained.

"We need to talk to you about Jacob" my mother said. I nodded.

"Do you have feelings for him?" my father asked me seriously.

I didn't know what to say. If I told the truth my father might get angry. I decided the truth was better than a lie.

"Yes, yes I do" I said quietly.

"Love?" my mother asked.

"I don't know. In the stream all I could think of was him. He has done so many things to me, bad things, but there's this look in his eyes. It makes me melt. I think soon I will love him" I blurted out.

There was silence.

"Please don't be mad" I begged. I couldn't deal with it if my family didn't approve.

"We are not man darling, we are happy" My mother said. I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Your love is real, he loves you and you love him. I cannot stand in the way of love. He will not hurt you any more. I know that much" my father said.

"Enough of love, we need to talk about the power!" My sister snapped. She was still moody after dying, I noted.

"Yes" my mother continued.

"One vampire I slayed, before he died made a prophecy. He said one of my daughters would be gifted with a great power. The power that could wipe out or control vampires. Lucy was dead when he made the prophecy, so you will have the power."

I was speechless. No this could not be happening.

"What?" I stuttered.

"You heard me love" my father said softly.

"What kind of power?" I asked

"We don't know, I'm sorry love your time is running out. You must return to your life." my mother said.

We stood up.

"I don't want to go. I haven't had enough time with you guys!" I protested.

I eyed the edge of the meadow. If I walked, I could stay here forever. Live with my family for once. I took a deep breath.

I had to choose.

Spending the rest of eternity with my family.

Or going back to life with Jacob and finding out what this bloody power was.

I took another deep breath, my gaze was still at the end of the meadow.

I knew which choice I would make.

**Jacobs POV**

"I have only known her for a short time. She has changed me. I feel alive for once. I haven't noticed these feeling until now, because now, she might not come back. A-and if she doesn't come back, I don't know what I would do. I can't believe I'm going to say this about a human but … I think"

I took a deep breath.

"I think I'm in love with her"

**Haven't edited it because I have an essay to do. Do you prefer it quicker but with more mistakes.. or no mistakes but it would take longer to update?**

**Review, and tell me your views.. :P x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holly macaroni cheese! I got an amazing amount of reviews :D You now have no excuse for not reviewing loads ;) x**

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME – Heheee your name is soooo long :L Glad you liked it :) x**

**Sapphireuncovered0123 – :P update is here finally.**

**TinnyVSTara – Hehe the power will be revealed in the next few chapters :). I read two of your stories and they are great :D update soon eh'? **

**Dawnvamp – Thank you for your 4 reviews! Lol I don't even know what a beta is? and one of my best friends is called Georgia, so that's where the name came from. I know there are some crabby grammar mistakes, I was going to fix them, but I decided to start writing this instead, so I shall correct them later :) x**

**Rocktheroxie – Lol I shall keep typing away. Thanks for the review and you can say 'omg I love it' 50 times, I won't mind ;) x**

**GingaNinja - :') your name makes me chuckle. Sorry I'll try not to murder you with the suspense ;) x**

**Vampiregirl458 – I will update now.. :P Thanks for the review x**

**458- I will practice my editing skills so I edit fast :) and n'awww thank you :) I love your reviews.. they always make me smile :P x**

**Vampfan3oh3 – Hehe glad you liked the story and I will update now :) x**

**ChaR17 – Thank you for the review, and thank you for keeping on reviewing ;) x**

**Falicia – I know paramore, but I only like the song 'only exception' I've heard off all time low, but i'm not really into that kind of music ;P Have you heard of... Olly murs, The Script, Mark Ronson or Take that? x**

_Spending the rest of eternity with my family._

_Or going back to life with Jacob and finding out what this bloody power was. _

_I took another deep breath, my gaze was still at the end of the meadow. _

_I knew which choice I would make. _

I sprinted towards the end of the meadow, the grass tickled my bare feet. I couldn't leave my family, I had just been reunited with them after such a long time. I wasn't ready to go back.

Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop. I turned to see my sister holding my arm with a scowl on her face, why was she so grumpy these days. Before I could snap at her for stopping me she slapped me across the cheek.

"Slaps still hurt when your not on earth" I muttered as I rubbed my cheek.

"Have you come to your senses you complete fuckwit?" My sister growled at me.

"What was that slap for?" I yelled at her.

"You really want to stay here?" she yelled back.

Before I could answer she spoke again, well more like yelled or ranted.

"You can have a chance at life, at love! But no! Your to stupid to see sense. When you die you will come here with out a choice. You will see us again! Your so stupid. That Jacob dude actually takes an interest in you! No one has ever taken an interest in you!"

She paused her ranting, taking a deep breath then continued but in a calmer yet sad voice.

"When I died, I had never felt love, sure I'd felt the love for my family, but not for a guy. I always watched you from here. I envied you. Your summer romances with the druggie bad boys and the way you where oblivious to the guys that fancied you and smiled every time you walked past. You have the chance to feel love, and I don't want you to let it all go. Georgia, you need to go back. Find your true love and live a happy life."

She finished her speech still holding my arm gently. She nodded towards the black vortex that had appeared.

"Go back to where you belong" she whispered sadly.

I turned towards her "I'm so sorry, I love you so much and I want to go back but I also want to stay here an-" I rambled on but she held her hand up to stop me.

"Just go you fool" She said and smiled.

I hugged her and my parents. I waved as I stepped into the blackness, awaiting my fate.

**Jacobs POV**

I was standing outside Georgia's room. It had been 4 days. She hadn't made a move. They had tried to take her out of the coma yesterday and the day before, but she always resisted. I had stayed with her every second. Matt had bought me food as I refused to leave her side.

The doctor looked at me sadly. His eyes were filled with sadness and sorrow.

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good, we can't get Georgia out of the coma. She is on life support and the chances of her living through this are very little. I think you need to think about the possibility of unhooking the machines and letting her pass in peace."

"S-She won't wake up?" I stuttered. This wasn't happening. I couldn't loose her. I had just realised my feeling for her.

"I'm sorry" The doctor said.

"Take off the life support. I don't want her to die hooked up to all the machines." I said slowly. Tears rolled down my cheeks which was remarkable as it took a hell of a lot of emotion to make a vampire cry.

I watched through the door way as the nurses unhooked the life support machine. I turned away.

"What's wrong? Is she awake?" I turned to see Matt walking through the front door of the medical centre carrying my daily blood bag. He took one look through the doorway. He connected the look on my face and what the nurses where doing.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Jake" he said quietly. I waved him off. I had no words to say. I had failed her. If I had run a little faster or kept a better eye on her I would have gotten to her in time. I screamed out in pain, not physical but mental.

I turned and punched the wall as hard as I could. My fist went straight through the wall making a giant hole. More tears flowed as I collapsed to the ground. I watched Matt walk into Georgia's room giving me some peace.

I buried my head in my hands. I stayed in the same position for a few minutes just thinking about Georgia, her wonderful smile and the way she had such an evil smirk. I would never hear her amazing voice again. She would never struggle against my grip for about an hour before nutting me, I would never see the frustration in her eyes as I used my power on her. I would never see the way she walked, the way she wiggled her bottom and swayed her hips as she walked. Never, ever, again.

I felt someone kneel down beside me.

"Jake" I heard Matt say.

"What" I sniffled.

"S-She's alive, she's come out of the coma naturally with no life support" he said but I didn't hear anything after the word alive. I shot up from the floor and sprinted towards her room. I burst through the door and saw her lying on the bed. Her hand twitched.

If my smile got any bigger I would have torn my skin. I pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. The nurse explained how her senses would come back one at a time as she came out of the coma.

I grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I swear she squeezed back but it could have been my imagination.

**Georgia's POV**

I could hear the faint sound of a heart monitor, my stomach felt heavy. I tried to open my eyes. It took a few tries until my eyelids parted and light flooded in.

I groaned, I felt like crap. I thought a coma made you better. Liars!

I coughed and the heaviness on my stomach disappeared.

"Georgia?" I heard a voice ask. It sounded familiar but I couldn't put the voice with a face.

"Hey nurse, she's waking up" the voice said again. It sounded happy. I couldn't open my eyes enough to see clearly.

"It will take a few minutes for the vision to come back" a female voice said.

She was right. It took two minutes for my vision to come back. I turned my head to the side and saw Jacob sitting beside me.

"Jacob" I said quietly. My throat hurt like hell.

"Hey you, you should stop dying. It's quite emotional really" he said and smiled. He lightly squeezed my hand.

I smiled. My sister was right. He did like me and I liked him.

_2 Weeks Later_

"C'mon, it will be out in less than a second" Jacob said. He rubbed my back. The nurse was holding my hand about to take the cannula out. I hated needles.

"No, no, no" I whined as I buried my head into Jacobs chest.

"Relax, keep still" Jacob whispered in my ear, I knew he was using his power but I didn't mind.

He had visited me everyday. Matt came every couple of days. Colin had moved back with his girlfriend because she was pregnant, dirty boy.

"OWWWWWW!" I wined as the nurse pulled the needle from my arm.

"Your such a baby" Jacob teased.

"Some of us don't have rock hard skin and an annoyingly high pain threshold!" I teased.

"Some of us are uber cool" Jacob said and smirked.

"Your annoying Jackyboos" I said and smirked.

"Don't call me that Georgipoos, and you love me really" he replied.

"Sure do. Can I ask you something" I asked.

"Sorry my opening hours are between 9 and 4, you'll have to call back later" he replied sarcastically.

"Ha-ha your so funny. I was going to ask, why don't all you vampires hate me? I have killed so many of you guys, how come you don't hold a grudge?" I asked. It had bothered me for ages. None of the vampires I had met had seemed to hate me.

"Well, you kill rogue vampires. The ones that kill humans for the pleasure and not for food. Most vampires don't intentionally kill humans, they just feed on them then take away their memory. Normally the good vampires have to kill the rogues, but you do our job for us. So I guess we are all grateful, also they know what you can do so probably don't want to get on the wrong side of you."

"Hmm" I mused.

"I spoke to the doctor earlier" Jacob said, changing the subject.

"Oh really?" I asked. I wanted to know when I could leave the medical centre.

"He said you could leave today, but I'm afraid your not aloud to walk. I'm going to have to carry you the whole way" Jacob said. I knew he was lying about the last part.

"Oh dear, I guess you will have to" I said sadly and sighed.

Jacob chuckled at my sarcasms. He lifted me off the bed in a bridal fashion.

"To your new dorm!" He declared and started skipping out of the medical centre door.

I laughed. In the past few weeks he had shown me his kind side. He had told me his feeling for me and I had told him mine. We hadn't kissed yet because I had been recovering and he was scared of hurting me.

I giggled as Jacob pretended to drop me.

"I'm sorry I have butter fingers, Lurpack all the way baby" he said and I giggled again.

He carried me towards the dorm building. He had told me that I shared a dorm with him and Matt and some other vampire.

"Close your eyes bub" Jacob said. I knew what he was doing. I closed my eyes and felt the air whip through my hair as Jacob ran using his vampire speed up the stairs.

We stopped outside a door with a room number 38. I smiled as Jacob kicked the door open. There was a vampire with brown hair and blue eyes lying on one of the four beds reading a book. He smiled as Jacob dumped me on one of the beds.

"Now stay puppy" Jacob teased. I laughed.

"Go fetch the pain killers doggy" I teased back. Jacob smiled as he went into the en suite bathroom to get the pain killers.

I turned to look at my new room mate.

He smiled at me. "Christian" he said in a smooth yet rather camp voice.

"Georgia" I replied and smiled. He was gorgeous, but weren't all vampires these days?

Jacob returned from the bathroom carrying a pack of ibuprofen. I smiled and took two, my broken rips still ached.

"Just to point out, if it wasn't obvious. I'm gay, so you can walk in front of me naked and I won't bat an eyelid" Christian said.

I laughed "I'll make sure I forget my towel when I get in the shower eh'?"

"Ha-ha maybe not, I think Jacob would cut my testicles off darling" he replied.

I smiled and turned to Jacob who was sitting next to me on my bed. He pulled me into him backwards and rapped his arms around me protectively.

"I'll sell them on Ebay before you can sew them back on" Jacob said. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not so I just laughed.

"So did Jacob ask you yet?" Christian asked changing the topic from his testicles.

"Er nope?" I questioned confused.

"Oh darling he was supposed to ask you if you would sing a song at the winter ball on Saturday. Everyone here wants to hear you sing." he replied.

"I was going to ask when we got to the room" Jacob said, his mouth right next to me ear. He kissed me lightly on the cheek and I smiled.

"Er, how can you have a ball in an all boys school? That is if your not on the other side of the fence?" I asked.

"Darling, just call me gay I won't mind" Christian said and I smiled again. I was starting to like him even more.

"The guys can invite girls, but there's still more guys than girls so I'm keeping you tightly next to me all night, wouldn't want someone else to fall for you" Jacob said and started nibbling my ear.

"Er, sure I'll sing, but is 2 days enough time to practice?" I asked.

"Babe, you could sing a concert at Wembley with only 30 seconds notice and still rock the stage" Jacob said momentarily detaching himself from my ear.

I pulled away from him and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm having a shower, I stink!" I said before closing the door and locking it. I didn't trust Jacob not to sneak it and steal my towels.

As I got into the giant power shower my thoughts trailed back to when I was in the coma. I had told Jacob about seeing my family. He had been sensitive. I had also told him about how my sister was talking to me in dreams, sometimes when I fell asleep I would meet up with her and we would chat until I woke up.

Everyone at the school had heard that Jacob and I were now a couple. Jacob said if I wanted to go home he would take me, but I just wanted to stay with him for the moment. We had a plan, I would get better fully, we would finish the school year, then go and visit John. I missed my foster father and I know that he had reported me missing. Jacob had said that he had kept an eye on him. The police turned him away saying that because I had called I obviously hadn't been abducted.

I had sent John a letter saying I was sorry and that I would visit soon, Jacob had taken it and put it through the letter box himself. I was paranoid that it would get lost in the post.

I washed my hair with shampoo only. I couldn't be bothered with conditioner. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself up in a fluffy white towel.

I walked out of the steamy bathroom to see Jacob and Christian chatting.

"Jackyboos, where did you put my clothes baby cakes?" I teased, he hated being called weird names.

"Georgiepoos, they are in the cupboard my dearest" Jacob replied before returning to his conversation with Christian.

I walked over to the wardrobe and picked out some pants and a bra. I searched for my skinny jeans but couldn't find them.

"Watcha looking for?" Jacob asked behind me. I jumped about a metre in the air and hit my head on the door of the wardrobe.

"Don't sneak up on me!" I moaned and rubbed my head.

He chuckled and rubbed my back. "Jeans, where are my jeans?" I asked still rubbing my head. I had to use one hand to stop my towel from dropping to the floor exposing private goods.

"Dearest, they are right in front of you." Jacob pointed out. He was pointing to the shelf in front of me, sure enough my jeans where folded up and sitting there.

"Smart arse" I said.

I grabbed a top and went back into the bath room. 5 minutes later I walked out dressed in my deep blue skinny jeans and a white top. My hair was up in a damp pony tail.

Christian wolf whistled and Jacob glared at him.

"I may be gay but I can still wolf whistle at her sexy style" Christian said and smiled.

"Sure you can, if you want me to sell your testicles on Ebay.. go ahead" Jacob said, dead serious.

I walked up to him and sat on his lap.

"What are we doing now captain?" I asked.

"Well, you want to go down to the dinning hall? They have normal food because vampires like the taste."

"Sure, I'm hungry" I said, as if on cue my stomach grumbled.

Christian and I linked arms just to annoy Jacob. We skipped towards the dinning hall, Jacob followed behind, I didn't need to turn around to know that he had a scowl on his face.

Christian opened a giant set of oak doors. I started at the hundred pairs of eyes that turned towards us. They hovered over us for a few seconds before returning to their meals.

Jacob took my hand and led me over to get a tray. I got a nice looking stir fry, Jacob and Christian had a lasagne.

We settled at a table and Matt walked over to join us. He smiled at me and I returned his smile.

I noticed everyone was still looking at me, eyeing me up.

"This is getting creepy" I whispered in Jacob's ear.

"Don't worry they'll stop looking in a minute, they're just jealous because your all mine" he said and pulled me closer. I smiled and started eating.

No one spoke, it was awkward every few seconds someone would glance over at our table. By the time I had finished I was fed up. I was going to show everyone that I was not something for sale.

"Jacob" I said. He turned towards me.

I trailed my finger down his sharp chin bone before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. I could feel his smile as he returned the kiss. His hands moved to my waist and I started running my fingers through his hair. I parted my lips and felt his tongue explore my mouth. I smiled as I heard wolf whistles and cheers from our audience.

**OK before you accuse me of writing a boring chapter... the next chapter has got so many surprises in it you will forgive me :) **

**I have a horrible amount of GCSE's next week so I probs wont update till next friday? However if you give me loadss of reviews I shall find time ;)**

**Review ;) x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N Due to the snow, my exams have been cancelled :D Don't you just love snow? **

**Anyways, your reviews made me smile and laugh, some of you guys.. ;) x**

**Dawnvamp – I'm updating early :P glad you liked it :) x**

**TinnyVSTara – hehe I love your reviews :) **

**Falicia – Aww not a fan of that kind off music. I'm hooked on two songs at the moment, olly murs – thinking of you and the script – for the first time. Er I don't really read apart from a few fan fiction stories and closer ;) I love to sing, but I'm not that serious. For a school talent show me and my friend Chris dressed up as Brin and Nessa from Gavin and Stacey and sang Islands in the stream, but I guess you have to be British to understand the little joke there ;). I love McFlys new song, haha I love a lot of the new songs out at the moment. Your song by ellie goulding is amazing ;) Thanks for the review. **

**458 – LOL I'm sure you would buy them ;) haha GCSE's are postponed, my teacher said I should use the free time to revise, but I was to tempted by the snowball fight :/ Haha thanks for the review x**

**Rocktheroxie – haha it's these important exams in the UK err don't know what their called in the US. Basicly you take them between year 10-11 in all subjects, then if you leave school at 16 they are your qualifications. LOL shitty explination ;) If that made no sense.. google it :P**

**Junebug17 – Thank you soo much for your reviews, i thought i was dreaming when it said like 10 fanfiction reviews on my email :P. **

**Bluemoon101 – Haha you make me chuckle.. cheers for the review ;) x**

I stared at myself in the miror. It was the night of the ball. I stared at my black dress, it had a tight courset style top and the skirt area was slightly puffy, not so that I looked like a marshmellow, but so that when I twirled my dress twirled elegantly with me.

My hair was down and straightened, there was a single big black rose in my hair that Jacob had given me. I had black mascara on and a smokey grey eye shadow. My lips were a rosey pink from lip gloss.

I puckered my lips as the my date knocked on the door or our dorm. I opened the door to see Jacob standing out side looking a little nervous.

"Wow, you look amazing" he complimented as he kissed me on the cheek.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie that stood out against his white shirt. Matt, Christian and Jacob had gotten ready in another dorm.

"So do you" I said and smiled as I took his arm.

As we walked down the corridor towards the ball room I thought of how I had agreed to sing in front of all these people. Oh God what if.. I suddenly had a thought.

"Jake, can vampires cry?" I asked.

He starred down at me in wonder.

"Yes, but it takes a lot of emotion. The average vampire only cries when his loved one dies. So don't die on me, I wouldn't want to ruin my mascare" he said.

"Your wearing mascara!" I exclaimed as I stopped and began inspecting his eyes.

He chuckled. "It was a joke dearest" he said and smirked.

"Well you can never be to careful with you" I teased as we entered the ball room.

There was a giant stage with a dj table in one corner and a piano in the other. Hundreds of students and their dates were dancing to _Mike Posner – Cooler than me_. I laughed as I saw a couple getting rather dirty on the dance floor.

Before I could protest Jacob had grabbed my hand and forced his way to the middle of the dance floor. The music was to loud to hear my heals click against the marble floor.

Jacob grabbed my hand and we danced. We had a few dirty moments, hehe, but not as bad as the couple that the head master dragged of the dance floor because they were practically 'doing it' on the dance floor.

"I need a drink" I said to Jacob, I did need a drink, but also all this dancing was tiring me out.

I didn't have to worry about him not hearing me over the loud music, he had that nifty vampire hearing.

I used Jake as my people plow to get through the crowd of dancers.

I was drinking a glass of punch when Matt came over to Jacob and I.

"Hey Jake, Georgia" He said. He had a pretty girl attatched to his arm.

We both said Hi.

"Ashley, it's fine go ask him to dance" Matt said to his female companion. She had been glancing at a guy for the last few minutes.

She smiled and left.

"Er, the band said they are ready for you" Matt continued.

"OK, get your kleenex's out guys" I said before giving my drink to Jacob and sauntering up to the stage. I told the band which song I would sing. I wanted to see if I could get any of the vamps to shed a tear.

The music died down and the crowd hushed. I listened to the piano play the intro before taking a deep breath.

"Didn't they always say that we were the lucky ones?

I guess that we were, babe we were once.

But luck'll leave you cause it is a faithless friend  
And in the end, when life has got you down  
You've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around.**"**

As I sang the first verse, I saw the vampires faces form shocked expressions as they heard the emotion in my voice. Jacob, Matt and Christian were standing next to each other looking proud.

"So hold on to me tight, hold on to me tonight  
We are stronger here together  
Than we could ever be alone  
So hold on to me, don't you ever let me go."

I held back tears as I sang, I thought about my life with out Jacob. It just seemed so.. boring. I never wanted Jake to let me go. I looked out into the crowd and saw that a few couples had started slow dancing. Victory! I thought as I saw a couple of female vampires with tears flowing down their cheeks.

It was as I sang the next verse that I noticed the differences.

"There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart  
But it's no one's fault, no it's not my fault  
Maybe all the plans we made might not work out  
But I have no doubt, even though it's hard to see  
I've got faith in us and I believe in you and me."

I eyed a male vampire, I could see the tears in his eyes but he wasn't allowing them to flow. "cry!" I thought as I sang. My eyes widened as his eyes went wide and tears flowed down his cheeks. His eyes searched around the room in panic.

As I sang the next chorus I noticed everybody in the room, their eyes, they were all wide in fear and panic. They also all had tears rolling down their cheeks.

I just wanted the song to stop so I could find out what was happening. As if by magic the band slowed down the song until the piano man played the final note. What the hell?

I ran of the stage towards Jake.

"What's going on?" I asked him, begging for the truth. Something was happening.

"We are being controlled" He replied in a monotone voice. His eyes didn't match his voice. They were wide with fear and concern.

"B-by who?" I stuttered.

"You" he replied in the same monotone.

"H-how?" I asked, I realised I was shaking.

"Your voice" he replied again in the monotone. His eyes were sad now as he saw the fear on my face.

Before I could cause any more damage, I ran out of the ball room. I kept running as tears fell down my cheeks. What was happening to me?

I burst through the door of my dorm and headed straight for the balcony. I collapsed to the ground.

**Jacobs POV **

I listened to Georgias voice. She was stunning, amazing, talented, beautiful and all mine. After the first verse tears began to fill my eyes.

I pushed them away. I turned to Christian who had appeared next to me. His eyes were wide with fright and he had tears pouring down his cheeks.

_Cry_ I heard Georgia say in my head. What? How was she telling me what to do in my head? Before I could ask Matt what was going on tears rolled down my cheeks, I tried to lift my hand to wipe them away but I couldn't move.

What the fuck is going on?

I looked around and noticed every one in the room was in the same position as me.

Georgia jumped of the stage and ran towards me.

"What's going on?" she asked me.

"We are being controlled" I replied, I hadn't even tried to talk, the words just came out in a monotne.

"B-by who?" She stuttered. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"You" I replied in the same monotone. How was I talking with out even trying.

"H-how?" She asked, her voice was stuttering and she was shaking with fear. I wanted to reach out and hug her but I was paralized.

"Your voice" I replied again in the monotone. Oh my god. Her voice had hipnotized us? Was that possible? Oh god.

Georgia's face was unreadable now. She looked hurt, shocked, confused, angry. So many different expressions.

As we all waited for the power Gee had over us to ware off I started thinking. There were vampires, humans, werewolves, witches and I think even a few pixies had shown up. She had controlled them all.

A girl started screaming as the effect wore off. Her boyfriend rubbed her back and started to soothe her as others came out of the power.

I turned to Christian and Matt.

We turned and ran towards our dorm.

**Georgias POV**

I could hear the screams of the people in the ball room as they broke out of the trance.

The door burst open, I saw Jacob running towards me. He englufed me in his arms. I cried into his chest as he rocked me back and forth.

I noticed Mr Rigby (our headmaster), Christian and Matt standing in the door way looking confused and shocked.

I turned my attention back to Jacob.

As I wound my arms around his waist and cried into his chest he whispered 4 words in my ear.

"Everything with be alright"

I knew he was wrong.

**A/N wooop sooo bloody cold... **

**I went shopping in the snow today, and there were so many american tourists in Canterbury! It was ridiculous, I don't have anything against Americans, but you can only say aluminium and tomato so many times. **

**Hehe review.. :P Basil :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Wowza.. I got the nicest reviews in the whole entire world :D. Thank you guys soooo much. I was going to update earlier but I have been manic ;) Here are your replies -**

**Rocktheroxie – Haha yeah.. lol don't know what they are but they sound similar ;) Thank youu :) you make me blush :') hehe chuckle :L and you may change your mind about wanting the power in the next few chappies :P x**

**458 – lol I know I was just teasing :P Just finished English GCSE coursework essay.. wasn't that bad.. but saying that I'll probs get 0%. LOL I doubt I will ever write a book and someone will want to publish it. I kinda want to write a comedy book, but havn't had any major inspiration yet ;). Tah for the review x**

**Sapphireuncovered0123 – Thank youuu glad you like it :) x**

**Immortal Spork – Haha your name never gets old, always makes me laugh :) Thanks for the review x**

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D – Have you made your name longer? Or is that just me? :P You'll have to wait and find out.. this chapter should answer most of your questions. **

**TinnyVSTara – Wow! Long review, I love you :D Stop guessing the plot! Haha er, Georgia isn't any kind of vampire, or maybe she is, I'll decide later ;) OMG you just gave me giant idea :) TY love your review hehe :) x**

**Junebug17 – Haha thanks for the review, I sometimes work in a friends cafe, and all these foregn people ask you to say thinks like scones and basil, because apparently it sounds funny in a British accent :P. The snow has now turned to ice and I am freezing my arse off. Aparrently the snow will be back soon though, well it snowed this morning for 5 minutes but didn't settle :P Oh god, I'm babbling. Thanks for the review :) x**

**Sassysue26 -Omg your review made me smile sooo much :D Thank you for the compliments (blush) lol, hope you like this chapter. X**

**Dawnvamp – Haha say aluminium and tomato in an american accent, then say it in a british acccent, major difference :) Thank you for the review (: x**

**Jezaline-Fury xx – You can never have to many kisses :P and thanks, I know that 458 and Queen of Broken Hearts are great authers, so means alot ;) Hope you like the chappie :) x**

**x Red Blood Lies Love x – Glad you liked it, and I love doing comedy bits, even though I'm not that funny ;) hehe chuckle :P Thanks x**

**VaMPS – Thank you :) err the song is called ... (checking last chapter :P) Hold on by Michael Buble, if you listen to it while reading the chapter, should give a good affect.. i hope :) xx**

**Wow, lots of replies. Sorry for those people who didn't review and had to scroll down for miles. Enjoy. X**

**Jacobs POV**

I closed the door quietly to our dorm. Georgia was sleeping soundly after lying in my arms crying for hours.

"Jacob we need to chat" I turned towards Mr Rigby, our headmaster.

I nodded and followed him into his office were Christian and Matt were already seated in leather arm chairs surrounding a fire place.

They looked up we entered.

"How is she?" They both asked at the same time. Normally I would have smirked but now wasn't the time.

"Not to good, she's sleeping." I replied as I settled into an identical arm chair.

"The King has already contacted me. He is sending guards right away for Georgia." he said as he settled into another arm chair.

"Why does she need guards?" Matt asked.

"There were so many different creatures in that ball room, and Georgia managed to control all of them. She could exterminate any race of mystical creatures if she wanted to" he pause and looked at the flames dancing in the fire place "or if she was forced to"

We all nodded.

"The King wished to see her, and he wants test done so that everyone is aware of the extent of her powers" he said slowly.

"She's a mess, I won't allow her to be pushed around by the King and his retched council!" I exclaimed.

Christian and Matt muttered in agreement.

"All your fathers are on that so called 'retched' council, and you cannot deny the council. The King has specified that she is to be moved to the Kings house for protection. Once the other leaders hear of her powers they will be after her, that is if they are not already after her." Mr Rigby continued.

"The shape shifters wouldn't dare break the treaty, they are almost extinct already!" Matt exclaimed.

"However there are still the 'mutts', pixies and witches." Mr Rigby replied.

"Georgia needs a stable environment at the moment, not a brand new giant castle with guards at every corner. She is virtually having a melt down at the moment, she will go over the edge if we push her even more!" I said, verging on the edge of yelling in the Headmasters face.

"Do not take that tone with me boy! This is the King we are talking about! You cannot just turn him down! She will leave when the guards arrive, you 3 are requested to go with her." Mr Rigby shouted.

I cringed and lowered my head "Sorry Sir, but I-" I began but he cut in.

"No! I will not talk to you any more about this matter, the guards will be here in the next 15 minutes to take you 3 and Georgia back to the King's mansion. You will go and wake Georgia up and get her stuff ready. Dismissed!" he said in a deadly tone.

Mr Rigby could scare a vampire shitless. He had to be firm if he was the Headmaster of an all boys vampire boarding school.

We stood up and left going towards our room. I didn't want to wake her up, but as Mr Rigby said, you can't say no to the King of all Vampires and his trusty council.

**Georgia's POV**

I was dreaming of a sandy beach when my sister entered.

I ran and hugged her, she smiled and stroked my hair.

"You found out about your power" she noted.

I frowned, "I was trying not to think about it" I said quietly.

"Why? It is an amazing gift. You can beat their 'leechy' buts!" She said and smiled.

I laughed "I'm in a relationship with a leech I will have you know!" I declared.

She smiled "Gia, you will be scared. It's normal, but you are also a strong and independent girl. Don't let them push you around. If they do I will haunt them forever"

I smiled. "Yeah having a pretty girl pop into your dreams must be 'hard'"

"_Georgiiaaaaa" _I heard Jacob whisper.

"What?" I questioned. How was he in my dreams.

"He is waking you up you mong. I will see you soon. I love you" She said as I faded into the blackness.

"Georgia!" Jacob yelled.

I gasped and sat up quickly, causing my forehead to make contact with Jacob's.

"Ow, I thought vampires had fast reactions" I muttered.

"You seem happier." Jacob noted.

"Yeah, I just want to stay here for a while, you know. Collect my thoughts and see if I can control this bloody power" I said.

Jacob looked uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked.

"Georgia, you can't stay here" he whispered.

"WHAT?" I yelled, jumping out of bed.

"Woah, calm down" Jacob said wrapping his arms around me and dragging me onto the bed.

I struggled for a while as Jacob laughed. I ended up underneath him with his full body weight on me, fat git.

"Why can't I stay here?" I asked quietly.

Jacob stopped laughing and went quiet.

"Why?" I demanded as I shoved him off me. He sat up and we sat on my bed together.

"The King, the King of Vampires want to move you to his mansion for your protection." He said.

"Why do I need protection?" I asked.

"Gee, there were werewolves, shape shifters, witches, humans, pixies and vampires in that ball room and you controlled them all. Your the ideal weapon to wipe out all vampires, or pixies or what ever."

I frowned, tears coming to my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to sing again, and to be honest it was the one thing that I loved doing.

"Let's just get this bloody thing over with" I muttered.

Jacob smiled and pulled me into a hug just as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Jacob shouted.

The door opened to reveal Matt and Christian.

"The guards, or actually there's practically an army out there, are here." Christian said.

I laughed and stood up grabbing my suitcase of the top of the wardrobe. I messily chucked all my clothes into it before stomping into the bathroom to get my toiletries. When I had finished Jacob held out a hand to take my hand while grabbing my suitcase with the other.

I walked out to see about 50 vampires, all dressed in black and all over 6 feet tall. A giant chocolate colour man stepped forward from the crowd. He had black dreadlocks and looked like he was from the Caribbean. I could see his 8 pack bulging underneath his black t-shirt.

"Hello Miss, my name is Dimitri, I will be your head guard. I will be with you most of the time, and these" he gestured to the 49 men behind him "are my men. We are here to escort you to the Kings Mansion. The car is waiting outside" He gestured towards the door.

I nodded and headed towards the door but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I saw Jacob tense.

Dimitri smiled "Don't worry son. Sorry Georgia, my men need to make sure there is no danger outside" he said as two thirds of the men filed outside with their guns drawn ready to fight any nasty monsters. I laughed out loud and everyone stared at me.

"Inside joke" I muttered as Jacob wrapped his arms around me.

"You will have to get used to her weirdness" he said and the guards laughed. I slapped him gently on the arm.

"You better be careful or I'll hypnotise you and make you do the waltz naked" I sang. He smiled and pulled me closer.

One of the guards came back through the door and nodded to Dimitri.

"Time to go Georgia" he said holding out his hand.

I looked towards Jacob and he nodded so I took Dimitri's hand. He led me outside and helped me into the car as the guards watched out for any monsters. I stifled a giggle. Did they really think people would try and take me?

I sat in the back of the Land rover with Dimitri, Jacob and another guard. Matt and Christian were in another car.

As we drove I stared out the window. We drove through forest after forest. There were no leaves on the trees and the ground was covered in a white frost.

After 10 minutes of driving through forest I got bored and stared at Jacob. He was fiddling and looking at his shoes.

I jumped a metre of the seat as Dimitri's mobile rang. I glared at him as Jacob laughed.

I studied Dimitri as he spoke on the mobile. He tensed up as the conversation went on. He didn't speak only grunted in response. After 1 minutes he snapped the mobile shut and looked towards us.

"My men have smelt fresh werewolf scents, this could mean nothing but it could mean that they are going to a-" he began but before he could finish an arrow smashed through the window.

I screamed in pain, everyone had been to shocked to realise that the arrow had gone deep into my right thigh. Dimitri swore but before he could act another arrow smashed through another window aiming straight for my heart.

Time slowed as I watched the arrow approach me. I closed my eyes waiting for the intense pain of a piece of wood ripping through my heart but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Dimitri practically sitting on me. The arrow was sticking out of his stomach.

"Drive!" He screamed at the shocked driver. The car sped up until we reached the end of the forest.

Jacob was kneeling down in front of me assessing my wound, while the other guard was feeling for my pulse.

"I'm not dead yet" I joked, but winced as the car went over a bump.

"Shouldn't you be helping my fellow pin cushion" I said weakly as I looked over at Dimitri.

He gritted his teeth as he pulled the arrow out from his stomach. I watched the hole in his stomach heal in a matter of seconds. Lucky bugger, I thought.

The guard was now rapidly talking on his mobile. Dimitri turned his attention to me before speaking to Jacob.

"How deep is it?" He asked.

"It's done a lot of damage, that's all I can tell" Jacob said quietly before sitting on the seat next to me and pulling me into his lap.

I screamed as my thigh dragged along the leather seat. Jacob winced at my pain before methodically rubbing my hair as Dimitri gently lifted up my leg.

I grimaced as I saw that the arrow had gone straight through and was poking out the other side. The guard had taken of his black vest and was handing it to Dimitri.

"What are you doing?" I said as I tried to wiggle away.

"Keep still Georgia" he said. Jacob hugged me tighter keeping me still.

I screamed in pain as Dimitri tied the ripped vest tightly just above the wound. There was hardly any room so it put massive pressure on the arrow area.

"How long till we arrive?" Dimitri yelled at the driver.

"Er, t-ten miiinutes" the driver stuttered.

Dimitri turned towards me and gently pushed me back so I was lying in Jacob's lap.

"You need to keep your leg above your heart to stop the blood flow" Dimitri stated. "This is going to hurt" He said quietly before gently lifting my leg up and holding it pretty damn high.

I swore and clenched Jacob's shirt.

"Georgia there are a few speed bumps coming up, I'm sorry baby cakes" Jacob said. I knew he was trying to make a joke by calling me baby cakes but I was in so much pain I couldn't laugh.

I screamed as we went over the first bump.

"Shh, 2 more to go then we are here OK?" Jacob soothed.

I didn't scream on the second bump but silent tears trickled down my cheeks. It was the third one that was the worst. The driver had sped up and as we went over Dimitri lost grip on my leg. It thumped onto Dimitri's leg and I screamed.

"Are you bloody blind, you bloody fucking butter fingers, I fucking hate you so much." I screamed but it came out muffled because I had dug my face into Jacob's shirt.

"We're here" Jacob said as the car came to a steady halt. I could hear Christian and Matt asking what had happened but I was more concerned as to how I was going to get out of the car without passing out with pain.

"Let me take her" Dimitri told Jacob.

"No, butter fingers will drop me" I spat.

Dimitri growled. "I will not drop you, that was not my fault. Jacob give her to me!" He demanded.

"Sorry bub" Jacob said. He kissed my fore head before carefully lifting me up and placing me into Dimitri's hands.

"Traitor" I whispered as the pain increased.

Dimitri carried me out of the car as I pulled on his hair. If he felt the pain he wasn't showing it. The guards made a circle around us as he carried me towards the mansion. It was a giant white brick building with rose vines creeping up the front of the house. There were giant oak doors which where pulled open to reveal a smartly dressed butler.

"What happened?" He asked as he came to inspect my wound.

"What the hell do you think?" I spat.

"She is in a lot of pain, and being rather tetchy. So I suggest you save the questions for later." Dimitri said.

I saw the butler nod and he led us into the house. We went into a giant metal lift, round a corner and walked down a corridor until we reached a wooden single door. The butler pushed it open and stood aside to let Dimitri carry me in.

The room was.. nice, but not my style. There was silver wallpaper and a deep grey carpet. The double bed had a grey duvet with mixed style pillows. A silver painted wardrobe stood in the corner with a matching silver dressing table and book case at it's side.

I yanked on Dimitri's hair in pain as he lay me on the bed.

"Get the doctors" Dimitri said and gestured towards the butler. The butler nodded and left.

"Get this fucking arrow out of my leg!" I whined.

"Stop whining! I got an arrow in my stomach and you don't see me moaning!" he said firmly.

I picked up the nearest pillow and threw it as his face, he caught it and let it drop to the floor with a thump.

"Some of us don't heal within 30 seconds!" I yelled at him.

He frowned but before he could respond 5 'men in black' as I called them came in.

"I thought you said doctors were coming?" I asked Dimitri. He frowned in disapproval.

"Many of my men are trained in medicine" he started but I cut him off.

"Just get this bloody arrow out, or I'll just pull it out myself!" I yelled.

"That wouldn't be a good idea miss" said one of the doctors.

I was told to hold still as they cut of the end of the arrow, the saw tickled so much that they had to hold me still. After that they sanded down the end so that when they pulled it out I wouldn't get any splinters.

"This is going to hurt like fuck miss" Said one of the doctors as the other one held me down.

"No, no don't p-" I began and started to wriggle.

Before I could finish the doctor yanked the arrow out of my leg. I screamed before fainting for a few seconds.

When I woke up my leg felt like it was on fire and the doctors were pressing gauze against two holes to stop the bleeding. What scared me most was that the doctor that had be straddling my waist was now holding his bleeding wrist above my mouth.

"What the heck?" I questioned.

"It will help you heal" Dimitri said from behind me.

"I am not drinking blood, that's your job!" I yelled.

"You h-" Dimitri began.

"No" I yelled.

"YES!" Dimitri yelled back.

"No!"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOO!"

"Go get Jacob!" Dimitri yelled to one of the doctors who disappeared only to re-enter the room less than 10 seconds later with Jacob on his heal.

"Hey, how are you feeling. They wouldn't let me in!" Jacob said as he came and knelt down next to where I was being straddled by one of the doctors, who's wrist was now healed but was dangling in front of my face. I swatted it away.

"She won't drink the blood, so it will take her weeks to heal" Dimitri explained to Jacob.

"You little devil Georgiepoos" Jacob teased.

I just shrugged.

"If you don't drink the blood, then you will be stuck in this bed for about 3 weeks, with Dimitri here 24/7! Pestering you every second, and I wouldn't be aloud in!" Jacob began. I couldn't last a week with out seeing Jacob.

I watched in disgust as the doctor bit his wrist again and held it in front of my mouth. I slowly moved towards his wrist. At first the blood tasted disgusting, like a rusty nail, but after a few seconds the rusty nail taste disappeared and it started to taste a little like apple juice.

"Wow, she's a natural!" Jacob joked as I sucked the blood from the vampires wrist. I rolled my eyes and hit him with my hand.

He laughed and hi-fived Dimitri. After 5 minutes I pulled away from the wrist. The doctor frowned, but I ignored him. The pain in my leg was gone and was now only a little itchy,

"You need more" the doctor began but the other one cut in on him.

"No, no that will do. It is already scabbed over and only about 2cm deep now"

I smiled "Can you get of me now?" I asked. He nodded and smiled as he jumped of me and left.

As the 'men in black' left they gave Dimitri instructions of what to do if I felt any pain. Jacob helped me change into tracksuit bottoms and a jumper as my clothes had been soaked in blood.

I limped from the bathroom to my bed. I dived under the duvet being careful not to damage my leg. Jacob sat next to me and ruffled my hair. I giggled until Dimitri opened the door.

"Sorry to disturb you love birds, but the King requests your presence" he said.

"Well sorry to disappoint your 'king', but I am shattered, so I am sleeping then I will go see this King you guys rave on about" I said before turning away from the angry Dimitri and slipping into a peaceful, delightful, amazing, delicious, well deserved sleep.

**This chapter took so long, so hope you like it, review? :)**

**P.S have broken up for the Christmas holidays :D woop woop, and I will update my other stories shortly.**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N wow this is a speedy update, but I'm bored and ill :( great way to start the holidays :L **

**Dawnvamp – Haha how can you know a little bit of British, it's virtually the same as American, but a little better if I say so myself :P Haha I giggle when Americans say aluminium . Lol thanks for the review x **

**VAmps – Yeh Dimitri is going to be a big character in this story, so I'll give you guys more info in the next few chapters about him ;) **

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D – Haha Georgia is human, but just not a normal human, who knows in the next few chapters that might change, but so far she's just a gifted human :) Thanks for the review. **

**Immortal Spork – Your name never gets old :') Glad you liked it x**

**TinnyVSTara – It was the werewolves that attacked, and you will meet the King in this chapter, and his children. Also, update you story? :) x**

**Rocktheroxie – You just gave me such a good idea ;) I love your reviews and enjoy x **

**458 – Haha I got sent to a private school because I started dating a guy in the year above and my parents thought he was a bad influence so they sent me to a different school, and I guess starting smoking didn't help :L woops. Glad you liked the chapter :) **

**Sapphireuncovered0123 – Your review make me smile :D Glad you liked it x **

**Enjoy x **

"Wake up sleepy head" Jacob yelled right in my ear. I rolled over and snuggled into my duvet. I heard Jacob laugh before pulling my duvet off and dumping it on the floor.

"Your evil!" I muttered into the pillow. Jacob laughed again and started dragging me off the bed, I kicked him in the chest before hitting him smack in the face with my pillow.

I burst out laughing at the shocked look on his face, he gave an evil grin before grabbing the other pillow and hitting me smack in the face with it, luckily not using his vampire strength.

I giggled and as he turned around I jumped on his back while hitting him with the pillow. He walked backwards until we reached the bed, I giggled as he flopped backwards crushing me under his back.

He rolled over so he was facing me, he was about to speak but I hit him on the back of the head. He gave an evil grin before stretching his hands.

"NO, DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed at him but it was to late. He pulled my shirt up and started tickling my belly.

I struggled underneath me but he was to strong, he moved from my belly up to under my armpits. I giggled uncontrollably and squirmed under him. He moved so he was now sitting on my stomach with his legs either side. He then moved and started tickling behind my ears. This was my major tickle zone.

I laughed so hard that tears rolled down my cheeks.

Jacob stopped tickling and bent his head so he was centre metres away from my mouth.

"Georgia smells, Georgia smells, worse than rotten pooooo" Jacob started singing teasingly to the tune of _Jingle bells_.

"Shut up you!" I said.

He grinned "Make me"

So I did, I pulled his head down and connected with his lips. As we kissed Jacob managed to roll us off the bed. We were lying on the floor in a tangle of limbs giggling when Dimitri walked in.

"What the hell is going on? Why does it look like a pillow factory in here?" He yelled.

I hadn't noticed that the pillows had burst and feathers were strewn across the room.

"Woops" I muttered still trapped underneath Jacob.

"It was all her fault, you see I tried to get her to stop but you know girls." Jacob said and smirked down at me.

I gently slapped him across the face as he got of me and helped me up.

"I will send the maid in later, for now, the King wishes to have breakfast with you. Get dressed and I will wait outside. Jacob your father wants to see you" Dimitri said firmly.

Jacob gave me one more cheeky kiss before skipping out the room merrily, avoiding Dimitri's glare.

"I see the pain killers are working" Dimitri muttered as he left slamming the door.

I giggled to myself before jumping in the shower. I washed my hair quickly only using shampoo, I'm such a devil.

I dried myself before shoving on my favourite Khaki jeans and a blue polo. I towel dried my hair and put it up in a messy damp pony tail.

Not bothering to put any make up on, I couldn't make my self look better than these vampires so why bother? I opened my door to see a joyful Dimitri, only joking. He glared at me as he led me down the corridors towards a dinning room.

"So, your in a lovely mood this morning aren't you" I said sarcastically.

"You should take this more seriously Georgia" He said sternly. I laughed.

"Why? Might as well have a laugh while I'm here" I said.

He growled and pushed me into a dinning room. There was a giant table with 3 people seated, well they all stood up as I entered. There was a man, who I'm guessing was the King. He looked about 30 with almost white hair, next was his son, who had similar white hair but was just a shade or two blonder. Then with beautiful dirty blonde hair was I'm guessing his daughter. They all shared the same blue eyes.

"Hello Georgia, I am King Russell, this is my son Charles and his fiancé Victoria." He said and gestured towards the two teenagers.

I nodded. He gestured to the only empty seat.

I sat down quietly, I still hadn't got used to being relaxed around vampires. I wanted to kill them, but that would be slightly rude.

The King clapped his hands and maids bought out many plates of food. I spotted bacon, eggs, eggy bread, toast, mushrooms, jam, all my favourites.

I picked a piece of toast, bacon and eggs and started tucking in.

**Jacobs POV**

"So I hear you are in a relationship with young Georgia" My father asked.

"Yes father" I replied. I didn't know whether or not he would approve.

"And you are serious in this relationship?" He asked again.

"Yes father" I replied again.

"Then I have no objections. She seems like a lovely girl" He chuckled "When she's not trying to kill us".

I gave an uneasy laugh "She understands that we are not like the rouge's that she's used to killing"

"Very well, I will see you later Jacob" My father said, signalling for me to leave.

I got up and walked out of his office, well that went well, I think.

**Georgia's POV**

I watched as the maids cleared the table. I wanted to help but the King had explained that it was their jobs and they were being paid to do it.

We sat in silence as the maids carried the last plate through to the kitchen.

"Georgia, I would like to perform some tests, to find out the extent of your power" The King explained.

"What kind of tests?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing bad, I just want to whiteness you using your power" The King explained. He clapped his hands and a man walked in.

"This is Tony, I would like you to hypnotise him" The King asked. I nodded and started thinking of an emotional song. I focused on Tony as I sang.

"_When the rain is blowing in your face, _

_And the whole world is on your case, _

_I could offer you a worm embrace, _

_To make you feel my love."_

I willed the man to cry, I needed some way to know when he was under my control.

"_When the evening shadows and the stars appear, _

_And there is no one there to dry your tears, _

_I could hold you for a million years, _

_To make you feel my love."_

I stopped singing as tears flowed down the man's cheeks. I turned to the King asking what to do now.

"Make him do something." The King said and stared at the man.

"Lay down" I commanded and the man sprawled out on the cold floor.

"Roll towards the wall" I commanded and the man started sausage rolling towards the wall.

"Stand up and start to the McDonald's dance" I said and burst out laughing as the man started dancing ridiculously.

"Stop" I said and he did, his eyes were full of embarrassment.

"Fascinating, absolutely amazing." The King muttered.

"How do you take him out of the trance?" Asked Charles with a curious expression as Victoria clung to his arm.

"I don't know" I replied.

"Can you remove his memory" Asked the King, he grinned like a 5 year old who just got the new Lego toy.

"I can try" I replied. I focused on the man, I willed him to forget why he was here, I watched as his eyes glazed over. Next I willed him to get out of the trance I had put him in.

His eyes de-glazed and he crumpled to the ground. When he got up he looked around confused.

"W-What happened?" He asked. The King signalled for him to leave and he left.

"That was pretty cool" Charles said and smiled warmly at me. I just nodded. My head was starting to pound. I rubbed my temples. 

"Are you OK?" The King asked. He actually sounded concerned.

"Just a headache" I managed to say before the room started to spin. I took one more breath before the world went black and I fainted.

I woke up a few seconds later in one of the guards arms. He looked down on me, somewhat fearful of my reaction.

I slowly sat up and the head ache returned.

**Jacobs POV**

"Jake!" I heard Charlie call. He was the prince but also a childhood friend.

"Charlie, long time no see!" I said and hugged him tightly.

"Your girlfriend just collapsed. She's been taken back to her room." Charlie explained. I stood up from the kitchen table and ran full pelt to Georgia's room.

I shoved the doors open to see not a feather in sight but Georgia lying on the bed looking pale. One of the doctors from yesterday was taking her temperature.

**Georgia's POV**

"What happened?" Jacob asked as he sat on my bed next to me and started stroking my hair.

"She collapsed, I presume using to much of that power. There is no serious damage done. Just rest in bed for the rest of the day. If you don't feel better by tomorrow I will call one of the healers" The doctor said.

Jacob thanked him on my behalf and he left. Jacob looked down at me.

"I'm fine really." I said and started to sit up but he pushed me down.

"Nope stay down. Now what happened?" Jacob asked.

"I was controlling this guy, and it was fine until I made him forget why he was there. Then I broke the trance and then I guess I collapsed" I explained.

Before he could respond the door burst open and Matt, Christian and Dimitri came charging in. Oh joy.

"What the hell happened. You gave me such a heart attack. I mean we were doing training with this big guy" Christian slapped Dimitri's chest "And then next thing we know, your on your death bed!" Christian babbled.

I laughed. "I'm fine"

"She's not" Jacob said.

"I am fine!" I protested but Jacob just put his hand over my mouth.

"She's not fine, she overdosed on her power. I will tell you guys all about it while Gee goes to sleep" Jacob explained.

I scowled and turned away from everyone. I was not going to sleep, they could not tell me when or when I wasn't going to sleep. Did they rule my lives? No. I am not going to sleep.

I cursed as I fell into a deep sleep. Bugger.

_I was dreaming about Percy pigs when my sister entered my dream. _

"_The things you dream about these days are bizarre" she said and laughed. Her laughter echoed around the empty dream world. _

"_So, I saw your little incident today. You can do memory loss. Pretty cool" She said. _

"_So cool until you get gigantic headaches and faint" I said.  
_

"_Yeah your turning into Gillian McKeith" My sister joked. _

_I giggled "Yes obviously."_

"_Anyway, I did come and see you for a reason this time" My sister said. _

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes, your power is not limited to your voice" My sister said slowly. _

"_What the hell does that mean?" I asked. _

"_I have to go, you will find out in due time" My sister whispered as I began being pulled into consciousness._

"_Love you" I managed to whisper before I woke up. _

I woke up with a start and looked at my watch, 2.40am. Jeez I had slept for the whole day. I got up and raked my hands through my hair. My room was empty thank god. I wasn't up to small talk at the moment.

I needed to get some fresh air. I opened my door and walked straight into a rock hard piece of.. Dimitri.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Good morning to you to, and I need fresh air" I said. He didn't move.

"Your not allowed outside. You could get attacked at any moment" He warned.

"Doesn't this place have gardens? Aren't they safe?" I questioned.

"Yes I suppose so, I'll call my men though we need to be sure" He said and started off down the corridor but I stopped him.

"No, It's fine I just wanted a bit of space." I turned to walk back into my room but Dimitri grabbed my hand.

"I'll take you to the garden on one condition, when I say we have to go inside, we go. Understand?" He said sternly.

I nodded and he led me through the house towards the garden. I stepped onto the cool grass in my bare feet. The garden was beautiful. There were roses everywhere, all different colours. I walked through the garden with Dimitri holding my arm. I stopped and sat down under a tree. I looked up into the sky. Stars shone against the deep blue sky.

I looked at my hands that were in my lap. My sister had said my power wasn't limited to my voice. Did that mean I could use my power with my hands? If I could control people could I control objects? I picked up a few leaves in my lap then placed my hand a few inches above them. I imagined the leaves floating, like pieces of paper falling from height.

I closed my eyes and moved my hand silently. I heard a gasp from Dimitri and opened my eyes to see not just the leaves that were in my lap, but all the leaves and rose petals from the ground dancing in the air.

"Aw Fuck" I said. I dropped my hand and the leaves returned to their normal positions.

"Georgia.." Dimitri said slowly. I turned towards him and grabbed his forearm.

"Dimitri you can't tell anyone" I pleaded.

"But Georgia, they need to know" He objected.

"Please, the look in that King guys eyes today, when I showed him what I could do with my voice, please promise not to tell anyone" I pleaded.

"What about Jacob?" He asked.

"No, I love him so much but I don't want him to get tangled in all of this, please promise"

"I promise" he said slowly.

I hugged him, then stood up and took his hand. We walked back to the house unaware that Jacob was watching from the house.

**A/N Dum, dum dummm. How much will Jacob have seen? :P Aha I had such an awkward moment today. My friend Chris came round and we were chatting while lying on my bed and my brother walked in, and he has never met Chris before so he kinda freaked :L. **

**P.S If you get the Gillian McKeith joke.. hehe :P **

**Review x**


	14. Chapter 14

**My fan fiction hates me.. I try to update and it puts a chapter for a different story up.. hmm thanks.. hope this works :L x**

**A/N Thank you for the reviews ;) Got a whole load of new ideas for this story at the moment so.. read and review? :P**

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D – I know I say this all the time but.. your name is sooo long haha thanks for the review ;) Sorry not a fan of bubblegum, turn into a sticky toffee pudding instead? :) Haha I'll try not to kill you with wonderment ;) x**

**Immortal Spork – Haha thank you for the review, and keeping on reviewing ;) Haha had to add the Gillian joke in and I was soo tempted to put a stacy joke in aswell but I held back ;) Thanks for the review xxx**

**Acornzz96 – Haha thanks ;) You make me blush (; well a lot of people make me blush :P Thanks for the review xx**

**458 – Haha I think I sprained my laughing muscle when my friend walked into a glass door :') The talk with Jacob and his dad was just to show that his dad approves, haha was going to delete it but to much of a bother ;) Also when you said hi five I got a flash back of Borat ;) just thought I should let you know ;) Thanks for the review xxxx**

**Person with no name, I shall name you Gwyneth – Haha thanks for the review x**

**Nelsonstudenthigh09 – Haha I won't stop writing until this book is finished, but don't worry I have a few ideas for a sequel ;) Thanks for the review xx**

**Sapphireuncovered0123 – I will update .. now ;) Thanks for the review xxxx**

**Rocktheroxie – I've typed your name so many times when I start typing it comes up ;) Thanks for the review xx**

**TinnyVSTara – Will you please stop guessing the plot :P Haha your reviews make me smile ;) thanks for the review xx**

**Before I start writing I should just say, you should all be ashamed of yourselves! I was going to do a French essay but your review distracted me... shame on you.. :P **

**Jacob's POV**

She wasn't, no she couldn't be. She had told me she loved me. Was she really cheating on me with a man she had only met a few days ago. No she wasn't, but then why was she sneaking out to the garden with him at night, what other explanation was there.

Thoughts wined through out my head as I walked towards Charlie's room. He would know what to do. Charlie and I had been friends since we were little as our families were friends and we both got dragged to the council meetings. We used to play outside while out fathers discussed 'urgent matters' with the council and our mothers secretly gossiped about how 'so and so's' new hair cut made her look like a slag.

I knocked on Charlie's door while I nodded politely to the guard. It took about 2 minutes before Charlie answer. He had major bed hair and was dressed in Calvin Klein pyjama bottoms and a grey Levi t-shirt.

"What the hell are you doing up at this hour?" Charlie asked sleepily as he moved to let me into his room.

"I know I'm sorry for waking you up but it's important" I said and sat gingerly on his bed.

"What's up?" Charlie asked and lay down on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went to get a drink and as I was walking back I saw Dimitri and Georgia walking in from the garden, and he was so close to her, and I keep jumping to conclusions, but then would Gee do that to me? I don't know what to do!" I blurted out.

"Let me get this straight, you think Georgia is cheating on you with Dimitri?" Charlie asked. I nodded in response.

"Do you have any proof?" Charlie asked calmly.

"No, just that she sneaked out into the garden with him. She's not aloud out with out the other guards. She could have been assassinated there and then!" I said. It was stupid of her to have gone out in the garden with just that guard.

"Well then I suggest you just keep an eye on the situation. I'm sure she's not cheating on you Jake, have you seen the way she giggles and acts around you? It's like your her drug and she's highly addicted." Charlie said smirked.

"Yeah your probably right, anyway how's Vic?" I asked. Their wedding was only in a few weeks.

"Girls. She was stressing out about her dress and the colours of the flowers or something, She's worse than my mum, tuck your shirt in Charlie, Charlie that's not proper behaviour, Charles get your elbows of the table." He said imitating Victoria in the last few sentences.

I laughed and Charlie smiled "But I love her that way"

I smiled and said good night before heading off to Georgia's room. She wasn't cheating on me, but I would find out why she was sneaking out with Dimitri. I stopped as I heard footsteps coming along the corridor. I peaked round the corner to see Dimitri and Georgia standing outside her room. She looked worried.

"We can't let anyone know, not yet. If it got out..." Georgia said, she paused " I don't know what I would do, and Jacob would feel so betrayed that I hadn't told him sooner"

"Don't worry, let's just keep it between us for the time being, out secret" Dimitri said in his deep voice. He placed a hand on her shoulder and I had to hold back a gag. She was cheating on me. I was certain now.

"I had a nice time tonight, thank you for being there" Georgia said and hugged him gently.

"It is fine, I will be guarding your room till breakfast, so if you need me you know where I am" I watched in disgust as Georgia thanked him and went into her room smiling. Fucking disgusting.

I crept back to my room, sadness overwhelmed me as I lay on my bed. I had really thought Georgia was _the one_, you know the girl you always see in films and books. The one who you want to spend the rest of your life with and never leave. Obviously I was wrong. I fell asleep, tears rolling down my dead cheeks.

**Georgia's POV**

I knocked on Jacobs door and there was no answer, I pushed it open carefully wanting to surprise him. I had decided last night that I would tell Jacob about my knew found power. I loved him enough to trust him.

I smiled at Jacobs figure hunched under the duvet.

"Go away Georgia!" Jacob growled from under the duvet. I frowned, he never spoke angrily to me.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked and walked towards him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Jacob screamed at me sitting up in his bed glaring at me.

I jumped back and stared at him in confusion for a few seconds before running out of the room tears streaming down my cheeks. I ran blurringly through the corridors until I ran into something hard. I looked up to see Matt, and Christian was at his side.

"George what's wrong?" Matt asked sounding concerned. I hastily wiped the tears away.

"Nothing, don't worry" I stammered before running away down the corridor. I ran until I reached my room. Dimitri was standing outside about to knock.

"Georgia?" He asked turning towards me.

"It's nothing." I replied hastily.

"What's wrong?" He asked again firmly. He wasn't taking nothing as an answer.

"I went to tell Jacob, about last night. He just completely freaked out before I even said a word, and then he just screamed at me to get out." I babbled.

"Oh" Was all Dimitri said, I guessed he wasn't very good at this sort of stuff.

"It doesn't matter, why are you here then?" I asked. He had obviously been knocking on my door for a reason.

"The King is having a meeting with a few friends and wants to discuss the recent attack, he also wishes to show his friends of your power" Dimitri said.

"Oh OK, yeah let's go" I said and stood up. The door flew open and I jumped a metre in the air before landing on Dimitri's lap. Luckily he caught me. I turned from Dimitri to see Jacob standing in the doorway.

"Jacob? What was all that stuff in your room about earlier?" I asked but before I had even started he left, just turned and ran.

"Jacob later, meeting first" Dimitri said. I nodded and got up.

**Jacob's POV**

I CAUGHT THEM AT IT! She was in his lap! She is cheating on me! I wasn't sure after the way she acted when she was in my room but now, now I'm certain.

It hurts me that my girlfriend is such a bitch! I thought she was different. Well after this meeting she won't be my girlfriend any more. It's over.

**Georgia's POV**

I slouched in the leather chair. The King had already been talking for an hour about the werewolf attack on the car and how they had kindly tried to assassinate me. Victoria had been dragged along by Charles, or Charlie as he had told me he preferred to be called. Jacob was no where in sight. Victoria kept sending me looks that showed she was just about as bored as me. Charlie was sitting up right pretending he was interested but everyone knew he was just as bored as me and Victoria.

"OK, so any werewolves that are seen should be treated as enemies. Take no risks, especially after the attack. Now Georgia" He paused and smiled at me kindly "Would you mind demonstrating your powers? Victoria has volunteered to be your subject"

I raised my eyebrows. I hadn't thought Victoria would want me to use my power on her, potentially I could make a right fool of her. Before I could object Victoria walked over to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me into a free space.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes just do it silly" She said and smiled. I nodded.

"Er, OK just thinking of a song" I said and gave an uneasy smile.

"What about.. All I Want For Christmas Is You?" Charlie suggested. I nodded in response.

I took a deep breath before I started to sing as I willed Victoria to clap. I could never tell when they were under my control until they did something to make me notice.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need._

_I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree."_

I smiled a little as I saw Victoria's body fight against my control, her fingers twitched.

"_I just want you for my own,_

_More than I have ever known. _

_Make my dreams come true, _

_Oh baby, all I want for Christmas, _

_Is you"_

Victoria clapped and I smiled warmly. Her eyes were curious which was a change from the fear that was normally present in people under my control.

"Er, go and sit and Charlie's lap" I commanded and smirked. She walked obediently over to Charlie and sat in his lap. Charlie smiled and Victoria's eyes showed she was enjoying it.

"Wow" Commented one of the King's friends.

"Marvellous" Commented another.

I willed Victoria to come out of her trance. It took a few seconds but then she smiled.

"Wow, that was pretty fun" She said and smiled not bothering to move out of Charlie's lap. Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Victoria giggled but Charlie silenced her with a kiss. She blushed and started muttering to him about bad manors.

"Right, well I think we have covered most of the matters we wanted to discus. Children you are dismissed." The King said firmly obviously not taking no for an answer.

"Yes Father" Charlie said and stood up taking Victoria with him. We all said goodbye to the King's friends then left.

We walked out to the patio and sat on the deck chairs. Jacob came and joined us, still in a mood. We sat in silence, well Victoria occasionally giggled from Charlie's lap.

"Charlie, Vic, I need to talk to Georgia" Jacob said firmly, in a similar tone to the King.

Charlie nodded and picked Victoria up bridal style. "See you later!" Vic called as Charlie carried her towards the house.

"Why have you been acting so weird recently?" I asked Jacob turning towards him.

"Why are you cheating on me?" Jacob asked at the exact same time.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"You heard me, why are you cheating on me, I thought we loved each other" Jacob said not raising his voice at all, in fact he sounded calm.

"How can you even say that? Who am I cheating on you with then?" I yelled standing up.

"THAT DIMITRI!" Jacob yelled back. I saw some of the guards that were stationed in the garden turn towards us at the mention of Dimitri's name.

"Oh really? Do you actually have any proof?" I yelled back.

"YES! In the garden, why were you sneaking out to the garden with him eh'. You bitch. I heard you outside your room! 'Our little secret'!" Jacob yelled.

I was speechless. I had no answer. I couldn't tell him about the real reason in front of all these guards.

"I can explain" I said quietly, not wanting to draw attention to our argument.

"EXPLAIN!" Jacob shouted.

"Will you stop shouting?" I pleaded.

"I WILL NOT FUCKING STOP SHOUTING UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN YOUR LATE NIGHT MEATING WITH THAT FUCKWIT!" Jacob shouted even louder.

"Let's go to my room, I need to show you something" I said calmly.

"No, show me now, here!" Jacob yelled.

"What the fuck is your problem, calm down!" I said.

"My problem? My problem is you! I thought I loved you, in fact I know I used to love you, but now, now. You know what Georgia, your a selfish, cheating, bitch, slag, you sell your self so cheap, and you know what!" He yelled.

"What?" I screamed at him.

"I don't love you!" He screamed at me.

My bottom lip quivered.

"You heard me, I do not love you Georgia, and I never did" He said, venom lacing his voice.

Tears streamed down my face.

"What the fuck did you do Jake?" Charlie said and put a hand on Jacob's shoulder but he just flicked it off. I hadn't noticed that Charlie, Vic, Matt, Christian, The King and his new friends, and to make it worse Dimitri was there as well.

"Georgia?" Matt asked and touched my arm.

"What is going on here?" The King demanded but I just ignored him

"You want to know what happened in the garden?" I asked in a deadly tone, my eyes boring into Jacobs skull.

"Tell me then you cheating slag" Jacob replied.

I closed my eyes a little and willed the leaves on the ground to float, but I was so angry. I opened my eyes to see the leaves floating away, Jacob gasped. I was so angry that the leaves burst into flames and fell to the ground as ash.

"Gee.." Jacob began. I knew he was going to apologise but I didn't want to hear it.

"Don't bother" I said and flicked him off as I walked towards my room. I heard shouting outside but I could care less, I was numb all over. He didn't love me.

I ran into my room and grabbed my duffel bag. I chucked all my essentials and clothes inside before zipping it up. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the bedside table. I wrote 4 notes, one for Jacob, one for Charlie, one for the King and one for Matt and Christian. I left he notes on my bed and slung my bag over my shoulder before leaving and shutting the door firmly behind me. Next I ran through the corridors, I stole a pair of car keys for a Mercedes and ran towards the garage.

"Georgia!" Christian shouted and stopped me in my tracks. "Where are you, what are you doing? Your not leaving are you?" He asked eyeing my bag.

"Please don't try to stop me" I said softly.

"Why?" Christian asked confused.

"I..He doesn't love me, I just need some time away from here" I said.

"Please don't" Christian begged.

"I have to, just tell everyone that I'm sorry. Tell the King not to punish Dimitri, and that I begged him to keep my power a secret." I said as I got into the car.

"But you could get killed. The werewolves are after you" Christian said.

"If death comes at me, I'll welcome it with open arms" I said and hugged Christian and kissed him on the cheek. I started the car up and drove away, watching the house slowly fade as I got further and further away from the person I had once loved.

**A/N I hated writing this chapter :( But it had to be done. I hope you liked it. Review :D x**


	15. Chapter 15  Christmas Special

**A/N Forgot to say this in the last chapter but... 100 reviews :DDD Anyway this is a Christmas sepcial as I will not be back fanficing till after new year. Here are your replies.. **

**ChaR17 – Hahaa my fanfic mucked up there ;) Hopefully the proper chapter is up now ;)**

**Junebug17 – I read the first VA book but Dimitri isn't based on the character ;) Jacob is an ass. Haha I love adele :) Thanks for the review x**

**Nelsonstudenthigh09 – Omg did you really cry? :( I reckon they will get back together after a hell of a lot of grovelling on Jacob's behalf. Happy Christmas :) x**

**TinnyVSTara – Haha I don't mind really ;) Yeah Jacob did get venomous, but he thought his true love was cheating on him, so he didn't really think I guess. Thank you for the review ;) x**

**xXDaniStarXx – Thanks for the review :) It's always nice to get review from new people. Thank you, there's a few more surprises still in store.x**

**DawnVamp – Don't be depressed :( They probs will get back together, it had to happen for the plot to work :( thanks for the review x**

**Sapphireuncovered0123 – Haha I wanted Georgia to kick his ass, but then she loves him so she couldn't really do it. Thanks for the review ;) x**

**Mili – I hated writing it, but it had to happen :( Thank you for the review x**

**Immortal Spork – That is a lot of o's. And Jacob is not in my good books at the moment. Thanks for the review x**

**458 – Haha the wedding shall be arranged ;) I was going to put picks up, but then people might have different images of what the characters look like in their heads :/ I shall do a little thing about pics at the end of this chapter ;). **

**Rocktheroxie – You and your compliments :) blush. Thanks for the review x**

**Bookworm – Thank youu x**

**This chapter may be a little confusing as it switched POV's a lot :L **

**Charlie's POV**

I hadn't seen Jake since Georgia had left. He had locked himself in his room. After Georgia had left he had just broke down. He had cried on the ground for hours before getting up and running to his room.

As for Georgia, my father had a pretty damn good idea where she was, he just wasn't certain. His aim wasn't to persuade her to come back, just to keep her safe, even if she didn't know that guards were watching her, keeping her safe.

The house had lost soul when Georgia had left, even though she had only stayed here for a little time. I walked towards her room. No one had dared to go in since she had left. It seemed wrong, like an invasion of privacy.

I opened the door slowly, almost wishing that Georgia was lying on her bed. Of course she wasn't, but I noticed letters, 4 letters on her bed. I ran over to them and picked them up. One for me, one for my father, a joint one for Matt and Christian, and one for Jacob. I opened mine there and then.

_Dear Charlie. _

_By the time you are reading this I will either be dead, killed by a werewolf (Haha feels silly to write that) or living a normal life somewhere safe. There is no doubt that you will try to find me. _

_I ask that you look after Jacob. I do not know how he will react when I am gone. I only ask that as his friend you make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. _

_Good luck in the future, I know that you will be a great King with Victoria at your side. Say hi to Vic for me. Maybe I will see you again some day, but for now, good bye. _

_Yours Georgia.x_

I folded up the letter and put it carefully in my pocket before delivering the other letters.

**Georgia's POV**

I picked up my bag and headed out of the pub after a 6 hour shift. I ran down the road towards the local B&B I was staying at. I was currently living in a tiny village in the country. My brown hair was now cut short into a bob and was dyed blonde.

I pushed the door open to the small annex. I pulled my boots of and hung my jacket up. I checked the messages on the phone and was surprised to see one message. I dialled the number and listened to the message.

"Georgia, it's Mrs Weatherly. I have had to go down to Devon to visit my sister as she is unwell. I have stocked up your fridges and cupboards. My house is locked but you know where the hidden key is if there is an emergency. I will be back before new year. Have a merry Christmas dear." She paused "Robert how do I turn this bloody thing of" She muttered. There was some rustling before the message ended.

Mrs Weatherly was the nice lady who owned the B&B she lived in the main house and was certainly over 80.

The annex was small and consisted of 3 rooms. A small hall by the front door, a kitchen/lounge and a bedroom. It was all one level.

It was a week till Christmas, and everyone was happy and merry, well apart from me. I missed Jacob so much. I felt as if a part of me was missing, yet the things he had said would never leave me, the holes those words had punched in me would never heal.

And what made it worse.. I had already seen 3 werewolves hanging around town.

**Charlie's POV**

"So what does it say?" I asked my father. He had Georgia's letter in his hands.

"Dear King Russel,

I presume you will send people to look for me, and I will not object until they try to get my to come back. You may find these following sentences rude, but they had to be said. While I have been staying in your house you have treated me well, yet I get the feeling that all I am to you is a weapon. The way you show me of to all your friends, the glint in your eye, like I am a new toy. I will not be your knew toy any longer.

Thank you for your hospitality, but I will no longer be needing it. Maybe I will see you again some day under better circumstances.

Georgia.x"

I had the urge to burst out laughing. Georgia had told my father off, my father! No one had every spoke to him or written to him like that.

"Did I really treat her like that? Like a new toy?" He asked softly, sounding wounded.

I looked at my lap, the truth was that he had treated her like a new toy, but I didn't want to hurt him.

"Charlie if you shy away from the truth you will never be a good King" He said.

I looked up at him, straight in the eye "Yes you did, but you were never aware of it" I replied.

"Well you better go and deliver the rest of the letters" My father muttered slowly.

I nodded and left him to think. I dropped of Matt and Christians letters before going to Jacobs room. I knocked slowly on the door, but there was no answer. I knew he was in there. I knocked again.

"Jake, you've got a letter from Georgia" I said. The door immediately flew open and Jacob stood there. He hadn't changed his clothes from the night that Georgia had left. His cheeks were stained with fresh tears and his hair was a mess. He snatched the letter from my hand before walking over and sitting on his bed.

I watched as his face changed from happy, to sad, to just even sadder. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What does it say?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me and handed me the letter.

_Dear Jacob, _

_If I said that I didn't love you any more, it would be a lie. The fact is that I love you, that will never change. However to love someone is different from wanting to be with someone. The things you said hurt me and I'm not sure if I want to be with you at the moment. _

_You have given me some amazing times, the laughs and good times have been amazing. It's a shame that it goes to waste after one argument, but I can't take you back. Not yet. Who knows, you may not want to come back, you may be happier with out me. _

_I love you and always will, thank you for all the great memories, _

_Gee._

**Christian's POV**

Guilt had been eating away at me ever since I had let Georgia go. Now I was sitting with a letter from her in front of me. Matt was sitting next to me, nervously fiddling with his shirt cuff.

"Well open it then?" he snapped. I nodded before opening the letter.

_Dear Matt and Christian. _

_I am sorry for leaving you, but you know what the circumstances were. I am also sorry that this letter is so short. I know your numbers, so I will text you my new number soon. Hopefully you will reply. You guys are the closes things I have ever had to real friends. _

_See you soon_

_Gee. _

I threw the letter on the floor and sprinted across the room frantically searching for my mobile. Last week I had received a text from an unknown number. The text had no words, only numbers so I had ignored it. I searched and searched until I finally found it in my pocket. Typical.

I found the text and dialled the number as Matt stood so close he was breathing down my t-shirt. I pressed green and waited to hear Georgia's voice.

**Georgia's POV**

"_So, you and Jacob broke up?" I turned around in my dream to see my sister casually sitting on a brick wall. I smiled and sat next to her. _

"_Yeah" I said sadly. _

"_Honestly, I would love to talk about boys and your love life, but time is running out. You where supposed to develop your powers on your own, but as I said, time is running out" My sister said, her face full of worry. _

"_What does that mean?" I asked. _

"_No time, your powers, you can control anything that is living, or once lived." My sister yelled as she started to fade into the darkness. I saw her mouth 'run' just before I woke up. _

I sat up with a start and heard my mobile ringing. I swung my legs out of bed and raked my hands through my hair getting rid of the bed head. I answered the phone without even looking who it was.

"Hello" I said groggily.

"Gee!" I heard Christian shout happily from the other end.

"You just read the letter?" I guessed.

"Yeah" He replied. I heard someone talking in the background.

"Is Matt there?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, he says he misses you" Christian said sadly. "Please come back"

"You know I can't" I said before pausing. There was someone in the house. I moved silently towards the front door. I gasped as the cold wind blasted my body.

"Christian, I have to go, I think someone's in the-" I said but was cut of with a blasting pain in my head before the world went black.

I woke up with the feeling of an elephant running through my skull. I tried to rub my head but I realised my hands were tied. I opened my eyes slowly. I was in a shabby looking office. My hands were tied with rope and I was sat on a shabby wooden chair. The only other furniture was a white shabby desk with a matching wooden chair.

The carpet was beige with multiple stains and the white paint on the wall was peeling in several places.

I stared down at the rope. What the heck was rope made out of anyway? My sister had said anything that had lived or once lived right? Did that include plants? What the heck, I though. I stared down at the rope that bound by hands.

"Always look on the bright side of life, dudududududu. Always look on the bright side of life dudududududududu." I sang, I willed any kind of living organism in the rope to snap, to remove itself from my wrist. I almost laughed at the fact that I had been kidnapped, again, and the first song that comes into my head is 'always look on the bright side of life'.

I sang quietly for a few seconds before the rope started to untangle itself from my wrists. It moved like a snake along the floor before laying still on the carpet. I walked over to it and nudged it gently but it didn't move.

I turned and ran towards the door, I was a metre away when the door opened and two men walked in. One was much taller than the other, he was at least 6 foot and looked around 30. He had brown hair, like the colour of a tree branch, his eyes where brown yet not the soft kind. He nodded to his companion who grabbed my arm and pushed me into the chair I had just got up from.

"Hello Georgia, nice to see you are awake. Just to let you know before you even try, my son and I have amulets on that will make sure your power does not work on us." The 6 foot giant said as he slung his brown leather jacket onto the back of the chair and settled into it. He put his feet up on the desk and stared at me.

I avoided his gaze and looked up at the son who was standing behind me with his restraining hands on my shoulders. He shared his father strong cheek bone and brown hair, yet his eyes where as soft as soft scoop chocolate ice cream, I had to hold in a giggle at my description.

"My name is Dagan, and this is my son Terran. If you haven't guessed already we are werewolves, I am the current Alpha" Dagan said. I tensed and looked at my thigh. They had tried to kill me.

"The little incident with the arrow was a slight misunderstanding. We weren't aware of your skills back then. Your life will not be in danger, and your stay here will be comfortable, if you agree to our demands." Dagan continued, smirking wildly.

"And what are these demands then?" I asked bitterly. Dagan glared at me before returning to his smirk.

"You are to hypnotize every single vampire in the world, then you will compel them to take a nice little wooden stake, and stab it through their hearts. Understand?" Dagan said.

"I'm not going to do that" I said slowly and defiantly.

"Ah you see young Georgia, we thought you might say that." Dagan said before whistling. The door flew open and two more tanned werewolves walked in. Terran's grip tightened on my shoulders.

What angered me the most was the person standing between them, a very scared and confused looking John.

**A/N Have a very merry Christmas :D **

**Pictures – Would you like to see pictures of what I think the characters look like, or do you prefer to have your own images in your head?**


	16. Chapter 16

** Had a pretty great Christmas :) You gotta love Jesus's birthday ;) **

**Immortal Spork – I know I've said this before, but every time I read your name I chuckle :') I might do pictures, but I'm so busy at the moment, if you have any ideas pm them to me? ;) Thanks for the review xx**

**Nelsonstudenthigh09 – Haha ok then ;) Thank you for the review :) xx**

**Junebug17 – Er, about a month? If you have any idea for pictures pm them to me? ;) Thank you for the review xx**

**TinnyVSTara – Thankk youu :) Happy Christmas and new year (bit late :P) Sorry it took so long to update xx**

**Sugar Honey Blood Tea xx Pai9e – Is this 458? If so, shame on you for changing your nice easy short name.. to an evil long one :I Lol ;) John is there as a kind of hostage, to make sure Georgia does as she is told ;) And I shall put the date in the diary. Thank you for the review xx**

**Acornzz96 – You will find out later.. ;) And tbh I would prefer an Ipad to a fanfic, but each to their own ;)Thanks for the review xx**

**Vampnicky – Thank you for the review xx**

I stared at John. We had been locked in a shabby looking bedroom to 'catch up'. Metal bars lined the windows preventing any chance of escape. The room looked in need of a good re-furnishing. The single bed lay in the corner, pale yellow sheets covered it with a matching pale yellow quilt. The carpet was soft, but a disgusting pale green with more stains than I could count. Pale yellow flowery wall paper covered the small wall space, peeling at the corners.

"You've grown up" John commented quietly while sitting on the bed.

"How much did they tell you?" I asked quietly, I needed to know how much he knew, whether he knew I was a vampire hunter, well ex vampire hunter, if he knew anything about Jacob or werewolves.

"They told me everything, about your" He paused "Past jobs, your father, this Jacob guy, that they are werewolves and that you have some giant power" He said, almost sarcastically.

I nodded before knocking on the door. It took a few minutes before the door opened slightly. The werewolf dad and his son, what where there names? Dagger and Togan or something like that came in.

They stood warily, blocking the door with their muscular frames.

"What do you want Georgia?" Dagger asked.

"A cigarette please" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"No" Dagger said just as Togan started rummaging through his pockets.

"Terran what are you doing?" Growled Dagger to Togan, well I guess his name was Terran.

"Father if you deny her of everything she will not cooperate at all" Terran pointed out.

"Only 1, and you will light it for her. I don't trust her with a lighter" Dagger said obviously displeased with his son being correct.

Terran nodded and produced a cigarette packet from his pocket, he lit one quickly and gave it to me.

"Make it last" Dagger growled as they left.

I sighed and sat down on the floor with my back against the wall, staring outside the window. There was a walled garden with different coloured roses growing in flower beds.

"Smoking is a bad habit Georgia" John scolded as I blew smoke into the room. I frowned, ignoring John as I my thoughts made their way to Jacob. They always seemed to do that, whenever I wasn't thinking of something directly I would start thinking about Jacob.

"You are thinking about this Jacob boy?" John asked slowly.

"How did you know?" I asked turning towards him.

"You have love in your eyes" John said and smiled weakly. "But he hurt you" John muttered.

"Have you found a nice boyfriend yet?" I asked changing the subject.

"No, I've had a few flings but nothing serious" John replied. I nodded. "So what is this power then? They didn't go into specifics, but it must be something big if er, the werewolves" He laughed "I sound crazy saying that, but it must be big if they decide to drag me away from my _Desperate Housewives_" John said. I smiled and laughed.

"Look out the window" I said to John. He obliged and I started singing _Happy _by _Leona Lewis._

"Someone once told me that you have to choose,

What you win or loose, you can't have everything.

Don't you take chances you might feel the pain,

Don't you love in vain 'cause love won't set you free.

I could stand by the side and watch this life pass me by,

So unhappy, but safe as can be."

As I sang I willed the nearest rose flower to shed it's petals and for the petals to dance in front of the windows. John gasped as the flower obliged. He reached out, as if trying to touch the floating petals but the window was in the way.

"Bollocks" I swore as my cigarette end touched my finger, burning it slightly. As the pain touched my finger, every single rose in the garden shed it's petals, the petals danced together, turning the garden into a multi coloured ballroom.

If it could, a light bulb would have lit up above my head. I had an idea, yes a very painful idea, but maybe it would work.

**Jacob's POV**

I jumped out of the shower and got dressed quickly into jeans, combat boots and a white v-neck t-shirt. I slipped my black leather jacked on as I walked out the door of my bedroom for the first time in nearly a month.

I ignored the maids shocked stares and continued to Charlie's room. I blasted through the door not bothering to knock. Vic and Charlie where tangled up in the sheets, I smirked as I saw Vic's bra and vest top lying on the floor. She blushed and pulled the sheets over herself covering her exposed top half.

"Your up!" Charlie exclaimed jumping of the bed and pulling his t-shirt on over his head casually.

"Yes, get dressed and gather everyone together. We meet in your fathers office in 10 minutes. My friends, we are going on a Georgia hunt" I said and walked out of the room.

I knew Charlie's father was searching for Gee, but he wasn't doing well. I wasn't going to let her leave me. I would get her back and do everything I could to make her forgive me.

"Your majesty" I said as I walked into King Russell's office.

"Nice to see you Jacob. I presume you have a plan of action for finding young Georgia?" He asked as Matt and Christian entered the room.

"Christian, do me a favour, fetch Dimitri and the rest of my royal guard" The King requested. Christian nodded before sprinting off.

5 minutes later we were all sat around a large coffee table. Vic was still blushing from earlier and telling Charlie off, Charlie couldn't seem to care that I had seen his fiancé's top half. He knew my heart belonged to only one person.

"Okay, so the last sighting was on the number 27 bus heading towards the south coast. However there have been possible sighting in the Surrey area. I suggest we send scouts so search the south east. She must be around there some where. Has anyone had contact with her?" I asked.

Christian fidgeted in his seat. "You've spoken to her haven't you!" I growled. Everyone turned to Christian.

"Hey, she said not to tell anyone" Matt said. Both my friends had been behind my back. Great.

"What happened, tell me everything now!" I said trying to calm myself down, if I lashed out at Christian it would only make things worse.

"The letters, she said she would text me her new number which she did. I phoned her but we only had a brief conversation. She said she had to go. Then if sounded like she dropped her phone in some kind of water. I tried ringing back but it just went straight to voice mail" Christian explained.

"Matt go and track the number, NOW!" I yelled, not as harshly as I could have done, but still, I was pretty angry.

**Georgia's POV**

"Place your left foot there" I said and pointed to my knee cap. John nodded reluctantly and placed his foot on my knee. I placed the pale yellow sheet around my foot and tested it. When I pulled the sheet it pulled my right foot upwards.

"I can't do this Gee" John said quietly.

"Do you want to get out of here or not. They are much stronger than us so we can't escape, we need to be rescued. I can't control them because they all have those stupid bloody amulets. Place your foot on my knee. I will start singing, when I nod, all you have to do is put all your body weight onto my knee and yank the sheet upwards." I explained.

"I-I" John stuttered.

"The pain will make my powers much stronger. If I can reach Christians mind I can make him right down the names of the werewolves and a vague idea of where we are. You will have to keep stamping on my knee. You have to keep the pain level high or I won't be able to contact Christian for long enough to get the message through. John I need you to do this" I begged.

"OK" He said. I smiled weekly and stared at the barricaded door. If the dogs found out what we were doing it would take them a few minutes to get in.

I took a deep breath before I started singing.

"When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on  
Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes"

I nodded and closed my eyes. I willed for Christian, for him to let me control him. I felt John stand on my knee, keeping it down while he yanked the sheet causing my foot to rocket upwards. There was a crack and soaring pain in my knee as it broke.

"Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along  
When your day is night alone,  
If you feel like letting go,  
When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on"

I sang through gritted teeth. I nodded and John stamped on my knee. It took all my will not to scream out it pain. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I willed for Christian to let me into his mind. It took a few minutes but finally. I zoned out of John and our shabby prison. I opened my eyes and screamed for joy!

I was sitting on a sofa, surrounded by everyone I knew. I looked down at myself and realised I was in Christians body.

_Tell them it's you, tell them were you are!_ Christian yelled in my mind, or his mind, or whoever mind it was.

"Hello" I tested. Christians voice rolled out of his mouth. I smiled.

Everyone stopped their arguing and turned to me.

"It's Georgia" I said slowly "I'm in Christians body"

"Gee, I'm so sorry! The things I said" Jacob babbled he looked as if he wanted to kiss me or Christian or who ever. God this was confused.

"I don't have time, I don't know how long the connection will last. Just know that John and I have been kidnapped by werewolves. A father and son, their names are Terran and Dagger, I think."

My vision blurred.

"They want me to hypnotise every vampire, then get them to stake themselves. The connection is fading, They have John" I managed to whisper the last sentence as I was plunged into darkness.

**John's POV**

"What happened!" Dagan yelled at me. The werewolves had broken down the door within seconds. I stood in front of the unconscious Georgia, I wouldn't let them touch her. I hadn't seen her is so long and I wasn't about to let them take her from me.

"Move!" Dagan yelled. Terran moved in front of his father. "Please move, I don't want to let my father hurt you, but he will if you do not move" The boy said, well he was hardly a boy, he looked about 20.

"I have had enough of this!" Dagan yelled. He shoved his son out of the way, he marched towards me and threw a punch. His fist connected with my nose and blood sprayed over the already stained carpet. I clutched my nose as one of the werewolves sat me on the bed. Before I could object my foot had been hand cuffed to the bed.

I watched silently as Terran prodded Georgia's knee. "It's completely shattered" He noted. I winced as he pinched Georgia's cheek, trying to wake her up.

"Take them both to my sons room. Strap her knee up as best as possible, get answers out of John. We head to the nearest vampire coven as soon as she wakes up" Dagan ordered. I shrunk back against the bed. Dagan stormed out of the room, his son following calmly after him.

I just hoped that Georgia had succeeded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Haahaa thank you guys soo much for the reviews, alerts, favourites and views :) They are much appreciated.**

**Browneyedxbeauty – She doesn't really know where she is :P You will find out if they get to her in time soon.. ;) Thank you for the review xx**

**Vamps – Thank you :)**

**Amethyst – Thank you :)**

**Roxie – Haha well, I'm a blonde.. :P Don't blame me for my retardness :P Thank you for the review xx**

**Rosna – Haha thanks, tbh I think I need more filler chapters :P but I just get so carried away, I'm a bit of a loser you see ;) Thanks for the review xx**

**Immortal Spork – Roflacated, your name still makes me laugh ;) Possibly the highlight of my feedback section is laughing at your name ;) It gets me every time. Thanks for the review xx**

**TinnyVSTara – I know, I thought I had to many nice characters, so I mixed in an arse hole ;) Jacob might get there in time.. or he may stop of for a quick starbucks? Who knows? :P Thanks for the review xx**

**GenieGooeyGeek – Will do ;) **

**XXx Vamp xXX – Don't worry your story is fab ;) Thanks for the review xx**

**Love4you – Haha oh god, thank youu ;) You make me blush :P You and your compliments eh' ;) When can I collect my medal? Jokess.. quite frankly I think some of my stories are going pretty shite at the moment :L but thanks for the review xx**

**Sexdrugsandrock'n'roll – Right missy! I will never get the 3 extra seconds it took to write your new long name.. shame on you! Jokes ;) Thank you for the review xx**

**Grimreaper2015 - *2011 :P Haha thanks for the review xx**

I gasped and sat up with a start. Pain like I had never felt before flared deep inside my knee. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I screamed out it pain. I flopped backwards onto the bed, pushing myself deep into the mattress, trying to take the pain away.

"I'm here Gee" John said from the chair beside my bed. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. I smiled at him until I saw the mess that was formerly his nose.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT?" I yelled sitting up before screaming out in pain and flopping back down.

"It doesn't matter Gee, just lay down and try to keep still. They are coming back soon to try and make it more comfortable for the journey." John soothed, his voice was calm, yet fear was hiding in the shadows.

"What journey?" I asked warily.

"We are travelling to find the nearest coven of.. er.. vampires" John explained, having a little trouble admitting to himself that vampires existed. I nodded.

"Did your..er.. plan work?" John asked quietly, as if expecting someone to be listening in.

"I don't know, it felt like a dream, it could have been a dream" I muttered focusing on the ceiling. If it was a dream, then we were totally screwed. If not, well then maybe I could hope that we would get out of here alive. For now I just had to focus on keeping John safe.

"Do you think th-" John questioned but the door opened and Terran and another man walked in.

"Your awake" Terran observed. I nodded cautiously. They came closer but John stood up blocking their path.

"Don't you touch her" John growled protectively. I stared at John's back willing him to sit back down but he stood, rooted to the ground.

"Sir, we need to heal Georgia's knee, if we don't it will heal as it is and cause long lasting damage. I swear to you that I will not hurt her." Terran said politely, stepping a little closer to John. Don't you dare hit him I thought sending a death glare to Terran.

"Explain what you are going to do" John said defiantly.

"First my friend here will heal her knee as much as possible,then we will strap it up to make it more comfortable for the journey." Terran stated calmly.

"I will be watching your every move boy" John growled and settled in defeat on the chair next to my bed.

Terran's 'friend' placed his hands lightly on my knee. "What are you doing?" I gasped in pain as I tried to sit up. "Please" The man said calmly gently pushing me back down. Before I could sit up again my knee started tingling, I gasped in surprise as I felt the loose bits of knee cap that had been shattered inside my knee start to glue themselves back into place. It felt somewhat disgusting, yet I was so relieved that the pain was easing. The man removed his hands just as the last piece popped into place.

I smiled, happy to be free of the horrific pain. "What did you do?" I asked in awe.

"I managed to put together most of the chattered bone parts, but it is still severely broken. Do not put any weight on it." The man demanded. I nodded obediently.

"I will go and get the plaster cast" Terran said and started towards the door. I turned to John and smiled. He smiled a small but sincere smile back.

The door flew open and nearly wiped Terran out. A panting boy was standing in the doorway, terror covering every inch of his body. "What's wrong?" Terran barked at the boy, his body going tense.

"T-They have attacked, y-yyouu have to stay and g-guard the girl." The boy panted.

"How many?" Terran barked. "T-T-Thousands" The boy managed to reply. I smiled, well more like grinned. They where here, they had heard me.

**Jacob's POV**

"OK, we know Georgia and John are being held somewhere in the werewolves main base." Dimitri stated and pointed at the house map placed on the giant glass table. "The house may look small from the outside, but it is a maze inside. Previous captives have been held in these three room, here, here and here" He pointed to three rooms, right next to each other. "We believe that this corridor is where they hold captives, so this is most likely where Georgia and John are being held. I suggest we go in 5 teams. Team one, the English vampires will attack from the front, team 2, the Scottish vampires will attack the left side of the building, team 3, our Welsh vampires will attack the right side of the house and Team 4, our overseas buddies will attack from the back. We will surround the house making a distraction while Team 5, will attack from above. Team 5 will break through the roof, taking the dogs by surprise. Remember we want Georgia and John out alive and not in a body bag. Use your common sense, if you spot the target, but she is heavily guarded do not go charging in. Dagan will most likely do everything in his power to keep Georgia for himself, if he feels he won't win he may decide to kill her instead. If your not sure which team you are in, speak to me after. Are we all clear?" Dimitri explained to the table full of the most powerful vampires in the world.

We all nodded and dispersed to get ready. Vampires all around the world had volunteered to help get Georgia back. If Georgia went down, then so did the vampire race, also almost every vampire gets a thrill out of ripping a werewolf's head off.

I watched as a witch enchanted bullets and swords to make them extra painful and deadly towards the dogs. A few shape shifters had also pledged their services and where stretching before turning into their full forms.

"3 MINUTES" Someone shouted indicating that we would leave in three minutes. I pulled my leather jacket over my arms, making sure my gun (packed tightly with enchanted bullets) and a few enchanted grenades where safely stored in my specialized pockets. I smiled as vampires where staring at beautiful pictures of Georgia from the ball. She had looked amazing that night. There where pictures of Georgia everywhere, hardly any of the vampire knew what she looked like close up and they needed to know so they could identify her.

"LETS GO EVERYONE" the voice shouted. I smiled, I would see my Gee soon. I took off into the woods, heading straight for the dogs.

**Georgia's POV**

"I will go help the fight" The healer said and ran out of the door. Terran shut it firmly behind him and turned towards us. "Don't try any heroics" He warned before smiling slightly and walking towards me.

I let him slip a knee support over my newly healed, well kind of healed knee. Then we just sat there, in silence.

I stared out the window. Lisa, Jacob's 'innocent' sister was tearing apart werewolves. I spotted Colin jumping on a werewolf's back and tackling it to the ground. There where loads of vampires, hundreds spread across the gardens, quickly taking out the few werewolves, who where actually putting up a good fight.

"Shut the curtain" Terran ordered firmly. I frowned before slowly closing the curtain, yet leaving a tiny slit open allowing me to see through. Terran sighed and stood up. He closed the curtain fully before sitting back down again on a chair. I jumped as I heard crashes and rumbles from inside the house. A body thumped outside the door before returning to the fight. After a few minutes of hearing smashes as one opponent was shoved into glass mirrors and thumps as another was tackled to the hard wooden floor the hallway outside went silent. The door opened and Matt walked in. He smiled at me, unaware of Terran sitting in the corner.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you" He said and smiled. I called out but it was to late. Terran, in full wolf form had launched into Matt sending him flying into the wardrobe, shattering the wooden doors. Matt shoved him off and Terran yelped as he made a giant dent in the wall. Matt stalked towards Terran, about to finish him of when Terran leaped up and sent Matt colliding into the wall just above John's head. I screamed as Matt managed to balance himself. He bounced off the wall and landed on Terran's back. As he pinned the giant wolf I turned to John, making sure he was all right. John seemed OK, just a bit shocked. I gasped as Terran bucked Matt off him. Matt landed against the wooden wardrobe and didn't move.

I noticed a shard of wood sticking through his heart. I cried out. He couldn't die. Matt was such a great person, a nice guy, would be make a perfect father to some lovely girl one day. I stared at Terran with all my might, willing him to change back into human form and stay still. He did as he was instructed. I got of the bed and with John's help I managed to hobble over to Matt. I sat down next to him. He smiled sadly, as if accepting his fate.

"I'm sorry" I whispered before pulling the giant wooden shard out of his heart. He groaned in pain. I placed my hand over his bleeding wound. I closed my eyes and willed it to heal. I knew I couldn't heal living things, but in my eyes Matt was living. I thought of the time when Matt had comforted me after the Jacob 'incident'. When we had first met, how in such a short amount of time we had become friends. We had turned from enemies into friends, and that I would never forget. I opened my eyes and nothing was happening. I gritted my teeth and screamed in frustration. It wasn't working.

So I guess I would have to try something else. I grabbed a sharp piece of wood. I was living, I could will myself to do something. It would work! I pushed determined thoughts through my head as I cut my wrist. I let the blood fall into Matt's mouth. I closed my eyes, willing my blood to heal Matt. I willed with everything inside me. I gasped as my power took over. Matt's lifeless body started to twitch. He opened his eyes slowly. Staring wide eyes at me he continued to drink my blood. He broke away after a few more seconds and sat up slowly. "You.. You healed me" He whispered in disbelief.

"Georgia are you OK?" John asked, shaking my shoulder a little. "I'm.. I'm fine, just a little dizzy" I realised as the world span. John picked me up and placed me on the bed. I cut of what ever hold I was having on Terran and he jumped at Matt, however Matt was prepared. Terran stopped in mid air, clutching his head he fell to the ground. Matt continued to use his power until Terran was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Your powers just keep on getting better and better" Matt said and smiled a little trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess" I said weakly. "We need to get her out of here" Matt murmured. John nodded in response. The door flew open, again, I groaned not wanting to have to watch Matt take out another bloody werewolf. To my surprise, Dimitri stood in the doorway. He was topless with a black leather belt slung over his shoulder holding many different weapons. He had black jeans on and looked like something out of one of those macho tough action films.

"What happened?" He asked eyeing the unconscious man on the floor, the puddles of vampire blood surrounding the wardrobe and the chaos that was my life. "She managed to heal me with her blood, but now she is weak. We need to get out of here before any more dogs interrupt." Matt explained.

As if on cue at least 5 werewolves barged through the door, including Dagan. They where followed by 3 very familiar vampires. A werewolf charged at me but Dimitri had snapped it's neck in seconds, letting the body drop to the floor. I saw Colin and Matt taking down another werewolf. Jacob's father finished off another and Baz ripped the head of the other. Just as I thought about where Dagan had got to a large blade made its way underneath my neck. A strong arm wrapped around my waist pulling me up and crushing me against Dagan's chest.

"Don't move a muscle or your little friend dies" Dagan warned, moving the blade closer to my bare neck. My friends, wow, thought I would never call any vampire a friend, they all stopped and turned towards me.

"Drop your weapons and throw them to the other side of the room, then kneel down in a line" Dagan ordered, his mouth so close to my ear I could feel his warm breath. I frowned as Dimitri removed his weapons and placed them on the other side of the room before kneeling down. He looked up at the others, silently ordering them to do the same. They obeyed and soon there were 5 vampires kneeling in a line.

"Hands on your heads leeches" Dagan ordered. The grim expressions on their faces increased as they placed their hands on top of their heads.

"John I believe, stand in front of Georgia, don't try anything funny or I'll slit her neck" Dagan said, a smirk obviously on his face. Once John had moved from the chair he had been sitting in to in front of me Dagan ordered me to take a pair of hand cuffs from his belt and fix them to John's wrist's. I did as he said, but I made sure the cuffs where nice and loose.

Sadly Dagan noticed. He pinched the skin on my belly and turned it. I winced and clenched my teeth. I tightened John's cuffs until Dagan was happy. John was sent back to his chair.

"Now Georgia, you will sing a happy little song, and control every single vampire out there" Dagan said into my ear. I shivered in disgust. "I can't" I said slowly.

"You can and you will" Dagan said, raising his voice slightly.

"No I mean I can't, I'm to weak. I have no power left in me after healing Matt" I whispered. I hoped he would believe me. To be quite honest I had no idea if I had any power left in me. I might have.

"We have a problem then" Dagan muttered. To my surprise Dagan turned me around so I was facing him, still managing to keep the knife at my throat. He leaned forwards slightly, as if examining my face. I suddenly had a thought. I pushed my head forward so our lips collided. I kissed him hard, imagining that it was Jacob. I heard a gasp from behind me but I kept on going. Dagan finally moved the knife from the throat so he could get into a better position. I kneed him as hard as I could in the groin. He groaned and I scrambled backwards. I had completely forgotten that I had a broken knee until unbearable pain seeped through my knee. I screamed in pain as my leg crumpled beneath me. Baz leapt forward and caught me as Dimitri wrenched Dagan's head from his neck.

John had been freed from the hand cuffs and was now clutching my hand, soothing me. Baz lay me on the floor, letting me lean against him for support. "Sebastian teleport them back home. The battle is over" Jacob's father demanded.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked between pants of pain.

"Don't worry about Jacob, he will be here soon, but your knee is in horrible shape and you need to get to a doctor." Jacob's father said firmly. Dimitri picked me up as gently as he could but it still hurt like a bitch. Baz then took my hand and John's.

The world blurred and before I knew it we where back home. Dimitri lay me on a bed as a doctor was called for. Now all I needed to worry about was where the hell Jacob was?

**Hope you liked it ;) The next chapter is rather sad so brace yourselves. I found a few pics of what I think the characters would look like, but I couldn't find the right Jacob due to a certain person saying he looked like Taylor Lautner, so now every time I think of Jacob he pops into my head :P. **

**P.S I want to know your views on the little feedback section at the top.. do you like it or is it just annoying to have to scroll through it all? **

**Review xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**10 Reviews :) It takes less than a minute to review, and you don't even have to sign in, so if you have a minute, press that nifty little button ;) **

**Love4you – Haha thank you :) xx**

**458 – Jacob isn't hurt, well not physically :P I was going to make this chapter very sad, but now I'm not sure :/ I'll see how it goes :) Thanks for the review xx**

**Immortal Spork – Thank you for the review xx**

**Ksquaredable – Your names a mouth full 'eh :P Thanks for the review xx**

**Sexdrugsandrock'n'roll – Depends what flavour ice cream :/ Oh you devil, drugs are bad, well except tobacco ;) I do like a little fag now and then :P Thanks for the review xx**

**TinnyVSTara – Haha yeah well if the werewolves had Georgia, they could wipe out all the vampires, and we don't want that now do we? And Terran is still alive, just unconscious. Dimitri is probably my favourite character, but then I do like Matt :P Thanks for the review xx**

**Rocktheroxie – It's not Georgia you should worry about :P Thanks for the review xx**

**SwertDeath – Haha thank you :) It's always nice to see a new reviewer. Thanks for the review xx**

**Dawnvamp – Haha thank you for the review xx**

I giggled as the doctor healed my knee. It felt worse than when someone brushed a feather against the sole of your foot.

"It will ache for a while, so don't do anything stupid" The doctor warned before giving Dimitri some pain killers to give me every 4 hours to help the aching. As the doctor left Matt came in, a pained expression on his face. Within the few hours that had passed after I had healed Matt I had realised that we had a connection.

I could feel his pain, emotional pain, deep inside. He whispered something in Dimitri's ear, to quiet for me to hear. Dimitri threw me a worried glance before turning back to Matt.

"What happened?" I asked. They just ignored me. I growled and repeated myself but I was ignored once more. I didn't even bother to try a third time. I willed Matt to tell me what had happened. He complied and turned to me, his eyes wide and glaring at me.

"Jacob's sister is missing, as is Terran." Matt said in a monotone. The shock made me loose my concentration and the connection broke.

"Don't do that!" Matt yelled at me. I ignored him and began thinking up a plan. If I could just.. "No plans, No schemes, No trying to rescue her. Jacob wants you to stay here" Matt said and walked towards me. 

"We aren't letting you out of this room Georgia" Matt said staring into my eyes. I stuck my bottom lip out and made it quiver a little, then I attempted to do puppy eyes. "Please" I begged.

"No!" Dimitri said firmly. Matt's eyes where locked in mine. He opened his mouth about to say something before shaking his head "No!" He said. I groaned and pressed my back against the headboard.

"You can't just let them take her! I can save her, you just have to let me try!" I begged. The boys just shook their heads.

"Where's John?" I asked. "Sleeping, which is what you should be doing! Jacob said-" But I cut Dimitri off.

"Since when do I ever do what Jacob tells me?" I questioned with a mischievous glint in my eye. Dimitri frowned.

"If I have to tie you to the bed and have a 24 hour watch team to keep you here then God help me I will" He threatened. I just smiled. I had a plan.

"I'm hungry" I groaned, my stomach rumbled. Well done belly! Dimitri stood up and left to get me some food. I smiled, stage one complete.

"So Matt, about this trying to rescue Jake's little sister thing, how about you let me have a try?" I asked coyly. "No!" Matt grunted. "Don't make me do something I will regret" I warned.

"Georgia just go to sleep" He said grumpily. I knew what he was feeling, the frustration radiated from him. I closed my eyes, as if going to sleep.

Instead I willed the air to cushion his mind, to push itself into his head, filling his mind with a deep mist, making him feel sleepy.

I heard Matt yawn and sit on the bed. I smiled at my victory. Within seconds there was a limp body sleeping on my bed. Stage two finito. I opened my eyes, I had about 5 minutes until Dimitri came back.

I cleared my mind and started picturing Lisa in my mind. The one time I had met her, when she was dancing gracefully. I willed her to tell me where she was, I needed a sign. I felt the power inside me flow through me, like a flowing river, powerful beyond belief, yet somewhat beautiful.

After a few seconds I felt my strength being drained. I kept going, I wasn't going to stop until I knew where Lisa was. A sudden image popped into my head. Lisa was lying, her hands and feet bound with strong rope, in a room. There was a tanned woman standing over her. The image changed to a map of England. There was a dot, no, a tiny picture of Lisa's face acting as a marker telling me where she was.

"Georgia!" Dimitri yelled. The image didn't leave my head until Dimitri slapped my face gently. "Get me a map!" I yelled and stood up. My knee felt fantastic, well it ached, but it was fantastic compared to the pain it had been just a mere hour ago.

"What did you do?" Dimitri growled, angry. He pushed me back onto the bed. He slapped Matt's head to wake him up. Matt's head shot up and he looked around as confused as a cake lover in a fruit shop. "Who died?" Matt said sleepily as he stood up. 

"She used her power, and now look at her!" Dimitri yelled. I inched away from him. His eyes where blazing, Matt swore, staring at my face. I touched my face. They where staring at me like I had 3 noses. "Get me a map, I know where Lisa is!" I said and stood up. This time realisation dawned on me. To fuel my power, I needed strength, and when I didn't have enough strength, I guess my power had fuelled itself from my life strength.

"Matt get the map and a doctor, find Jacob, NOW!" Dimitri ordered. In one fluid motion he had me laying flat on the bed. He propped my head up with a pillow and stared down at me. He shook his head.

"What?" I asked, I gulped, my voice sounded so weak, far to weak.

"You, when will you stop rushing into things, when will you start thinking about yourself for once" He said quietly.

"It's my job to do things for other people, it's a natural talent" I joked. Dimitri chuckled lightly. The door burst open and Matt came running in. He placed the map on the bed. "You look like shit" He commented. I laughed lightly "Thanks".

Dimitri helped me sit up and I stared at the map. I pointed to the area where the dot had been, then I realised that they would have no clue in that area where Lisa would be. I took a deep breath. The door flew open and the love of my life ran in. He ran over to me and practically jumped on me. Before I could talk his lips where moving gracefully with mine. I had to pull away to breath. Jacob hugged me close and I embraced his scent. "I love you" I whispered in his ear. "I love you soo much, I'm so sorry Gee, I-I can't believe I said those things and.. I" Jacob stuttered.

Within 5 minutes Charlie, Vic, Jacob, Dimitri, Jacob's father, Matt, Christian and some of the leaders of all the vampire clans where sitting beside my bed. I had been given a long lecture about using my power in high doses by Jacob and Dimitri.

"So, we know the are, we will search it all. I reckon it will take about an hour to search the whole are" Jacob's father explained.

"Surely this woman will realise we are there and kill Lisa" A vampire said. Jacob flinched. I couldn't help it, I did what I had to do.

"What if you knew exactly where she was?" I asked. "There is no way.. DON'T YOU DARE!" Dimitri yelled guessing my plan, but it was to late. The air had formed a barrier, not letting any of the vampires through. Jacob was screaming at me, telling me to stop but I just blocked him out. I pulled all my strength towards my heart, I willed for the trees to show the vampires where Lisa was, to point them in the right direction, Next I willed the air to cover them, making them invisible, making it easy to surprise the strange woman who had taken Lisa. Finally I willed water to flood the strange woman's mind, making it easy for the vampires to over power her. I released the messages. The power flew from my body, completing the tasks I had given. My air barrier broke and Jacob rushed towards me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He screamed in desperation.

"The trees will show you where to go, you will be invisible and the woman.. the woman will be easy to take down" I said quietly. Tiredness overwhelmed me, filling every inch of my body. I looked into Jacobs eyes, wondering how the hell I had ever left him. I touched his cold cheek.

"I love you" I whispered before slipping into a never ending darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

** ;) 15 reviews, that's rather mint. Lots of new reviewers :D Lot's of alerts and favourites, so cheers :) **

**I wanted Georgia to live, but then I didn't want it to end completely happily, so this chapter may be sad, depends how it goes. **

**Immortal Spork – I know, sad times. Thanks for the review xx**

**Love4you – I do like a little cliff hanger ;) Thanks for the review xx**

**xpaiige and the starsx – Oh god not to be rude, but are you always hyper? Your reviews always make me laugh. Yes I've just sent Matt and Jacob off to come kill you, so sleep with one eye open.. thanks for the review :P xx**

**(Person with no name) :P -Haha you sent me two messages, one about the story and another about a picture for Jacob which sadly I couldn't see as you left no name or there was an error? There will be more romance, I'm planning on doing a sequel which will include much more romance. Thank you for the review xx**

**Forbiddenluv – Haha yeah Jacob isn't very happy with her for over using her powers. Thanks for the review xx**

**Nelsonstudenthigh09 – I don't know if I want her to die or not :/ If she dies then the story ends, I'm not sure, I have a few ideas so I'm just going to type and see what happens. Thanks for the review xx**

**Dawnvamp – Thanks for the review xx **

**Browneyedxbeauty – I looked up Steven Strait and he does look like a pretty good Jacob, Thanks for the review :) xx**

**Rocktheroxie – Omfgg thanks for the review :P xx**

**Hurry-Up-And-Save-Me – I will save you! Thank you for the compliments, glad you like it :) Thanks for the review xx**

**IsabelXD – Glad you like it, thanks for the review xx**

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D – Bloody hell your name is a mouth full :P Gee isn't dead yet, just in a sort of coma like state because her life force is to low, dum dum duuuumm :P Thanks for the review xx**

**XxAmethystxX – Yep Gee is very naughty, tut tut ;) I would say a handy little stake for a vampire, and possibly a silver bullet for a werewolf? Or just stuff them full of McDonalds and a cardiac arrest will do :P Thanks for the review xx**

**TinnyVSTara – Not the nails D: I will update now.. thanks for the review xx**

**Jacobs POV**

3 weeks, 4 days, 13 hours and 3 minutes since my Georgia left me. I had sat by her bed 24/7, never leaving her side. Blood was bought to me, I would not leave her side until she woke up.

I stared at the faint bite marks on her neck, where I had savagely ripped into her. I was addicted to fresh human blood, once you tasted fresh human blood that was all you wanted which is why my brother had been told of so much when he tried to bite Gee. Every vampire has the urge to bite humans, but the urge is far stronger once you have tasted fresh human blood, normal vampires just live on blood bags sent by the local hospitals. The blood was chilled and old, the taste no where near as satisfying as fresh blood.

Georgia's hand twitched for the third time in the last hour. I suppose it was a good sign, she was still alive and her brain was still functioning, but I hated the fact that she was lying in front of me.. alive, but I couldn't have a long conversation with her about boring subjects that would suddenly turn into the most interesting subject just because she was talking about it. I hated that her soft plumb lips couldn't move against mine.

She had practically killed herself just to save my sister. I loved my sister but I also loved Gee. We could have found my sister with out Georgia using her power. My sister had been found in the cellar of a town house. She was fine, just been knocked out for a while. Terran's mother had been killed on site. Terran had nothing to do with the kidnapping, now that didn't really surprise me. Terran was wise and had fled the country. He didn't like war or fighting and I sympathised with him.

"Jacob go and feed" Matt said from the doorway. I shook my head not bothering to turn away from Georgia.

"Jake, your killing yourself, you need fresh blood, go and feed now!" Matt repeated. "When Georgia wakes up do you want her to see you like this? Look at yourself! Your eyes are blood shot, your fangs are showing, do you really want her to see you like that?" Matt asked.

"Will you stay with her? If she wakes up I don't want her to be alone" I mumbled. Matt nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute" I mumbled and slowly walked out the door.

**Matt's POV**

"Any change?" I asked the doctor as he finished inspecting Georgia. The doctor shook his head sadly.

"No, her heart beat is still steady, but she hasn't got enough life force to fully wake up. There has been no improvement since she first ran out of life force, so I doubt she will wake up" The doctor said sadly.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"We need to discuss the best way to let her go. However young Jacob doesn't want to let her go, he wants her to wake up but I doubt that will ever happen."

"What about if Jake agreed to let her go, how would you do it?" I asked.

"The best way would probably be to inject air bubbles into her blood. She wouldn't feel any pain and it would be very quick" The doctor explained. He had obviously thought about this for a while.

"And, and what if she could get the life force she needed?" I asked cautiously.

"It's impossible. The books say she needs someone with a connection, an physical connection. I don't even know how to transfer the energy's. Why do you ask?" The doctor asked.

"I'm interested. Would you mind if I borrowed some of you books to read through?" I asked.

"They are all in the library, please come and find me if you find anything" The doctor requested.

I nodded and watched as the doctor left. A few minutes later Charlie and Vic walked in. "How is she?" Charlie asked.

"No change" I muttered. They both nodded sadly.

"Would you mind staying with her for a while, I need to look something up" I asked, I didn't even wait for them to answer before I dashed out of the room.

**Georgia's POV**

I had been in purgatory for a while now. Many people had come through and been taken to Heaven or to Hell. When they were going to heaven a bright white cloud would surround them and whisk them away and if they were going to hell, well then large chains wrapped themselves around the person, squeezing the person until they screamed out in pain, then with a bang they where dragged through the floor and into the deep depths of hell.

Each person has a different view of purgatory, for me it was a vast white space, now walls or corners visible, just an on-going desert of white. It wasn't horrible to be here, I only had to think of what I wanted and it appeared. I could think of Jacob and pictures of him would flood my mind but I never saw him in person, I could wish for a fridge and it would appear in front of my eyes, filled with treats. So far my purgatory consisted of a double bed, a fridge, a large TV with many channels, an iPod with all my favourite songs on and a comfy sofa.

A waved goodbye as Mark, a man with 3 young daughters and a loving wife was wrapped up by a bright white cloud and lifted up to heaven. He had been hit by a car. A child had been standing in the road and as he pushed the child away the car hit him. According to my calender I had been here for 4 weeks. It wasn't that bad, I always had people to talk to, but as soon as I got to know them they where taken.

I jumped onto my bed and snuggled into the comfy mattress. Why was I still here? Normally people stayed for a day or two at the most. "Hello beautiful" I looked up to see a man in his 40's staring down at me with a predatory look in his eyes. I shivered and backed away. "Oh don't be like that, you know you want me" He said and tried to come closer. I was about to think up a parting between us when a man appeared in between us. His was facing the pervert. He growled "Stay away from her" He said and I gasped. What was he doing here? If he was here that meant..

"M-Matt, what are you doing here?"

**A/N I really want to try and reach the 200 review mark by the end of chapter 20, so that means about 20 reviews on this chapter and 20 on chapter 20 (when I upload it). Soo get typing people :P If I reach the 200 mark I'll change my profile picture to a picture of my foot ;) Please review xxxxxxxxxxx **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 :D! I know I didn't get 20 reviews for the last chapter, 15, that's still amazing ;) So thank you to anyone who reviewed. **

**Ksquaredable – Thank you :)**

**xPaiige and the Starsx – Georgia does live, however someone else doesn't :P Jacob has a few more emotional moments before Georgia wakes up. Oh God, I do love your reviews :) That cute dog could be deadly, watch out :P. Thanks for the lovely review xxx**

**Forbiddenluv – Thank you ;) Do you watch Being Human? I had a dream about that but the purgatory was different ;P xxx**

**Immortal Spork – Lol thank you ;) I'll need 24 reviews to reach my target, so I doubt I will :L Anyway thanks for the review xxx**

**IsabelXD – Thank you for the review xxx **

**Nelsonstudenthigh09 – Sorry for the long wait ;) It's half term and I've been in London for the last couple of days ;) Thanks for the review xxx**

**ChaR17 -Thank you xxx**

**bookworm – It did ;) Thank you for the review xxx**

**Love4you – That's a lot of ahhhhh's :L Matt loves you to ;) Woooaahh is that a threat? :P Thanks for the review xxx**

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D – Care to stop guessing the plot? :P Hahaa thanks for the review xxx**

**Aliciaaa0x – Greetings from Kent ;) Thanks for the review xxx**

**Melb – Thanks :) xxx**

**Rocktheroxie – Don't worry she does wake up ;) Thanks for the review xxx**

**Dawnvamp – Haha it doesn't matter ;) Good luck with your online classes, thanks for the review xxx**

**Creepyclownfromnextdoor – Thanks for the review ;) xxx**

**Matt's POV**

I stared at the page in disbelief, after almost 6 hours of reading through grimy old books I had found it, the answer to my biggest trouble. I took a deep breath. I knew what I had to do, I had lived a great life, a long one compared to Georgia. She had practically given her life to save mine and that didn't feel right. I knew she would hate me for doing this, but hopefully she would forgive me some day. My parents had died before I had been turned into a vampire, Colin had his new family, all I had was Georgia and Jacob yet I had split them up by simply still being here.

I tore the page out of the dusty book and placed it back on the shelf. I wasn't going to write any letters, it didn't seem like me to say goodbye with a pen and paper. I walked up the stairs, smiling and nodding towards all the staff that had known me all their lives. I knocked on my brothers door. He had been staying here with his new girlfriend ever since they had come to help rescue Georgia.

"Matt, what's wrong?" my brother asked as he opened the door.

"Is Mandy in?" I asked, I didn't want to talk to him with his new girlfriend around. Don't get me wrong, she was a lovely girl, but some things are private.

I led Col over to the sofa and sat him down. I looked him straight in the eye as I told him my plan. Once finished he smiled sadly.

"I can't change your mind can I?" He asked softly. I shook my head.

"And there is no other way to get Georgia better?" He asked.

"She just lies there, still breathing, but her brain is dead" I said softly shaking my head.

"Jacob's gone to the forest, you should do it now, he'll try and stop you if he's here. He loves her, but he wouldn't let his best friend die as well." Colin said softly. My brother was wise, he knew he couldn't change my mind. It wasn't like he didn't care, I could see the hurt in his eyes, but he knew that this is what I wanted.

I hugged my brother for the last time, whispering my final wishes into his ear. He laughed and nodded. "Go do what you have to do" He told me, tears glistening in his eyes.

I gave Colin one last, long look before smiling at him and running down to the dinning room. "Phillis!" I called over to the old maid. She smiled at me, showing off her new dentures.

"What can I do for you dear?" She asked, smoothing out her apron.

"Have you got a candle anywhere around here?" I asked.

"Oh yes, silly old Bert from management ordered far to many for the Christmas ball last year, I told him we only needed 30, but no, the silly fool orders 45!" She exclaimed as she rummaged through some draws before producing a thick cream candle. I thanked her and took the candle and headed for the door.

"Matthew!" Phillis called. I turned on my heel. "Yes?" I questioned.

"Matches?" She said and held up a box. I laughed at my stupidity before running over to her, kissing her frail cheek and taking the box of matches. I smiled as I saw her cheeks turn a deep shade of red as I headed out the door for the final time.

I opened the door to Georgia's room to find Charlie and Vic sitting by her bedside. I smiled sadly at them. "I'll take over, go have some fun, you guys need to cheer up" I said softly.

"How can I when Georgia is just lying there?" Vic practically screamed at me. She looked down "Sorry, it's just, it's not fair" She said quietly. Charlie wrapped his arm around her and whispered comforting words into her ear before leading her out of the room. She was right, it wasn't fair that any of us where in this situation, yet who said life was ever going to be fair?

I quickly shut the door and placed the candle on the bedside table. I moved Georgia's hand so it was touching the candle. I unfolded the piece of paper from my pocket and quickly re-read it to make sure I knew what I was doing. I lit the candle and watched as the flame flickered to life. I placed my right hand on the candle and knelt down by Georgia's bed with the piece of paper in my left hand. I stared at her closed eyes.

"This better work or your in deep trouble" I joked. I checked that Georgia's limp hand was still connected to the candle but that my hand wasn't touching hers. According to the book, anything that walked and talked had a life force, so therefore this should work.

I took a deep breath and read the make-or-break words written in ancient hand writing.

"From thy flame, I take thy power,

To give me what I most desire."

I spoke clearly, almost afraid the deep force wouldn't hear me. What did I most desire? Well that was simple, for Georgia to get better. I concentrated on the candle, imagining it sucking all my life force out of me and transferring it through to Georgia.

"From thy flame, I take thy power,

To give me what I most desire."

I repeated with more determination. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. "Wake the fuck up" I screamed at Georgia in my mind. I opened my eyes to find, well a miracle. It didn't hurt as the golden thread shimmered and pulled my life force out of my body. I watched in amazement as the thread spread throughout my body, collecting everything before moving towards my finger tips. The thread split into 5 equally thin threads and burst through my finger tips. The candle's flame burst upwards, nearly reaching the ceiling. The flame then dipped to normal height as the golden thread was absorbed through Georgia's fingertips. Her back arched as life spread through her, filling every inch.

I collapsed against the bedside table, suddenly feeling tired, very tired. I wanted to stay awake long enough, long enough to see her live. I pushed my hand upwards to connect with the candle. I gasped as the last of my life force was taken from me and pushed into Georgia. I fell backwards, my head connecting with the soft carpet. My eyes closed on me, cutting me off from any light. My body started to feel numb. Soon I was only left with my hearing. I felt death tugging at me, willing me to let go.

I heard the wonderful sound of Georgia gasping and inhaling air on her own accord. I smiled and relaxed. I took one last breath, inhaling Georgia's sweet cent before letting go, letting go off everything, stress, trauma, memories, family.. life.

**Jacob's POV**

I sat on the forest bed. I laughed to myself as I remembered chucking Gee off my back, right here when she threw up on my shirt all that time ago. The sound of her musical laugh filled my mind. I suddenly had an idea. I rummaged through the pockets of my old winter coat before pulling out my ancient iPod. I pressed shuffle and let the music flood the empty forest. Georgia used to heal people with her voice, so why couldn't I heal her with my voice? I never sang because, well, I had a terrible voice, but for her, I would die for her.

I sang, for the first time in years I sang.

"Gonna close my eyes  
Girl and watch you go  
Running through this life darling  
Like a field of snow  
As the tracer glides  
In its graceful arc  
Send a little prayer out to ya  
'cross the falling dark

Tell the repo man  
And the stars above  
You're the one I love

Perfect summers night  
Not a wind that breathes  
Just the bullets whispering gentle  
'mongst the new green leaves  
There's things I might have said  
Only wish I could  
Now I'm leaking life faster  
Then I'm leaking blood

Tell the repo man  
And the stars above  
You're the one I love  
You're the one I love  
The one I love

Don't see Elysium  
Don't see no fiery hell  
Just the lights up bright baby  
In the bay hotel  
Next wave coming in  
Like an ocean roar  
Won't you take my hand darling  
On that old dancefloor

We can twist and shout  
Do the turtle dove  
And you're the one I love  
You're the one I love  
The one I love"

Gee just willed people to heal and they would heal. I willed with all my heart for her to live. I wanted her to take that breath, to stand on her own two feet, to slap me across the face, to call me an arse hole, to scream at me, to hug me, to make up with me, to kiss me.. to love me.

I sighed and stood up as the song ended. Who was I kidding? I was no magician. I threw the iPod against the tree. Why was this happening to her? Why did she deserve to die and not some mass murderer? Why was she taken from me? Had I committen so many evils in my life time I had condemed her to death? I sighed in defeat against the world and headed back to the house.

I was shutting the back door when I heard it, the sweetest, yet most heartbreaking sound ever created. I ran, more like flew up the stairs and into my Georgia's room.

She looked like a Godess. She was sitting up, her brown locks flowing over her shoulders. Yet tears stained her cheeks. I rushed over to her, pushing everyone out the way and engulfing her in my arms. She clung onto me, her tears dampening my shirt. I followed everyone else's gaze's to see a body, not anybody's body, Matt was lying on the floor, he had a cheeky smile on his face and looked almost calm, yet his face was pale, paler than a vampires should be. I didn't have to go over there and prod him with a stick to know that he was dead. 

I held Georgia close to me, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"Move out the way, don't point your fucking rock hard finger at me!" I heard John shout as he pushed the 'weak' vampires out the way. He stopped at the sight of Matt before quietly sitting on the other side of Georgia and simply taking her hand in his. I nodded respectfully as Colin made his way through the crowd and took his brother in his arms before leaving to say his final goodbye's in peace.

Georgia looked up at me, her beautiful eyes drenched with sadness. "Why does everyone I love die on me?" She said quietly, almost to quiet for human ears. I shook my head, I couldn't answer that, no one could. Instead I wrapped her up in my arms, I would never let her get hurt again.

**A/N **

**Sad times :( So Matt is dead, there will be a funeral. I have 2 ideas for the sequel and I'm torn. **

**Georgia leaves to go to a slayers community.**

**Georgia and Jacob have a baby.**

**Vote? Or I could do idea 1, then after that idea 2? Omg decisions!**

**Anyway review with your suggestions or ideas? Sorry if the ideas are to vague, but I don't want to give to much away. **

**REVIEW ! :P xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**I've had really bad writers block recently, but I've started getting more ideas for this story. **

**xPaiige and the Starsx – I know :( I think I'm probably going to go with the child idea, but the child would obviously be older ;) And if I do the child idea there will be a few more chapters ;) thanks you for the review xx**

**IsabelXD – Sorry for killing Matt ;( And I will probably do option 2 ;) thanks for the review xx**

**Paulett – Matt comes back, well kind off ;) You'll find out in the sequel. Thanks for the review xx**

**Catherine Jaworski – Will do, thanks for the review xx**

**Forbiddenluv - :( I know.. and it's on bbc iplayer ;) I don't know if thats blocked for US people :? thanks for the review ;) xx**

**Love4you – Please don't threaten me! Matt had to die, he comes back in the sequel, well half of him :P **

**Jasmine – Same, thanks for the review xx**

**Immortal Spork – I doubt I will do idea 1, however I might do it after idea 2 if that makes any sense ;) Thank you for the review xx**

**Melb – Your not weird! And thank you for your opinion, I agree I don't want it to end sadly ;) Thanks for the review xx**

**Dawnvamp – This chapter is Georgia's POV don't worry ;) Thanks for the review xx**

**Ksquaredable – Thanks for the review xx**

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D – You guessed some of it ;) Glad you like it :P Jacob does tell her off, and I was thinking of doing idea 2 then 1 so good guessing ;) Thanks for the review xx**

**Rocktheroxie - :( Thanks for the review xx**

**Browneyedxbeauty – Thank you for your 2 reviews :) It's always nice when people review each chapter separately. Thank you for the reviews :P xx**

**Georgia's POV**

I let Jacob hold me as I sobbed my heart out. He had sent the crowds of people that had flowed in after I had woken up away. I couldn't take my eyes of Matt's body. It wasn't until it was taken away that I was forced to look elsewhere.

The worst part was I never got to say goodbye. As soon as I had seen Matt I had woken up, leaving Matt.. dead. I cried for everything, for Matt, for the grief that was pounding my body. I had killed Matt, I had killed him because I had been so fucking stupid. Acting like a martyr had only caused death to the wrong person.

Jacob had left me to go and get me some food. He had tried to get me to stand up and come with him but I couldn't move, my body was numb with guilt.

I lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Silent, never ending tears flowed in a constant rhythm down my pale cheeks. It had been one whole week since I had killed Matt. I never left the room, to afraid of the penetrating glares I knew I would receive from everyone. I had killed their friend and they all had every right to hate me. Jacob would stay with me all day. At first he used to leave me at night, but after coming in every hour to wake me from nightmares he decided to stay all night.

The nightmares were awful. I was haunted by Matt's dead face. He was smiling and looked peaceful yet I knew he would never wake up.. because of me. Last night the nightmare was particularly awful. I was standing over Matt, his breath was laboured and he had multiple wounds. I took my gun and pressed it against his skull. Tears streamed down his face as he begged me not to, I laughed in his face before pulling the trigger. Jacob would always ask what happened but I never told him. Dimitri and Christian had tried to pry the information out of me but I never told a soul.

"Charlie and Vic were in the kitchen, they send their love and if your up to it they'll come round tomorrow?" Jacob said as he walked through the door. He placed a plate of chicken curry on the bedside table.

I sat up slowly and stared at Jacob. "I can't" I whispered. I picked up a fork and pushed the chicken and rice around until it was a plate of orange coloured mush. Jacob sighed and I felt the bed sink as he sat down beside me.

"Your going to have to come out of this room sometime" He commented.

"No" I replied bluntly, staring at the food.

"Why not? What are you so afraid of?" He asked. He tilted my chin towards him, forcing me to meet his concerned gaze. I pushed his finger away and moved my gaze back to the food.

"Why do you never talk to me now? Huh? We haven't had a proper conversation ever since you woke up? Am I doing something wrong? Gee please tell me! You won't even talk to John!" Jacob said, his tone rising. I cringed away, the idea of talking to someone about my.. so called 'problems' was to much. No one would understand, not even John.

"Georgia! I am sick of you! Matt didn't die so you could sit here and feel sorry for yourself. No one hates you, no one blames you so why the fuck are you sitting here, bottling up all your feelings. I know you blame yourself, everyone knows that. Why the fuck don't you let someone in, let people help you! I have spent every second doing what you wanted, letting you stay in this room until you felt ready. Are you ever going to be ready? Matt was wrong about you. He died so you could live a happy life, he thought you would get over his death and live." He stopped shouting and looked away in disgust. "He was obviously wrong" He whispered as he walked out the door, slamming it loudly behind him.

Fresh tears burst from my eyes. I angrily wiped them away. He was right, so, so right. How could I have ever been so stupid. I was suddenly overcome with anger with myself. I stood up and stormed into the bathroom. My hair was like an oil slick with deep tangled knots. I stripped quickly and jumped in the freezing cold shower. I stared up at the oncoming water, letting the cold water freeze and sting my dry eyes. I scrubbed the shampoo deep into my scalp before tilting my head back and rinsing it out of my hair in one smooth wave of water. I stepped out of the shower and turbaned my hair before wrapping another soft towel around my body.

I walked back into my bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. I towel dried my hair as much as possible before putting it up in a damp, messy bun. I slipped a pair of keds onto my feet. I put my trusty iPod into my pocket and stood in front of the door. Could I really do this? Man up Georgia you giant pussy. I counted to 3 in my head before opening the door. I walked quickly through the corridors with my head down. I nodded politely at a few powerful vampires I knew had saved me. I was halfway to the gym when I walked straight into something hard. I stumbled backwards. I stared up at the vampire who had.. blue hair.

"Sorry" I mumbled, I tried to move past him but he blocked my path.

"I couldn't hear you" He said with a smirk on his face. His accent was obviously Scottish. "Sorry" I said a little louder. He laughed.

"You'll have to repeat that human" He said. The anger with myself immediately turned towards him. I hated it when vampire got all up themselves. I willed the wind to press itself into his skull, squeezing his brain. I felt the wind swirl around me before shooting through his ears into his skull. He clutched his head and fell to his knees in pain. I squatted down in front of him.

"Come near me again and I _will _kill you" I spat at him before standing up and storming off to the gym. I wasn't in the mood for arse hole's.

One thing I loved about Charlie's house/mansion/fucking gigantic masterpiece of a castle, was the gym. It was in the corner of the castle and had 3 floors. The ground floor was a giant swimming pool, the first floor was a gym with over 50 different types of gym equipment ranging from tread mills, to specially adapted weights made for vampires. The second floor was my favourite, it was a giant training room. The walls were padded making it impossible to cause long lasting damage. Vampires would spar in pairs as people watched and criticised them on their techniques.

I walked into the gym and up the stairs to the gym area. I stepped onto a running machine ignoring all the glances from unfamiliar vampires. Jacob had said that all the vampires that had saved me were staying here until the annual festival in a few weeks. I put my headphones in and pressed the shuffle button on my iPod. I smiled as Sorry for I Mashed You by Norwegian Recycling filled my ears. I sang freely as I ran full pelt. After an hour sweat was pouring out my body. I stepped off the tread mill. Normally I would have finished after an hour's work out, but I still had far to much energy.

I materialised a stake in my hand and tucked it into the pocket of my sweat pants. Next I willed air and water to cool me down, within seconds the sweat had left my body and I was relatively cool. I jogged up the staircase towards the training room. I spotted some of the younger vampires training and I smiled.

"Want to fight?" I asked an unfamiliar vampire. He was giant, literally. He packed muscles and was at least 6ft tall.

"Are you sure?" He asked cockily. I nodded and he smiled and accepted. I threw him a bullet proof vest and he stared at me confused. "I don't want to kill you know do I?" I said and pulled the stake out of my pocket. He laughed at me but put the vest on anyway. A bullet proof vest wouldn't stop a vampires hand, but it wood stop a wooden stake. I smiled as we took our positions. He was obviously oblivious to my powers. I decided I would use my slayers techniques in this fight, using my powers drained me to much to use it all the time.

I stood with my feet slightly apart as the vampire circled me. His lips upturned slightly as he circled his 'prey'. He lunged at me and grabbed my arms. I let him pull me close to him, letting him think he had me, before turning around and stabbing the stake into his side. I pulled out and placed it against his heart. "Your dead" I whispered in his ear. He growled.

He stood opposite me, anger filling his face after being humiliated in front of all his friends. I smiled and gestured for him to attack. He shook his head and gestured for me to attack first. I shrugged my shoulders and leapt towards him. I kicked him in the stomach but he grabbed my ankle and swung me high into the air. I twirled in the air and landed softly on my feet. I lunged at him again, this time when he grabbed my arm I flipped and landed on his shoulders. I patted his head just to annoy him. He grabbed me by the hips and threw me to the floor. I landed with my head in between his legs. I smiled and reached up and punched him in the nuts. He groaned and fell the to floor. I stood up and pressed the stake against his heart but he had fooled me. Before I could get the stake to his heart he plucked it from my hands and threw it into the wall, turning it into a mass of splinters. He hissed and tackled me to the ground. I felt his fangs against my neck and froze. "Dead" He whispered in my ear.

He helped me up and I smiled. "Ready for something harder?" I asked. He nodded. Within seconds the air had lifted me up and I was flying above him. A fireball appeared in my hand and I flung it towards him. He dodged it.. just. I smirked and sent a wave of water at him, drenching him. He jumped up and grabbed my ankle, pulling me down to the ground. He wrapped an arm around my waist. I grabbed his hand and felt the fire trickle through my fingers onto his skin. He yelped and released me, scrambling backwards, rubbing his injury. He was to busy staring at his burn to notice my attack. I surrounded him with a ring of fire. The flames grew into a giant cage around him, slowly getting closer and closer to his skin. He looked at me, fear filled his eyes. "Dead" I declared when the flames were millimetres away. I snapped my fingers and the flames disappeared.

"Gee!" I turned to see John running towards me. He flew himself at me and wrapped his arms around me. "You don't know how happy I am to see you out of that room. And well, that fight was amazing, Dimitri was cheering for you like some high school cheerleader" John exclaimed and I laughed at the idea of Dimitri in a cheerleaders outfit. I turned to the door to see Dimitri smiling proudly standing next to Charlie, Vic, King Russell, an unfamiliar man and the blue-haired arse hole.

"Good fight" I said to the boy who I had been fighting. He smiled and nodded before saying he had to go and walked off. I ran over to Dimitri and hugged him. He ruffled my hair to which I playfully swatted his hand away. After receiving a promise of training session with Dimitri to help me get back into shape and hugs from Charlie, Vic and even King Russell, I was introduced to the unfamiliar man.

"Georgia this is my great friend Alastair, he rules the vampire coven's in Scotland. I believe he's also Jacobs uncle." King Russell said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Georgia, I hear you've stolen my nephews heart" Alastair said. He was tall, like Jacob and had the similar eyes to Jacob's father. I smiled at his comment, realising that I needed to find Jake.

"You should hear her sing, it's life changing" King Russell gushed. I blushed.

"This is my son Elliot, he said you met already?" Alastair said and turned to the blue haired arse hole.. I mean Elliot. I smiled sweetly at Elliot, wondering how the hell someone as nice as Jacob and Alastair was related to someone like Elliot.

"Yes, we had a nice little chat in the hallway" I said softly.

"Right well, Charlie, Vic, Alastair.. we must go for the meeting. Dimitri I trust you will show Elliot were everything is. John I've ordered the tennis rackets you prefer and they should be here by tomorrow." King Russell said and promptly left.

"OK so walk around and you'll find out were everything is" Dimitri said quickly in a monotone before turning his back on Elliot. "Gee, Dimitri and I are going to do a few laps in the pool. We have a bet on.. He bet that I couldn't swim 50 lengths in the time he swims 5000. You want to join us?" John asked. I smiled.

"Actually I need to go and find Jake" John nodded and took Dimitri's arm and pulled him out the door. I burst out laughing when I heard John telling Dimitri that he was a complete chicken.

I was about to follow them down the stairs when a sword blocked the door. I followed the blade until I found Elliot's hand. I scowled at him. "I don't have time for you" I hissed at him. He smirked.

"Fight me. If you win I'll leave you alone and if I win.. you have to come to the annual festival with me" He said confidently. Anything to get him away from me. "Deal"

With out warning him I jumped into the air and fireballs rained down on Elliots head. I laughed as his hair caught fire and he rolled around on the ground. I sprayed him with gallons of water until he was soaked. Suddenly he disappeared.

I was pulled backwards and into his hard chest. He quickly took my hands in his one giant had and pulled me closer. "I can teleport" He said. I shivered as his mouth was right next to my ear. "Fine, you win now let go" I growled at him. He laughed but released me. "Can't wait for the festival"

I took one last look at his smug little face before running down the stairs and along the corridors. I had to find Jake. I willed the wind to take me to Jacob. After a few seconds the wind was zooming me through the corridors and up stairs towards Jacob. I gasped as the wind dropped me. I stumbled a little and looked around. I was on top of the roof. The view was incredible. You could see for miles, probably even further in the day time. The sun was merely a sparkle fading behind the tree's as it lay down to sleep for the night. The stars twinkled in the sky as they bid the sun farewell.

"It's beautiful isn't it" I turned around to see Jacob sitting on the roof staring out, watching as the sun set.

"Yes" I whispered. I walked over to him and sat down beside him. "I'm really sorry" I whispered. Jacob looked down at me as tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Stop crying!" He growled. "I hate seeing you hurt. All you do is hurt and every time I try to love you.. every time you leave me. You make me so happy, but then you would die and leave me alone."

"I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going to make those mistakes ever again" I promised as I wiped the tears away.

"Yeah well I thought that last time. Your always at deaths door and one day, one day your going to go into a coma or fall in a river and never come back to me. I can't handle that Gee" Jacob said softly.

"I always thought I was doing these things for the best, I always thought I was sacrificing myself for the better of others.. but now, all I've done is killed Matt and hurt you. All I do is hurt people." I whispered.

Jacob stayed silent, staring out at the tree tops.

"I know I've probably blown it, and I understand if you never want to be a couple.. but I can't stand that idea of not being with you." I whispered. Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks at the thought of being without Jacob.

I squeaked as Jacob pulled me into his lap. "Promise never to do anything that stupid again" He said softly as I leant into him.

"I promise" I replied without hesitation. He smiled and kissed me on the nose. "I could never leave you"

"Gee, I know we're not perfect. I know that we're prone to trouble and drama and I know that I can be an inconsiderate knob at times.. but there's no one I would rather be with than you" Jake said softly as he massaged my stomach with his cold hands. I smiled and let him continue.

"I spoke to Col earlier about Matt's funeral, Matt wanted you to sing a song."

"When is it?" I asked, my voice betraying me and cracking. I was so sure that Colin would hate me. I had taken his brother away from him.

"Tomorrow. I didn't tell you because you weren't ready" Jacob replied. I nodded. "Will you go?" He asked.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't go to my best friends funeral" I whispered softly as I stared up at the stars.

**Long chapter :L Sorry it took sooo long, if you review lot's I'll try and update faster :P xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**200 reviews! You guys have just made my day ;) **

**Immortal Spork – Elliot has lots of surprises in store ;) Thank you for the review :) xxx**

**Dawnvamp – Harsh ;) Elliot doesn't die.. but he does get hurt :P Thank you for the review xxx**

**IsabelXD – Thank you :) I will xxx**

**Forbiddenluv – Good things and bad things I suppose ;) Thanks for the review ;) xxx**

**Love4you – Haha we wouldn't want that would we :P I wanted a little bit of sweetness, this chapters a bit sad :( Matt's funeral.. sad times. Basically Elliot fell into a bath of listerine and it dyed his hair.. jokes ;) You will find out don't worry. Thank you for the review xxx**

**BrowneyexBeauty – Me too :) Thank you for the review (: xxx **

**xCherryOnTopxx -STOP CHANGING YOUR NAME WOMANNNN! :P You have a new one every week :) I don't think I killed your friend ;) There will be a few more chapters maybe 5 or so.. not sure :P I will see how we go. Thank you for the review xxx**

**ZOE – Hehe thank you :) I know I didn't want him to die, but then the story would have ended at the end of this book. Thank you for the 200th review :D xxx**

**This chapter is mainly Matt's funeral, I tried to make it not too sad :P **

**NOTICE – The song at the end is Fix You – Coldplay.**

I pulled my blue flowery dress over my head. It flowed down my body and stopped a few inches above my knees. Next I pulled a pair of black tights on and my brown suede ankle boots before turning towards the mirror.

My brown hair had dried naturally and was pretty damn long by now, I would have to get it cut soon, the split ends were starting to show. I had no make up on because I simply didn't feel like spending hours putting powder on my face when vampires would be there. You couldn't compare yourself to them.

"Can I come in yet?" Jacob asked from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Yes I am now fully dressed" I replied. Jacob walked in frowning. "Shame" He muttered. I laughed at his inner pervertedness.

His frown turned upside down as he saw me. He smiled and hugged me from behind before planting a wet kiss on my cheek. "I have a present for you" He mumbled as he pressed his head into my shoulder. I laughed as he dragged me backwards and sat me on the bed.

Jacob sat next to me and pulled a box out of his pocket and placed it on my lap. I looked up at him confused. He laughed "Fine I'll take it back" He said and snatched the box back. I laughed and grabbed the box, fingering the smooth, soft blue velvet.

I slowly opened the box and gasped. Inside was possibly the most beautiful bracelet I had ever seen. I ran my fingers over the cool gold, before picking the bracelet up and examining it in more detail. It was a thin gold chain with a red jewel attached by a far shorter chain. It looked like a diamond, yet it was red. Jacob smiled as if reading my thoughts.

"It's a diamond, but a few witches down south owed me a favour. It's infused with a spell to help you manage your powers. It blocks your powers from tapping into your life energy. If it glows then you know that your running out of energy and you can stop using your powers. It's red because the witches infused it with my blood, now any vampire will know not to touch you. I always get worried, because you still have a slayer's scent, I get worried that a vampire is going to try and attack you.. well now that will never happen"

"It's so beautiful, thank you Jake" I said as I put it on. I turned towards him and kissed him gently. "I love you". He smiled and replied "I love you too, but you know that already" He said and chuckled to himself.

A knock at the door disturbed us from our cuddles. "Come in" Jake said, you never had to yell in a house of vampire.. very handy. My stomach plummeted as Colin walked through the door. I hadn't faced him since Matt's death and I really didn't want to face him now. I felt Jake squeeze my hand, trying to calm me down. I smiled weakly at Colin who smiled back.

"I'll leave you guys to talk" I said quickly and headed towards the door.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you Gee, if that's ok?" He asked. I put on a smile and nodded.

"I'll be outside if you need me" Jake said and left before I could stop him. I gingerly sat down on my bed and stared at my feet. I felt the bed sink as Colin sat exactly were Jacob had been a few minutes ago.

"I spoke to John the other day, he said you were doing well. I'm sorry I didn't come to see you, but I got the vibe that you didn't want to see me." Colin said softly. I looked up at him and frowned.

"Why are you apologising to me? I killed your brother!" I said and whispered the last part, shame and grief filling me once again.

Colin laughed "You did not kill him Georgia, he did what he wanted. He came to me before and told me what he was doing, if I really wanted to I could have stopped him, I could have told Charlie and Vic and made them lock him up" He paused "But I didn't, and I don't regret letting him go. He wanted to save you, you saved him and he felt he had to save you. No one could stop Matt doing what he wanted. I could have locked him up but eventually he would have got out and saved you."

I looked up at him and smiled a little. When Matt wanted something he wouldn't stop until he got it.

"Before Matt died he asked me something, he wanted you to sing a song at his funeral.. he said this song was made for you" Colin said as he handed me a piece of paper. I only had to read the first couple of lines to recognise the song. Colin produced a second piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it to me.

"I can't play the guitar" I said confused, staring at the guitar music in front of me.

"I know you can't.. but I can" Colin said softly. I smiled and nodded accepting his silent request. I heard the door open and looked up to see Jacob standing in the door way with John beside him, both smiling.

"Right, Col and I have to go get ready, but John said he would accompany you to the church. I will see you later" Jake said as he walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss before leaving with Colin right behind him.

"Gee you look great!" John said as he hugged me. I smiled and thanked him before returning the compliment. He was wearing chinos and pink Ralph Lauren shirt and tie.

"The cars leaving for the church depart in about 10 minutes and I need to find my jacket!" John exclaimed frantically and dragged me from the room.

I sat in the packed church, I knew Matt had a lot of friends but there were at least 600 people packed into the tiny church. Jacob and Colin were no where to been seen. Jacob's sister had spotted me about 15 minutes ago and had sent me a smile and a wave. Sadly Elliot had also spotted me but instead of a wave and smile he came over to me and commented on how I looked 'bang tidy'. I was tempted to slap him across the face but I restrained myself.

"Elliot the smurfs called, they want their hair back" Jacob's icy voice said as he slid into the seat next to me. I tried to hold back my snicker, but it came out anyway. Elliot scowled before stomping off to his seat. I was about to ask Jake where he had been but the church quietened and the Eastenders theme tune rang out over the hushed church.

I smiled as I remembered Matt's love for Eastenders.. even though he was a macho tough vampire. A vampire I didn't recognise walked up to the front of the church and began the service by telling stories about Matt and how together they had caused much trouble in their younger years.

"It was a few years ago, when Matt had just met a guy called Jacob, they turned out to be best friends but before they where friends they hated each other. Jacob was cold and hard whereas Matt wanted to have a laugh. I went to visit Matt and he told me off a plan to annoy Jacob. Basically 2 hours later Jacob began screaming such words that I dare not utter in a holy place, Matt had replaced the contents of his shampoo with hair die. Jacob's hair had been dyed bright pink, and let's just say he wasn't very pleased" I laughed and turned to Jacob who was smiling shyly and fingering his hair.

"Anyway, Matt was a great man, friend and brother and I know by the amount of people in this church that he made a giant impact on all of us while he was here" He paused "And he will stay with us forever" I heard a few cheers from the back of the church while others just nodded in agreement. The vampire sat down in his seat as others piled up to the front of the church and told stories. As the service went on the guilt returned as I remembered that all these people had had a friend taken away from them because of me. When Colin went up to speak I could hardly watch.

"Words can't even begin to describe the kind of person Matt was. He was brave and tough, yet inside he was soft and forgiving and I know that at the start of his life he took lives.. innocent lives, but I also know that ever since, he has regretted it. Matt had a rough start to his life. Our parents weren't the most loving and we both have scars to prove it.

After our parents died Matt had no idea what to do, he had spent years where his only aim in life was to protect us from our parents and when he didn't have to do that any more he went off the rails. It was when he was introduced to Jacob and hired by Jacob's father that he changed. He changed into the humble, generous and loving guy he truly was.

He died for a great cause and most importantly he decided to die for someone he believed in, someone worth saving. I could go on for hours telling you stories and memories but I think we've all been sitting here for hours and some off you have arrangements.. so I want to thank you all for coming and leave you guys with a song." As he finished and picked up his guitar, I stood up slowly and made my way to the front of the church. Colin gave me an encouraging smile and squeezed my hand before giving me a nod.

I stood next to Colin as the organ played the first few chords of the song. The notes stung my skin as I stared out at the unknown faces.

"_When you try your best but you don't succeed,_

_When you get what you want but not what you need,_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep,_

_Stuck in reverse"_

My powers itched at my finger tips, willing to be let unleashed which was somewhat strange as normally I had to call for them. I resisted the urge, instead fingering the bracelet Jake had given me.

"_And the tears come streaming down your face, _

_When lose something you can't replace,_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste, _

_Could it be worse?"_

My powers where now pumping through my body, picking up speed.

"_Lights will guide you home_

_and ignite your bones_

_and I will try to fix you._

_High up above or down below_

_when your to in love to let it go,_

_but if you never try you never know_

_just what your worth_

_Lights will guide you home_

_and ignite your bones_

_I will try... to fix you" _

The sweet sound of electric guitar filled the church. The vampires smiled and nodded to the beat of the song while I was having an internal battle to keep my powers inside me, afraid of what would happen if I unleashed them.

I always had to summon my powers, or will them to do something for them to appear, but now they where here, trying to get free with out me calling them. They were stronger, far stronger than ever before and that was what I was afraid of. If I let them go would they hurt people? I closed my eyes and instead of ordering or willing my powers, I simply asked them not to hurt people. I released my closed fists and heard people gasp. I slowly opened my eyes to find that all the tiny candles in the alcoves had lit up and where flickering gently. The light outside had dimmed turning the church into a mystical wonderland.

"_Tears streaming down your face _

_when you lose something you can not replace._

_Tears stream down your face_

_and I..._

_Tears stream down your face._

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes."_

I would learn from my mistakes. I would never make any stupid mistakes again. I took a quick glance down to my bracelet and luckily the diamond wasn't glowing. When I looked up I nearly screamed with joy, then I realised it was only a ghost... Matt's ghost was standing at the back of the church, hidden from sight. He smiled proudly before waving at me. I smiled and blew him a kiss. He reached his translucent hand out and mimicked catching the kiss and putting it in his pocket. He gave me one last wave before fading into the ancient woodwork of the church. 

"_Tears stream down your face _

_and I... _

_Lights will guide you home_

_and ignite your bones_

_and I will try... to fix you"_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I am sorry for the long wait! I've been soo busy with royal wedding parties, easter, stuffing my face with CDM, exams D:. **

**Dawnvamp – I love you :) I uploaded the wrong chapter, wrong story :L But you still reviewed :D That's dedication at it's highest level. Thanks for the review.. of the wrong chapter :) xx**

**Mr no name – Jeeezz someone has an attitude.**

**IsabelXD - Thank you :) Matt might come back in the sequel, but in a different form :) I'm trying not to give to much away. Thanks for the review xx**

**Immortal Spork – I'm starting to regret killing of Matt :'( I do love a bit of Take Me Out :P Elliot is kind off sweet in a weird way, he's not nasty really! Promise :P Thanks for the review xx**

**Spider – Thanks you! I know, sad times... but it gets happier now! Kind of ;) Thanks for the review xx**

**Forbiddenluv – bittersweet.. like a rhubarb, actually they're just bitter D: Thanks for the review xx**

**xCherryOnTopxx – Hahaa I don't mean to make you cry! Jokesss, I write every chapter with the sole intention of making you cry :) Jokes again. Jacobs growing on me, at one point Georgia was going to end up with Matt! Anyway, thanks for your so not short and lovely review xx**

**Love4you – I like adding little jokes here and there, makes all the 'scary' vampire shit less, well, scary vampire shit-ish. Sorry, Matts dead.. like Osama Bin Laden, actually I reckon he's still alive somewhere. Anyway lets not get into terrorists, I'll start ranting! Thanks for your review :) xx**

**Nikki – Aww, sorry! Didn't mean to make you cry. Thanks for the review :) xx**

**Ksquaredable – Thank you :) xx**

**tomkat96 – I know, sad times ! But it gets happy now :D**

**xCherryOnTopxx – The story isn't dead! Don't say such things :P I'm updating now :D It feels really weird because I'm writing the replys after I've written the chapter! Thanks for the second review! Better get this bad boy uploaded :) xx**

It was a week after Matts funeral and my emotions were still running high. Charlie's house, well castle was crawling with vampires as the annual festival was in only two days.

I stared out the tall glass windows of the hall as I waited for Jake's sister Lizzie. She wanted to sing a song at the annual festival, so I was helping her get the most out of her voice.

Christian and John were playing tennis, which they seemed to be doing a lot. I knew that Christian could easily thrash John, yet he made no fuss when John came skipping back with a giant smile on his face, telling jokes about how bad vampires were at tennis.

Jake and Dimitri were training a few of the younger vampires. Whenever Jake and Dimitri were training they became all serious. They would compose themselves like soldiers and it was rare to see them smile or praise any of their trainees. Sometimes Christian and I would go out and watch, giggling and making comments about their training techniques.

The door to the hall flew open and Lizzie came in wearing a pink dress and white flip flops.

"Sorry I'm late, I was" She paused and smiled to herself "busy". This had happened for the past 3 rehearsals and I was suspicious.

Lizzie would come running in, her clothes dishevelled and her hair slightly knotty. I suddenly burst out laughing as the pieces clicked together. "Who is he?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

She blushed. "You can't tell Jake! Promise and then I'll fill you in" She demanded. I nodded and promised as we made our way across the hall and onto the stage towards the piano.

"His names Nev" She whispered in delight.

"This is soo funny, Jake is going to kill him when he finds out!" I laughed. Lizzies face darkened as she blushed.

"Don't tell him! Anyway when I do tell him your going to be there! He's always much nicer when your around. Hell he's almost, dare I say it, normal when he's around you." I laughed again as Lizzie took the piss out of Jake.

"Have you chosen a song yet?" I asked. We had been practising all week but Lizzie couldn't find a song that expressed her emotions.

"Well I heard Nev rapping the other day, and he isn't to bad, so I got him to come practice today." She explained as she shoved a piece of paper in front of me with lyrics and piano music. I knew the song, it was a good song, just not my type.

"You want to try singing the first verse?" I asked. Lizzie nodded and took a few deep breaths.

"Remember to think when you sing" I reminded as I played the introduction.

"I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
tell the World that I'm coming"

Lizzie sang with a good voice, but there was no emotion.

"Lizzie what's this song about?" I asked, trying to get her to think more.

"Er.. someone coming home from the pub?" She joked. I frowned.

"When that werewolf kidnapped you? And you were in the basement all alone. What were you thinking about?" I questioned.

"Jake, Dad and Nev, and whether I would get out alive" She said recalling horrible memories. "I was dreaming of coming home" She whispered, understanding where I was going with my random questions.

"Good!" I praised. "So when you sing, close your eyes, think of the basement, then imagine your free and the joy you felt when coming home. Getting to see smelly Jake again, hugging your father." I said pushing ideas into her head. She nodded and closed her eyes.

I played the verse again and this time her singing was amazing. She still had the same voice, but there was now depth behind it. It was as if she was bringing the song to life with her own memories.

Lizzie opened her eyes and smiled in satisfaction. "I get it now" She said happily. I was about to reply when a boy walked through the door.

He was the same boy I had been fighting earlier in the week. The one who I had trapped in a cage of fire? Remember him?

"Nev!" Lizzie squealed and ran over to him, hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back. He was at least a head taller than her, and looked like a giant compared to Lizzie's petit frame.

"Gee this is my boyfriend Nevil. Nev this is Gee, Jake's girlfriend." Lizzie introduced. Nev smiled, recognizing me.

"We've met." I said and smiled.

"Yeah, Gee kicked my butt" Nev explained and laughed.

"I hear you can rap?" I questioned. He turned towards Lizzie and tutted.

"What have you said?" He asked, humour lacing his voice.

"Nothing!" Lizzie exclaimed before smiling "Just that you sound like a great rapper in the shower"

He immediately wrapped her up in a hug before kissing her on the nose before trailing kisses down her face until he reached her mouth.

"Get a room!" I yelled as he planted a kiss smack on her lips. Lizzie broke away and turned to me.

"You and Jake do it all the time!"

"Yeah well we're aloud to!" I protested.

"How?" Lizzie asked, knowing she was right.

"We just are!" I huffed before turning to Nev "Can you rap then?" I asked.

"I normally just do it in the shower, but I'll try" He said honestly. I nodded and went to the piano as Lizzie handed him the lyrics and bossily explained what he had to do. After a few seconds he nodded and I played the introduction.

Lizzie sang her the first verse with the same passion and emotion. Nev stuttered, caught up in Lizzie's voice before attempting to rap.

"Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong  
I feel like there's nothing that I can't try  
and if you with me put your hands high  
(put your hands high)  
If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you  
and you, the dreams are for you"

I burst out laughing, as did Lizzie. He had a good voice, but, well let's just say he should keep his rapping confined to the shower.

"I'm going to cry" Lizzie laughed as tears trickled down her cheeks. I nodded in agreement and looked up to see Nev looking highly unamused.

"You have a good voice, but rapping's not your thing is it?" I asked, chuckling.

"Fine! I never said I wanted to rap" Nev exclaimed and headed for the door.

"Nevvy don't go! I'm sorry!" Lizzie called as she ran after him.

"Please Nev! You don't have to rap, just sing! Your good at singing! Please Nevvy" Lizzie begged as she placed her hands on Nevs chest to stop him going any further.

"Fine" Nev grunted and let Lizzie grab his hand and drag him back towards me.

"What song do you want to sing then, if rapping is off?" I asked as I settled at the piano.

"Why would I know?" Nev muttered, listening to his Ipod as he sat on the edge of the stage facing away from Lizzie and I.

"He's in a grump" Lizzie explained. I smiled.

After 10 minutes of going through songs, and not finding the perfect song I walked over to Nev and snatched his Ipod. I pulled the headphones out and let the music fill the room.

"That's it!" Lizzie squealed.

I was sitting in my room getting ready for the annual festival. Christian and John were lying on my bed and Dimitri was turning my hair into one giant plait.

The handle to my room turned once before the door nearly broke of it's hinges. Jake stood, face pink and visibly flustered. His eyes searched the room before they fell upon me.

"We have a major problem" He said, his voice serious.

"The werewolves have attacked?" Dimitri questioned, suddenly on full alert.

"Someone's been murdered?" Christian asked as John frantically shut and locked all the windows.

"Worse, far worse" Jake whispered.

"Oh no, no, they assassinated King Russell?" Dimitri said heading for the door.

"What? No! Lizzie has a boyfriend!" Jake exclaimed before sitting down on my bed and putting his head in his hands.

The tension in the room turned to humour as everyone started laughing.

I smirked and knelt down in front of Jake, as if he was a toddler who had just lost his favourite toy.

"Jakey, it'll be fine. I've met Nev and he's very nice" I said softly.

Jakes head shot up. "You knew!" He accused "You knew and you didn't tell me? Wow, thanks Gee!" He muttered standing up.

"Don't start shouting at me! Lizzie asked me not to tell you!" I replied. The door shut as everyone left, leaving Jake and I to argue.

"You could've told me!" Jake yelled, standing up. "I thought we had trust in our relationship!"

"We do have bloody trust! Lizzie just asked me not to tell you! She wanted to tell you when she was ready!" I screamed back at him.

"How long have you know? Probably fucking weeks!" He said in disgust.

"About 24 hours!" I said, venom dripping from every word.

Jake's mouth made a little 'o' shape. I turned away from him, not wanting to hear what he had to say. I walked over the my wardrobe, ignoring his apologies.

According to Christian each year the annual ball had a different theme, which was only announced a few hours before the actual festival. The theme was only really important for the younger generations, older vampires only went for the first few hours to socialise and show their faces around the vampire community. Then, when it starts to get dark, the 'adults' head upstairs to meetings or 'other arrangements', if you get what I mean. Then the innocent Annual Festival turns into a mess of drunk teenagers partying till the early hours.

We all got notes shoved under our doors a few hours ago informing us that the theme for this year was midnight. Christian was going in dark grey jeans, a silver shirt and black tie. Dimitri had opted for the all black look and John hadn't decided yet.

I was rummaging through my pile of jeans when Jake appeared behind me and hugging me from behind.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you" He apologised.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" I growled and tried to remove his arms but they wouldn't budge.

"I am so, so, so, so, so times a thousand times sorry. I hate it when you're mad at me! Please Gee, I was just shocked at what Lizzie told me. I mean she has a boyfriend!" He begged.

"It's still not good enough, you were really mean to me Jake" I said, pouting. I'll admit, I was putting it on a little, but he had to grovel if he wanted me back.

Jake released me and for a second I thought he was going to storm out. Instead he knelt in front me, his palms together as if he was praying. "My dear and beautiful Gee, I am incredibly sorry for my foolish and caddish behaviour, that I now realise was completely disgraceful. I beg off you with all my heart for your forgiveness"

I smiled, before smirking mischievously. "Kiss my feet, while begging!" I demanded, laughing.

"What! No! You're in the wrong as well! I said sorry so now forgive me!" Jake demanded.

"No! You were a complete meany! I may not have told you, but you shouted at me and were VERY nasty!" I said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm not kissing your feet! I'm a scary vampire! You should be begging for mercy! Last time I went to the annual festival some newborn spilt his drink on me, then was so scared of me he offered his soul for forgiveness!" Jake exclaimed.

"Not good enough! I'm a bad ass witch, anyway can you even sell your soul? In fact I don't care, jut kiss my feet and beg for forgiveness of I'm walking out that door and breaking up with you!" I threatened.

"You'll pay for this later, mark my words witch!" Jake growled, half jokingly.

He leaned forward and kissed my socked feet. "Please forgive me!" He begged, well growled.

"Not good enough! Pick me a thousand roses!" I joked.

From the look on Jake's face he clearly didn't understand the meaning of a joke. His facial expression reminded me of a gargoyle. I laughed at him but instead of getting angry he smiled evilly.

"Sit on the bed Georgia" He said darkly. I shook my head but he just nodded. "Sit!" He demanded.

"Why?" I whined as he took my arm and steered me over to the bed. He sat me down and stared down at me. Damn his height. "I haven't done anything!" I whined in protest.

"Yes you have, now stay there. Don't. You. Dare. Move!" He said slowly in his most dangerous voice.

I watched as he went into my wardrobe. I tried to ask him what he was doing but he only put up a finger to silence me. After 5 minutes of destruction to my neat piles of clothes, Jake emerged with a pile of clothes.

He chucked them at me before pointing to the bathroom. "Put them on and I'll forgive you" He said with an annoying smirk planted on his face.

"Forgive me for what?" I yelled as he shoved me into the bathroom.

"You hurt my feelings!" He replied from the other side of the door.

I sighed in defeat and inspected the clothes. I would play along with Jake, for now anyway.

I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a silver sequinned tank top on. I opened the door and walked over to Jake, dropping the pink thong and bra in his hands.

"Never in a million years!" I said disgusted. He nodded, still smirking before putting throwing the thong and bra back into the mess of my wardrobe.

"I'm not finished!" He said as I headed for the door.

"What now? The festival starts in half an hour, and I have to drop by to see if John has actually picked an outfit!"

"It'll only take a minute." Jake said before heading back into my wardrobe. A few seconds later he returned and handed me a black leather jacket. I put it on with out a fuss, so far my outfit was fine, nothing slutty.

"And finally.. these" Jake said and held out a pair of silver heels. They were nice, but way too high, at least 6 inches.

"You're kidding right?" I questioned. Jake smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not wearing those!" I exclaimed.

"Look Gee if you can't walk in heels, it's fine! I'm sure we can find you something else, maybe some crocs?" Jake teased.

"I can walk in heels!" I protested.

"Go on then?" Jake questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"Fine!" I mumbled and slipped the heels on.

I stumbled a little, but after a few steps I got the hang of it.

"You practice, I'll be back in 2 seconds. I need to change" Jake said and gestured to his tracksuit bottoms and skins t-shirt. I nodded.

5 minutes later Jake returned dressed in all black with a dark grey flower in his hand.

"For your hair my love" Jake said in the worst old fashioned accent I have ever heard. I smiled though as he slipped the flower into my hair.

I kissed his lips quickly before we headed out the door.

"Why did I just let you pick out my whole outfit?" I asked as we headed down the hall to John's room.

"Because you love me" Jake said cheekily and placed a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and opened the door to John's room.

"Shit! Oh crap, I'm sorry!" I said.

Christian and John had been sitting on John's bed doing some major snogging. They both turned deep red.

"We'll meet you down stairs" Jake said from beside me as he wrapped and arm around my waist and led me out the room.

"How did I never work that out? Christian and John, they're like a perfect couple!" I wondered.

"I don't know cupid, I just don't know..." Jake teased, taking the piss out of me.

I whacked him playfully on the arm as we approached the grand staircase that joined the bedrooms upstairs to the giant ball room down stairs. I glanced at my killer heels before staring at the giant amount of steps.

"Er, Jake I need your help!" I whispered as we approached the first step.

"Yes dear" Jake said, as if we were an old couple. He was in a really cheeky mood, which meant my killer heels + deadly stair case + Jake = bloody disaster.

"OK, if we take it slow. I think I can do this!" I said as I clutched onto Jake's arm. I tackled the first 3 steps without a problem, before tripping on the 4th. Luckily Jake caught me.

He held my hands loosly. "Gee, I think the only way we're going to get to the festival this century.. is if we run!" He said mischievously. Before I could stop him, he was running down the stairs, still holding my hands, dragging me with him.

Halfway down the staircase I tripped. I had had enough of this. I pulled away from Jake's hands as air whirled around me. It picked up my body and I floated down the staircase, a metre in the air. I landed a few feet in front of a pouting Jake.

"Cheater" He said, his pout turning into a smirk.

"How come your so cheeky and cheerful tonight?" I asked as we walked into the ball room.

"I'm just happy, I have you, and Christian, and Lizzie now has Nov"

"Nev" I corrected.

"Nev to annoy. Am I aloud to be happy?" He asked, his face millimetres from mine.

Silly question. I looked into his mystical eyes as our lips met.

**A/N **

**Not sure whether I'm happy with this chapter or not :/ I could have written it better but I feel so bad for making you guys wait so long! I've already started the next chapter so it should be up soonish. I have mocks in a week of so, but I'll try :)**

**Review :) **

**P.S I haven't forgotten that Elliot was supposed to take her to the festival :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N wow! I got an amazing amount of reviews, really quickly :D so thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**I'm sorry it's soooo late! I've had really bad writers block and loads of stuff going on **

**IMPORTANT – This stories rating is going up to a T, mainly because of all the swear words. I didn't realise it was so low. Thank you to Romantically Discharged for pointing that out, and a lot of other things that need addressing ****. **

**Georgia's POV**

I stepped of the dance floor and took a swig of my drink. The older vampires had left and the dance floor was now a giant mush of dancing. I heard Jake's familiar laugh and turned to see him, Christian, Dimitri and John walking towards me.

"What's so funny?" I asked as they reached me.

"I can't believe you had full control over her outfit and you only made her wear that!" Christian said laughing and pointing to my outfit.

Jake smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist. I went to kiss him on the cheek but he turned at the last minute. We kissed for a few seconds before the other started coughing. I laughed remembering what Lizzie had told me earlier. Speaking of Lizzie I had seen her doing some rather dirty dancing with Nev earlier.

"You should have made her wear a giant chicken suit! Now that would've been funny" Christian mused. I glared at him for putting ideas into Jake's head.

"I prefer Gee looking incredible sexy than like a chicken, but you on the other hand Christian, I think the chicken look would really work for you" Jake joked.

"I think Matt would've suited a penguin suit. That would've been hilarious" Christian said. We all chuckled. My heart panged as I thought of Matt. I shook the sad thoughts out of my head. Now wasn't the time to get all upset. 'Matt wouldn't want us to be upset' I repeated in my head.

"Speaking of outfits, these heels are killing me, and I'd rather not get a blister in a room full of vampires." I said, and stared at the already forming blister.

"I'll be back in a sec" I said and took my heels of, walking barefoot from the hall, leaving the boys to talk.

The marble staircase felt cool underneath my bare feet, soothing the burning of the blister. I jogged along the corridor and into my room, passing a couple sprawled on the floor, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

I swiftly chucked the heels into the back of my wardrobe, hopefully never to be seen again. I pulled on a pair of brown leather Roman sandals. I quickly brushed my tangled hair before heading out into the corridor.

I was about to go back to the ball room when I heard small sobs coming from the other end of the corridor. Against my better judgement I followed the sounds down the corridor and round the corner. There was a large french style window at the end of the corridor. You could see the outside torches lighting up the grassy lawn, and hear the faint thumping of bass music. A man was standing, looking out the window. He was wearing silver skinny jeans, black boots and a black hoddie. His hood was up as he stared distantly out the window.

"Er, are you OK?" I asked as I approached the guy.

"Go away" He said, his voice muffled. I ignored him and kept walking towards me.

"I said go away!" He said through gritted teeth. I took one more step towards him.

"What don't you understand about the words 'go away'!" He screamed, his hand making a rather rude gesture as he spun around. His hood fell down to reveal electric blue hair.

"Elliot? Why are you crying?" I asked. His eyes were blood shot and tears trailed his cheeks.

"None of your business, just go back to Jacob and have fun!" He said bitterly, turning back to the window. I ignored him and walked towards him.

"What's your problem with Jacob?" I asked softly, placing a hand on his forearm.

"You won't understand" Elliot muttered, pushing my hand away from his arm.

"Try me"

He stayed silent, not uttering a word. I watched as the sadness in his eyes turned to anger.

"You were supposed to go the festival with me! Remember?" He growled.

"Oh Elliot! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! I was in my room getting ready the Jake came in and.." I babbled.

"Just shut up for one fucking second about bloody Jacob!" Elliot yelled surprising me by pushing me to the floor.

He stood above me, his hands balled into fists. I stared up into his eyes, trying to communicate with him, but the only emotion was hate. He pulled back his arm as if to take all his anger out on me, but I wasn't going to allow that. I held my palm out ready to stop Elliot if he tried.

"Little fucking smurf!" Jake growled from behind me. I turned, only to see a blur wizzing from one end of the corridor to the other.

Jake was now pressing Elliot up against the wall, holding him a few feet off the ground by the scruff of his hoodie, repetitively punching him in the face.

With a flick of my wrist Jake was pinned against the opposite wall by a barrier of air. Elliot had slumped to the floor, his nose bleeding, tears still pouring down his face.

"Jake, go down stairs, I'll be there in a minute" I ordered.

"Georgia! Let go of me!" Jake yelled as the air pushed him down the corridor. "You touch her and you're dead smurf!" Jake yelled before he was pushed out of sight.

After a few minutes of silence I got off the ground and walked over to Elliot. His nose had healed but the blood on his hoodie was still highly visible. I stood in front of him and held my hand out.

"I don't need your help" He hissed and stood up. I shook my head in disbelief. I try to help him and he acts like a 5 year old. I grabbed his arm and dragged him along the hallways and into Jake's room.

"Sit" I commanded and gestured to Jake's bed. Elliot raised his eyebrow before sitting on the bed. I gave him a stern look, daring him to leave, before going into Jake's en-suite. I grabbed the flannel from the shower and wet it under the sink.

"Head up" I instructed as I stood in front of Elliot. He looked up at the ceiling while I wiped the blood of his face.

"What was all that back there? The whole freak out session?" I asked.

Elliot grunted and shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll never solve your problems if you keep them all bottled up" I said matter-of-factly.

"Thank for that advice oh great and wise yoda" Elliot muttered sarcastically.

I playfully thumped him over the head with the flannel. "Stop with the cheek! I'm not letting you out of here until you tell me what's wrong".

"Jacob" Elliot hissed.

"What's wrong with Jacob?" I asked.

"Everything" Elliot muttured.

"Like.." I prompted.

"Like he ruins everything for me!" Elliot hissed.

"What does he do?" I asked as I finished cleaning the blood from his face.

"It's just.. Everything is about Jacob! Everyone loves Jacob! All I hear is Jacob this.. Jacob that! No one realises that he's a giant dick!"

"He may seem a bit dickish and cold hearted, but he's not that bad" I reasoned.

Elliot stood abruptly, forcing me to take a few steps backwards.

"He has everyone under his spell! Even you! He's tormented me for years, pushing me around and calling me names! He makes me feel like shit every time I see him! He steals everything from me! All my friends adore him, when they see how he treats me they just copy! Any girlfriend I have ever had only wants me so they can be dating someone related to the 'fantastic' Jacob!" Elliot screamed.

Elliot paced the room for a few seconds before punching a huge hole in the wall, spraying plaster and dust everywhere.

"Elliot calm d.."

I tried to calm him but he cut me off. "I used to look up to him! He used to be my hero! Then he starts calling me annoying, and telling me to go away because I wasn't 'worthy of his presence'! He's ruined my life! I finally find a girl I like, a nice girl, and he already has her under his spell!" Elliot's tone quietening as he finished his sentence.

"I'm sure this girl likes you! Have you even told her?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't" He muttered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't know how" He whispered.

"It's easy. You just go up to the girl and tell her how you feel." I explained. "Try on me. Imagine I am the girl you like, and tell me how you feel"

He took a deep breath. "Georgia, I really like you, more than a friend. Will you go on a date with me?" He said softly. I smiled.

"See! Easy, now you just have to say it to this girl"

"I just did."

"What?" I questioned my eyes wide.

"You're the girl Georgia. I like you." He said softly.

"Oh Elliot" I paused and ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know what to say" I said honestly.

"Don't worry. I know it would never work. The way you look at Jacob, and the way he looks at you.. Well it's obvious that I don't stand a chance" He said sadly.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly. I always thought Elliot hated me. It kind of reminded me of how when boys were young they would be mean to a girl, throw sand in her face and chase her around the playground with a dirty worm in their hand, but only to show that they liked her.

A rustling from the other side of the door distracted me from my thoughts. With a flick of my wrist the door flew open and none other than Victoria fell through it.

She quickly got to her feet and smiled guiltily at us.

"I was just inspecting the quality of the wood on the doors" She said.

Elliot scoffed.

"OK. I listened" She confessed. "I don't see why you're making such a fuss over it Elliot. Have you seen all the girls down there? With a few adjustments to the way you present yourself, they could be all over you"

"What's wrong with how I look?" Elliot protested.

"You do look like a geeky younger brother who spends his Saturday nights on online chat rooms" Vic said softly.

I burst out laughing.

"I don't look that bad!" He protested.

"You do look like you enjoy chat rooms" I said quietly. Elliot turned and glared at me.

"Let us turn you into a complete babe-magnet!" Vic suggested.

"NO!" Elliot said and headed for the door.

"I'll get Charlie to arrest you" Vic said darkly. I burst out laughing again. Vic came across as an innocent perfect little princess, yet here she was threatening to have someone arrested.

"You wouldn't dare" Elliot growled.

"In two weeks I'll be married to Charlie, you want to test me blue boy?" She asked. I smirked.

"Fine" Elliot growled and stomped angrily over to us.

"You'll thank us in the end." Vic said and smiled sweetly at him.

"If you weren't about to get married to Charlie I would wipe that smile right of your face" Elliot threatened, but I knew he would never touch her.

Vic shushed him before giving out orders.

"Georgia, search through Jake's wardrobe. He must have something that Elliot can borrow. I'm thinking we'll go with dark and mysterious look. While you do that, I will dye his hair a more natural colour"

I nodded and set to work as Vic dragged Elliot from the room.

10 minutes later they returned.

"How did you do that so quickly?" I asked, shocked. Elliots once blue hair was now a natural dark brown.

"Charlie has a whole selection of hair dye in his bathroom, some new fast action stuff." Vic explained.

I watched as Elliot stood in front of the mirror, poking and prodding his hair. "I like it" He said and smiled at himself in the mirror. His beating from Jake no longer visible due to vampire's speedy healing.

"Put these on" I said as I chucked a ball of clothes at him. He nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later and looked, dare I say it, hot.

He was wearing dark jeans, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. The hoodies and jeans he normally wore hid the huge amount of muscles he held. He looked like a different person AND he had a genuine smile on his face.

"Give us a twirl" Vic joked.

"Thanks guys" Elliot said and surprised both Vic and I by pulling us into a huge hug.

"Let's go" Elliot said and grabbed our hands, pulling us towards the door.

He swung the door open to be faced with an angry looking Jake, Charlie standing a few metres behind him. Jake pushed Elliot out the way and started inspecting me.

"Where did he hurt you?" He growled as he fingered my cheek, checking for bruises.

"He didn't" I said and removed his hand from my cheek.

"Is he wearing my clothes?" Jake asked as he pulled the sleeve of the jacket Elliot was wearing. His behaviour reminded me of how Elliot had told me how horrible Jake had been to him.

"Jake we need to have a little talk" I said. He frowned and was about to speak but I spoke again. "Vic, you take Elliot downstairs and introduce him to some girls, I'll be down in a minute"

She nodded and grabbed Charlie and Elliot by the arms and led them downstairs.

"What's this about Gee? What has he told you? It's all bull shit" Jake said.

"Why are you always so nasty to Elliot?" I asked bluntly, ignoring all his questions.

"He's a little shit Gee, he always pesters me. He never leaves me alone unless I tell him to F-off" Jake explained as if it was nothing.

"That is no reason to torment him; you're a giant bully Jacob!" I accused, my finger pointing at his chest.

Jake laughed. "He's told you a whole load of lies."

"We're together a lot, does that make me annoying. Do you want me to leave you along? Should I stop being annoying?" I said my voice rising.

"You're nothing like him. He's an annoying little ankle-biter. When he was little he would never leave me alone. 24/7 he was attached to me Gee!" Jake said, his voice rising to reach the same level as mine.

"He's not some baby! He's only a year younger than you!" I shouted at him.

"Why are we fighting about him? He's not worth it" Jake shouted back.

"We are fighting because you seem to think you're SOO much better than everyone else! You're the fucking amazing Jacob aren't you! You made his life hell! You were his hero, and then you ruined it! You're a huge giant dick!" I screamed at him.

"I'm so much better am I? You're the fucking almighty slayer! The one who can kill in a millisecond, yet you spend most of your time sitting on your arse doing fuck all! El-" I lunged at him before he could continue.

We rolled around on the floor, kicking and punching at each other until I managed to pin him on the floor.

I was about to scream abuse at him, but his eyes caught mine. They were breath taking.

"I'm sorry" I said softly. Jake flipped me over so I was lying on my back on the floor of his bedroom, his body pressing against mine.

"I'm more sorry" He whispered and kissed me passionately. I kissed back, my hands tangling with his hair as he wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. We didn't break apart until we fell onto Jake's bed. I started unbuttoning his shirt as his hands travelled down my body.

"Are you sure?" Jake whispered his mouth on my ear as he pulled of my vest. I nodded. He smiled down at me before pulling of my jeans.

I unbuttoned his jeans, a smile on my lips from the thought of what was to come.

**A/N Jake and Georgia seal the deal :P I'm sorry if you wanted a sex scene, but I wouldn't be able to write it seriously. Jake's dad would probably walk in half way through and go 'Good on ya son'. **

**I decided to put the review replies at the bottom, because it's just generally much easier. Thank you for all the reviews :P **

**Allie – I forgot about him to, but now I have a new idea so it's all good :) Thanks for the review xx**

**Dawnvamp – Haha your review was great ;) negative and positive :P Love it, thanks for the review xx**

**Forbiddenluv – So true, so true ;) Cheers for the review xx**

**Roxie – Haha thank you :) xx**

**xCherryOnTopxx – Hahaa you're practically ancient... which nursing home are you in these days? Thank you :), Jacob was pretty high on love and happiness in this chapter. Don't dis Nev (: Your reviews are so not boring, hahaa thanks for the entertaining review xx**

**Cattie13 – Thanks, glad to make you giggle :) xx**

**Vamp-freak2112 – Glad you like it (: xx**

**Immortal Spork – I know it was pretty short, but I'm trying to make them longer.. just kinda failing though :P Thanks for the review xx**

**IsabelXD – Same, but it's soo overplayed I've gone off it :/ Thanks for the review xx**

**LovestoryBeauty – Hahaa yep. This chapter was pretty intense for Elliot **** Thanks for the review xx**

**OnyxRaven – Thank you **** Nev, sadly, isn't the best rapper in town. I don't think he'l be the next Eminem. Thank you for the review ;) xx**

**Romantically Discharged – Hii **** I know I sent you a reply by PM, but I thought I'd say 'hi' here as well. I'm planning on finishing the story, then going over it and trying to fix some of the major mistakes. I can't wait for your next review **** xx**

**Ksquaredable – Thank you **** xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ksquaredable - Thank you :) You make me blush! Sorry for the ridiculously long wait! Cheers for the review xo**

**Dawnvamp - Aww thanks :) I might get in contact when I start writing the sequal.. there might be a few sex scenes in it :P but not with Georgia and Jacob (hint hint) (; cheers for the review xo**

**LovestoryBeauty - Thank you' :) xo**

**Purple Flash Swagg - Wowww thank you for the essay :) I'm soo sorry about the wait.. blame gcse's :P Hahaa I'm not very happy with the majority of chapters in this story, but at the end of the day I do fanfiction as fun rather than seriously, and I'm to busy atm to re-write them :P I will reply to your PM after this ;) Just seen it :P Cheers for the review xo P.S I bet you will have changed your name by the time I next update ;) xo**

**Alistarsmusic - Your review made my day :D You make me blush, OH CRAB CAKES! I'm so using that ;) Dw, I've kind of given up asking for reviews, I know that people can be busy, but it also makes it much nicer when I get a review like yours :) Sorry for the long wait, I'll try and be much quicker next time :) Cheers for the review xo**

**KairaBear - Aww thank you :) I love you review, and yes, I think a flannel is the same as a rag? Btw, what is a pop tart? They come up loads in US stories and I have no clue what they are :L Thanks for the review and I'm sooo sorry for the wait xo**

**Forbiddenluv - Haha, yep.. his milkshake brings all the girls to the yard, damn right it's better than Jacobs ;P Thanks for the review xo**

**Falicia - Haha thank you (: I think I'm in love with Elliot :P He's my new fave character. Once I finish this, I'll write a special A/N just for you with all the songs in this story :) Cheers for the review and sorry for the wait :) xo**

**Tomkat96 - D.w Georgia will make Jake and Elliot make up :) Cheers for the review xo**

**Immortal Spork - Thank you so much :) Sorry for the wait and thank you for the review :) xo**

**Nelsonstudenthigh09 - Haha, yeh, the sex scene would've been rather awky turts ;P And I'm trying to fit in a girl for Elliot, but I don't think she and Georgia will get on ;) Thank you for the review xo**

* * *

I woke up with my head resting on Jake's bare chest. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling as he slept. My head was filled with amazing memories from last night. It was amazing, breath taking.. it finally felt as if Jake and I were together. Before , well we were just boyfriend and girlfriend, no different from an 11-year old girlfriend and boyfriend, but now we were together, physically and mentally and it was well.. great.

Jake murmured under his breath, a sign that he was close to waking up.

I rolled over until I practically fell out the bed. _Graceful Georgia, real graceful._ I really was losing my touch.

I heard some shuffling of sheets before a muffled sound. "Where you going?" Jake asked, his face pressed into his pillow. He reached out and curled his fingers around my wrist. "Come back to bed" he mumbled.

"I need tea" I replied as I pulled away and put on a random t-shirt and some jeans.

"Go to the 3rd floor kitchen" Jake said, his voice still muffled by the pillow.

"Why?" I asked, standing by the door.

"Tradition. I'll be there in a sec" Jake said sleepily as he sat up in bed and wiped the sleep dust from his eyes before giving me a weary smile.

I smiled and headed out the door.

As I walked through the mansion I noticed 2 things. The first was that it seemed that everyone under 30 had a hangover. The second, everyone seemed to have had a good night. Weary smiles greeted me as I walked along the hallway, I spotted lots of people with suitcases making an early exit, others walking around in their pyjamas, all thoughts of royal etiquette forgotten.

It surprised me how easily I managed to get around the mansion. At first I thought I would always be asking for directions, or wandering around for hours on end just trying to find a loo, yet now my feet guided me to the 3rd floor kitchen effortlessly.

I wasn't quite sure what Jake had meant when he said 'tradition', but I found out when I opened the big oak door to the kitchen. Over 100 under 20s were sat at various tables in various positions. Some slouched on their chairs, practically sitting on the floor, whereas others had drank their litre bottles of coffee and were sitting upright, looking ready to run the London Marathon.

I spotted a trestle table stacked with all the necessaries to make a good cuppa. I made my way over and spotted John and Christian by an almost identical table right next to the tea table, only their one was stacked with coffee necessities.

"Good night?" I asked as I grabbed a mug and plopped a tea bag inside.

"A-mazing! Gee you should've seen it! It was about 4am maybe, and the DJ played 'Hey Jude' as the last song, and oh my god, the atmosphere was A-MAZING! Literally that hall was so packed they had to open the doors to the garden so people wouldn't pass out. There were like 200 people, maybe more. Anyway it was so cool. Everyone knew the words to hey jude, I mean it's a Beatles classic, and everyone was belting it out so loud you couldn't even hear the song, just the singing.. Which wasn't to great seeing as everyone was completely trollied! Then I felt like a complete grandpa when I helped some young lad back to his room with Christian. That boy, how old was he, 19 maybe? But he was huge and completely off his face. He could hardly walk and was blabbing on about his nan. But anyway we took him back to his room and put him to bed. Where did you go anyway? You disappeared."

I could feel myself blush from John's question. I had no clue how to explain to my foster father that I had been having sex with Jake.

Luckily Christian put the pieces together and worked it out before I had to explain.

"YOU LITTLE DIRTY DEVILS!" He yelled loudly before cracking up. I tried to 'sshhh' him but this only made John join in with the laughter.

"Was it good? Stupid question.. I see that little smile on your face young lady." John said and I blushed even harder. I couldn't believe that in a year or so I had turned from a stone cold vampire slayer who never blushed or showed much emotion, to a loved up teenage girl, with a vampire boyfriend and a foster father who was now questioning her about her sex life.

I laughed as I filled my mug with hot water and poured in some milk before fishing out the tea bag and following John and Christian to a table in the corner.

"I guess it was always going to happen, but it just makes you seem so old now! I remember when you first moved in! You were so quiet and cold, like a puzzle missing a piece. I guess Jacob was that missing piece huh?" John babbled as we sat down.

"You're so cheesy" Christian said, kissing John on the cheek. I thought I would be freaked out that my foster father was dating one of my best friends, yet somehow I was ok with it. John was more like the protective older brother than a father. He was only about 24 when I moved in with him, and even though Christian was much younger than John, they seemed to fit so well together that it seemed natural to me.

"You love my cheese." John replied.

"Get a room" I joked.

"Gee, are you OK about us. I mean I understand if it's weird, I mean-"

"It's fine, I'm fine with it" I said and smiled.

"I know we've only been dating for a short time, about a month. We kind of kept it secret from everyone for a while. We weren't sure how people would take it, or if we were serious about each other, but we are.. Which leads to the question of the future. Now I know you and Jake will have that talk sometime, but Christian and I have had a talk, a few talks actually, and .. well, what would you think if at some point, not now, but sometime in the future, if I was turned into a, well, into a vampire?" John asked. His expression was nervous as he finished his sentence, waiting for my reaction.

"You guys have been dating for a month?" I asked.

"Georgia.. " John said. "Do you mind?"

I paused for a second, my mug of tea in my hand. Did I mind? Yes and No. Before I ever met Jake or Matt or Christian or Dimitri, I always assumed vampires where all the same, all evil creatures with an aim to harm humans. As a slayer my job was to protect humans and I did it well. The vampires I killed where rogue, nothing like Jake and his friends. Rogues where turned by other rogues and either left to fend for themselves, or cared for by other rogues who passed on their beliefs about killing humans.

Jake had once explained to me that the reason normal vampires stayed clear of slayers was because they knew the way slayers thought. They also knew that slayers could kill them. Not every vampire has a power Jake's. In fact most vampires only had the average superhuman strength and speed. Only royals and upper class vampires where born with gifts or received them when they were turned.

"I don't mind, but I mean, you've only been dating for a few months, what happens if Christian changes you and then you find out you're not meant for each other?" I asked as we took a seat at the only remaining free table.

"It's going to sound silly, but Christian and I, we know that we are meant for each other, otherwise I definitely wouldn't be having this conversation. I'm 31 Georgia, and I'm going to keep growing, and one day I'll die. I can't leave him" John said softly. Christian placed a small hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let you die" Christian said just as softly. I made a small smile at the cute couple, but I couldn't help but let my mind wander to what John had said.

Jake and I would have this talk, the talk about future. I would die, that was certain. Slayers had shorter lives than humans because essentially we had the same body as a human. The only difference was that slayers use all their strength and stamina in their slaying days, meaning the average slayer would die at before 40. The length of your life also depended on how good you were at slaying, and how much you slayed. Some slayers would live into their 70's, but only because they spent a year slaying then retired, or slayed for a few years but where never very good at it.

This of course didn't paint a very good picture for myself. I had been slaying since I was 12, and I was nearly 17 now. I would say I did 4 years of intense slaying, hell I was one of the best slayers in history. It sounded weird to think that I probably wouldn't slay any more. My slaying days where over, whether I wanted them to be or not. I knew I wouldn't make it to 40.

"Hey" I was jolted out of my thoughts at Jake sat down beside me and gave me a small peck on the cheek, then setting a bowl of cereal in front of me. I smiled and thanked him. I was about to tell him about my thoughts when the crowd quietened and Charlie got onto a make shift stage made out of a large oak table at the front of the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Drunks and Hooligans, welcome to the 25th annual Hangover Breakfast!" He said loudly and a few people cheered.

"As normal, we shall start with the statistics!" He paused for a second as he was handed a piece of paper from a random hand.

"These accurate statistics have been taken from 10pm to 4am. I am proud to say we have exceeded last year's statistics by a large amount!" Someone let out a 'woop'.

"Over 200 bottles of champagne where drank, 500 beers and ciders where consumed and over 1'000 shots where served!"

My jaw dropped.

"Now let's crack on with the awards!" Charlie said as two guys lifted another trestle table, piled high with objects onto the make shift stage.

"Awards?" I asked Jake.

"Every year awards are given for various things, it's hilarious." Jake explained.

"The first award, is Dirtiest Female Dancer! This award always goes to the girl who managed to have every guy on the dance floor wrapped around her little finger. This year's winner certainly worked her magic as she strutted her stuff, turning all the guys to mush!

This year's Dirtiest Female Dancer is…"

People hit the tables to imitate drum rolls.

"Alishaaaaa Jones!"

The room erupted with small clapping, no one wanting to aggravate any hangovers.

A small girl with long brown hair jumped onto the stage and collected her prize, a massive glitter ball.

"Thanks" She said sheepishly, as she jumped of the stage rubbing her obviously pounding head.

"Next up is the Male Dirtiest Dancer"

Everyone laughed at some inside joke I was obviously un-aware of.

"He needs no introduction, he is.. DIMITRII!"

This time the crown erupted into applause and wolf whistles. An extremely grumpy looking Dimitri went got up on the stage and glared out at the crowd.

"This is the 5th year that I've won this stupid thing, and guess what? It's still not funny!" He grumbled before grabbing his winning glitter ball from Charlie and storming out the door.

I turned to Jake questionably, as another winner was announced.

"It's a Joke, Dimitri never dances, and on the rare chance he does it's always very formal. As a joke every year he gets awarded the dirtiest dancer prize, and his reactions get funnier every year!" Jake explained.

I laughed and leaned into Jake as Charlie began to speak again.

"Now, the Florence Nightingale award has 5 winners this year. As normal, this prize goes to those who run round as the annual festival comes to a close, and make sure no one is vomiting in my Father antique vases."

Everyone laughed.

"This year, the prizes go to.. Lucy Harwood, Emily Sinclair, Rupert Jones, Christian Fargrove and John Harris!"

The crowd cheered as Christian, John and the 3 other winner went up to the stage and bowing theatrically.

I watched as John and Christian collected a maid's apron as their prize.

Once all the winners were seated Charlie began to speak again.

I kept cracking up at the names of the awards as the Hangover Breakfast continued. After the award for Best Dressed, Fatty Boom Boom, Smelliest arm pits and worst and best dressed where announced, the trestle table only had 2 more prizes left.

"The last award goes to the naughtiest couple. Every year we have those select few who decide that they don't just want to dance the night away" Charlie gave a cheeky smile. "Last year's winners, spent the whole night at the ball, but disappeared at 4 in the morning. They were found, fast asleep, minus any clothing at the top of one of the trees in the forest."

Everyone hooted and sent glances at a couple sitting at the back of the room.

"This year's winners aren't so dramatic; however it's safe to say no one would've expected it to happen this time last year. They spent a total of 3 hours at the dance before disappearing upstairs, not to be seen again until this morning."

I gulped and turned to Jake, wondering whether he was having the same thoughts as I. I finally caught his eye and he just smiled and squeezed me hand.

" So, without further ado, this year's winners are.. Georgia and Jacob!"

I didn't think Jake would be very pleased about winning a prize, but he surprised me by pulling me up and dragging me to the stage.

I burst out laughing as we were both given a packet of condoms.

"They're flavoured" Charlie joked.

"We won't need them anyway" I said and handed them back to Charlie.

"You're trying for children?" He asked, obviously confused.

I laughed at shook my head.

"Georgia is a slayer, and everyone knows slayers can't get pregnant with vampires." Jake explained.

"Oh, sorry guys" Charlie replied.

"It's not the end of the world. I don't think I could deal with children" I said as Jake squeezed my hand. "And Jake would probably drop it" I joked.

Jake gasped. "You're so mean" He teased as he kissed my cheek. I laughed as he pulled me off the stage and wrapped his arms around my waist. "We are going back to bed. I believe we have unfinished business" Jake declared.

I laughed and took his hand as we made a quick journey back to our room. Not even bothering to say 'bye' to any of our friends.

"What's on your mind Gee?" Jake asked as he pulled me close.

"Nothing" I mumbled as I trailed my finger up his bare chest.

"Don't lie" Jake said softly into my ear.

"It's nothing" I mumbled.

"You've given me no option"

Before I knew what was happening, Jake had burrowed under the duvet. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering what he was doing. A cold hand clamped down on my ankle and I immediately began to try and squirm out of his grip but it was too late.

Pinning my ankle firmly to the mattress with one hand, Jake began to tickle the sole of my foot with his free hand. I giggled, my body jerking as I tried to escape his grasp. I jerked my hand, trying to use my powers to blow Jake of the bed, but all it did was blow the duvet of the bed and into the wall. I couldn't concentrate.

"Stop" I begged as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Only if you tell me what's wrong!" Jake demanded, laughing.

"OK!" I gasped out as Jake increased his tickling.

"I hate you!" I whispered as I tried to catch my breath.

"You love me really" Jake said as he sat next to me.

I flicked my hand, bringing the duvet back to the bed.

"What is it Gee?" Jake asked again. When I didn't respond he used his finger to tilt my head towards his. "You can tell me anything Georgia, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know" I said and smiled sadly.

"What is it then?" He questioned.

"Well" I paused. "This is going to sound silly." I mumbled.

"I'll be the judge of that" Jake replied.

"It's just that, this morning John was acting really weird. He kept asking if I would mind him being turned into a vampire"

"Would you?" Jake asked.

"No, but it's weird. He said it was because he was getting old, and he didn't want to die before Christian, but I know John, and the John I know would have waited until he was at least 40. He always said he couldn't wait to be a grumpy 40-year-old. I just have a bad feeling."

Jake looked away, avoiding my gaze.

"You know what's going on don't you!" I accused standing up, my hand on my hip.

"You need to talk to John about this Georgia." Jake said firmly.

"Why? What is it? Just tell me Jake!" I demanded.

"Georgia! It's not my right to tell you!" Jake said, his voice rising slightly as he stood as well.

"Please Jake, if it's this serious John won't tell me. He's not very good with serious things" I whispered.

"Georgia.." Jake said.

"Please, if it's bad I want to hear it from you" I whispered.

Jake paused for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. He gently took my arm and sat me back down on the bed.

"I don't know how to say this.." Jake muttered. My stomach turned horribly, I barely ever saw Jake look this pained.

"Gee…"

I sucked in my breath in anticipation. It felt as if I was about to get an injection. The dreading and fear beforehand and now I was sitting in the chair, the needle about to prick my arm, and all I wanted was for it to be over and done with.

"Gee.." Jake repeated. He locked his gaze with mine, his eyes full of pain.

"John has cancer"

* * *

**I owe you all a massive apology for the wait. I'm in year 11 atm and I've got loads of exams and coursework so finding time to write has been really hard! **

**Writers block (excuse my french) has been an absolute FUCKER! But I think I'm pretty much over it now :) **

**I have a few quick things for you to muse over.. **

**1) In the sequal Jacob and Georgia will have children.. but how if slayers can't get pregnant from vampires... **

**2) Georgia's mum and sister are dead, and her dad died of cancer which he would have been far more vulnerable for after having a long and successful slayer career.. so if John know has cancer what affect will this have on Georgia? **

**How will she cope with the thought of her only remaining family figure having a deadly disease? **

**Will she remain strong, or will she crumble? **

**Reviews are always loved and appreciated, as well as any ideas you have for this story or the sequel.**

**xo**


End file.
